Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road
by Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki
Summary: Picking up the day after Cora's demise, Emma has to come to terms with what her mother did and the role Mr. Gold played in it. Added to that, she has to deal with having Neal in town, her progressing pregnancy and Baelfire's extreme reluctance to accept her relationship with his father. 10th in a series.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Picking up the days after Cora's demise, Emma has to come to terms with what her mother did and the role Mr. Gold played in it. Added to that, she has to deal with having Neal in town, her progressing pregnancy and Baelfire's extreme reluctance to accept her relationship with his father.)

Mr. Gold pulled up to the cemetery, putting the car into park before turning off the engine. He looked over to the passenger seat at the solitary rose he had brought along with him. He was still reeling from Cora's admission that she had really loved him. He knew the words were true from the tears that filled her eyes as she lifted the dagger to stab him.

It almost looked like she would when Regina thrust her heart back into her body, telling him that Snow White had accomplished everything she had set out to do. She had the want to kill Cora, he had simply given her good reason to. The destruction of her entire family and everyone else she loved was assured if Cora had become The Dark One. He knew she wouldn't stand for that, no matter the price.

Once the task was complete, she had instantly regretted it. He had expected that too, recalling how she had collapsed into a sobbing mess before Charming and Neal had ushered out of the shop. A short while after that, Emma arrived and he told her to just go home. He explained he was finebut her mother needed her, giving her no chance to argue.

" _But Gold, what happened? Where's my mother? " Emma stared at him._

" _She went home, Emmaand I suggest you do too, " He said. " I'm fine but she's not. "_

_Emma frowned, " What's that supposed to mean? "_

" _You'll find out, " He lifted his hand and point to the door. " Go. "_

" _Gold... " Emma started._

" _I SAID GO! " He raised his voice and she startled. She shook her head, letting out a growl of frustration and left. He closed his eyes when he heard the front door to the shop slam shut, fairly certain he would never see her again._

Baelfire had come in but didn't stay long, saying he needed time to think. Mr. Gold offered him a guest room at his housebut Baelfire declined, saying he could find his own place to stay. He ended up at Granny's, along with Neal. It looked like Emma's former lover would be staying for a while, probably in a bid to connect with Henry. He hoped he had a chance to reconnect with his own sonbut the chances were slim.

None of that concerned him at that particular moment though. His main objective was to pay his respects to Cora. She had been a formidable opponent and a brilliant student. He could only wonder what would have happened if they had taken the final step and consummated their relationship.

She had promised she would let him have her but only after she had married Prince Henry. That way, any child born from their tryst would be mistaken as the prince's. Only they would have known the secret, just as they were the only ones who knew of their deal. Cora couldn't resist the idea of being queen though so ripped out her own heart, making it easy for her to leave him instead of fulfill their deal.

Without her judgments being clouded by love, she was able to decide things with what he could only assume she considered a clear head. That in itself had a price, leaving her only daughter feeling like she could never please her mother. Without a heart, Regina wasn't much more than a pawn in her ongoing bid to rule the land. It was a truth as cold and heartless as Cora had been until Regina thrust her heart back into her body.

He reached for the door handle, opening the door before reaching for his cane and the rose. He then turned in the seat, making sure he has good footing on the wet leaves that covered the ground before he slowly stood up. The weather was dampand his bad leg was bothering him. In spite of everything he had been through, the hindrance lingered and made him wonder if it always would.

He carefully stepped away from the car, closing the door behind him as his mind jumped to Emma again. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do if she ever became ready to speak to him again. He was fairly certain that Charming had already told her what had happened or at least what he thought happened. Either way, he was very sure it was heavily laced with Charming's opinions and not many facts.

He also wondered if Charming had ruined the surprise he had in store for Emma. He was still under the impression he had thrown Emma aside for Belle and had some diabolical plan to steal the twins from her somehow. He hoped she would set her father straight though he was certain it wouldn't do much to quell his fears. That all depended on her feelings for him after what had happened.

He recalled how she had been acting after he had gotten off the phone with Belle. Though she had held his hand and sat with him when it looked like he would die, he could sense she was mentally distant. He had put a lot of thought into the things he wanted to say to Belle and knew the tenderness of the words had probably planted some seeds of doubt in Emma's mind. He could tell it had undone some of the groundwork he had accomplished in Manhattan.

It had taken so long to think of what he wanted to say to Belle, the urgency of his situation finally forcing them to the top. At the time, it looked like he wasn't going to live so the words had to be said. He had put them off for far too longand he was still feeling guilty for dragging it out. If he had only been truthful to begin with, he knew Belle would have never been attacked by Hook or lost her memory.

He walked slowly to the Mills' mausoleum, finding the doors were cracked open. He closed his eyes, sensing Regina was there as well. It wasn't a surprise. In fact, he had expected it. He had a few things he wanted to say to her and hoped her mind would be open enough to hear them. Even if it weren't, he still would say what he needed to say.

He opened his eyes, climbing the steps gingerly before passing through the doors. The large stone casket that held her father's remains was pushed aside, giving him access to the chambers below. He had always known of the sanctuary but dared not to breech it. If he had while Regina still believed he was cursed, it would have ruined the charade.

The staircase was narrow and gave him many places to catch himself in case he fell as he walked down the steps. He reached the bottom, navigating his way to an inner room where he found Regina. She stood next to her mother's coffin, her eyes wet with tears. She wore a very demure black dress, suitable for mourning yet keeping with her sense of fashion.

" Black always was your color, " Mr. Gold said quietly as he walked towards her.

Regina snapped her head up and gasped. She then frowned, " I'm here to bury my mother so if you've come to gloat... "

" I came... To pay my respects, " He cut her off and lifted the rose up so she could see it. Regina watched as he stepped up and placed the rose gently on the stone surface of the casket. " We had our differences but Cora will always have a place in my heart. "

Regina scoffed, " You killed her to save your own life... And the lives of those pathetic Charmings. "

" Sadly, desperate times call for desperate measures, " Mr. Gold looked at her. He knew by the look on her face she wanted to say something more, like about Emma and the childrenbut she couldn't. He had made sure she couldn't speak of them ever without suffering.

" Like getting Mary-Margret to trick me into killing my own mother two days ago? " Regina asked. " You may be able to hide behind your dagger but she can't... She's going to die for what she did. "

" Come on, " Mr. Gold moved closer to Regina. " We both know that killing her will cost you the thing you want most... Henry. "

Regina looked away as he continued, " Why don't you just give up this obsession with vengeance? You know it can never make you happy. "

" Yes it will, " Regina replied without looking at him.

" You had a whole curse worth of vengeance, " Mr. Gold reminded her. " And what did it get you? A gaping hole in your heart and nothing to fill it. "

Regina turned her face to him, " That was your curse. "

" Which you cast, " Mr. Gold said. " Still haven't learned your lesson, have you? "

Regina looked shocked, " What lesson? "

" The same one your mother learned a long time ago, " He nodded towards Cora's coffin. " You can't have everything. "

Anger crept across Regina's face as he continued, " She wanted power... Ripped out her own heart to get it and lost everything she could have had with you and your father. You want vengeance? Then Henry's the price you'll pay. "

He leaned a little closer before he whispered, " Time to cut your losses. "

Regina smirked coldly as she shook her head, " Never. I WILL have my sonand I WILL have my vengeance. I will find a way to have everything... Just like you have. "

Mr. Gold scoffed, " You think I have everything, dearie? "

Regina frowned, " You know I can't elaborate. You made sure of that. "

" Only to protect what is mine, " Mr. Gold replied. " I couldn't have you telling my secrets in the street and putting innocent lives in danger. "

Regina smirked, " It won't be long until those secrets will come to light on their own... And when they do, we'll see how much this town still loves your precious Miss Swan when they find she's carrying your... "

" You leave her out of this, " Mr. Gold said firmly as Regina started to cough and grasp at her throat. He waited for it to subside before adding, " I believe you said your problem at this moment was with her mother. "

" Not for much longer, " Regina sneered.

Mr. Gold stared into her eyes, knowing the words she spoke were true. Without a second thought, he knew what he had to do...

* * *

Emma sat at the bar, looking first at Mary-Margret then upstairs. The boy was taking a shower before breakfast. She startled when David set a large cereal bowl down in front of her, drawing her attention to him. She furrowed her brow, " I thought we were having bacon and eggs for breakfast before you left for work. "

David set a box of fruit loops on the counter next to the bowl, " Yeahbut you're eating for three. I figured you would want something else besides. You need to keep your strength up. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded. She picked up the box and poured some cereal into the bowl as David went to the fridge to get some milk. " What are we going to tell Henry? It's been two days and she hasn't been out of bed except to use the bathroom. "

David looked towards Mary-Margret and frowned, " I don't know. "

" Maybe we shouldn't, " Emma muttered as David poured the milk. " He's been through enough already. "

David set the carton down and sighed, " I think that's a good idea. "

They fell silent, the phone ringing a few moments later. David furrowed his brow before picking it up, " Hello? Oh yes... She's right here. "

Emma took the phone when David offered it to her, putting it to her ear. " Hello? "

" Miss Swan? " The woman on the line said.

" This is she, " Emma replied.

" This is Nurse Amanda from Doc's office, " The woman said. " I'm calling to remind you of your four month check-up tomorrow afternoon. "

Emma hung her head. She had completely forgotten about the appointment. " Oh yeah... Can you remind me what time it's at? "

" Three o'clock, " The nurse replied. " Please wear something loose fitting since Doc will be doing a sonogram. If we're lucky, we'll be able to see what you're having. "

" Great, " Emma said. She looked at Mary-Margret, wondering if such news would do anything to cheer her up. She was starting to worry about her and had been since finding out what had happened.

" See you then, Miss Swan, " The nurse said. " Bye now. "

" Bye, " Emma said and hung up. She handed the phone back to David. She exhaled, " It was Doc's nurse. I have an appointment tomorrow at three. She said we might find out what the twins are. "

" Oh, " David said flatly. " You're not telling Gold, are you? When you find out I mean. "

Emma frowned, " He'll want to know. He needs to know. He's their father and he said... "

" Yeah but... " David looked towards Mary-Margret then back at Emma. He leaned in close and whispered, " He encouraged your mother to kill Cora. He gave her the tools to do it. Are you still going to stand by him after that? "

" Mary-Margret wanted her dead, " Emma whispered back. " She would have found a way without Gold. "

" She would have found a better way WITHOUT him, " David replied. " Maybe she wouldn't have killed her. "

Emma narrowed her eyes but didn't get a chance to say anything because she heard Henry on the stairs. " Who was on the phone? " He asked as he came to the bar.

" Doc's office, " Emma replied. " I have an appointment tomorrow. If we're lucky, we'll get to see what the babies are. "

Henry frowned and Emma wished she hadn't said anything. Henry had been excited to be a big brother but now he seemed to feel much differently since finding out the babies were fathered by Mr. Gold. He forced a smile, " Great. "

Emma motioned to David, " Why don't you eat some breakfast? Grandpa's fixing eggs and bacon. "

" I'll just take some cereal if that's okay, " Henry moved to take a seat at the bar.

" Okay, " David nodded and got Henry's favorite cereal out of the cabinet. He grabbed a bowl and set it in front of Henry before filling it. He then poured the milk and set it down. " I'll be right back. "

David put together a tray of food for Mary-Margret before carrying it to her. Emma watched as her mother lay completely still, not even looking at him. He gently prodded her before she finally lifted her hand and waved him off, David frowning. He walked out of the bedroom and Emma furrowed her brow. " Anything? "

" Won't eat a bite, " David replied as he walked back around the bar and put the tray down. Ithad been the same the past two days and Emma knewMary-Margret was getting into dangerous territory. If she continued not eating, she would become sick.

Henry looked towards the bedroom, " What's wrong with her? "

Emma took a breath, unsure if she should say anything. Henry knew Cora was dead but nothing else. " Nothing, " She said. " She's just a little... Sick. "

David walked up next to her and looked like he was going to say something. She glanced at him, seeing he was unsure of what to add. Henry looked at him then back at her, " You guys are lying to me... Aren't you? "

" No, " Emma said gently. " No one's lying. "

Henry looked her straight in the face, " You are. You lied to me about the babies and about Mr. Gold... And just like you lied to me about my dad. "

" Henry, " Emma reached out and touched his right shoulder. She felt her heart sink when he pulled away from her, giving her a hurt look. She turned to look at David. He went to the other side of the kitchen but had been watching them. She frowned, deciding they had to stop lying and tell the truth.

" He's right, " Emma said. " We're lying. "

David walked back to the bar, shaking his head. " Emma, " He said, looking scared.

" He deserves to know, " Emma said and David sighed, leaning heavily on the counter as he prepared himself for her words. She then turned back to Henry. He looked at her anxiously, rubbing his hands on his jeans. It was something Neal used to do when he was nervous and Emma wagered he probably still did.

" Here's the thing, Henry. Cora's death... Mary-Margret was partially responsible... " Emma looked at David, knowing he would be relieved she pinned some of the blame on Mr. Gold though she hadn't said his name outright. She stammered as she continued, " For it and that's why she's so upset. "

" No, " Henry said. He shook his head, " Sh-Sh-She couldn't... "

There was a knock at the door, David furrowing his brow. Emma turned back to Henry, " She was trying to protect us. "

" But she's Snow White, " Henry said. " She wouldn't hurt anybody. "

Emma inhaled deeply, trying to figure out a better way to explain. She heard David open the door before he shouted, " Get out! "

She turned to face the door to see Mr. Gold was standing there, her heart leaping at the sight of him. She was surprised she hadn't sensed him coming then realized her apprehension over telling the truth to Henry had probably distracted her from feeling his approach. Mr. Gold looked unaffected by David's tone as he said, " I think you're gonna want to hear what I have to say. "

David let go of the door, it swinging open a little more as Mr. Gold looked towards Mary-Margret. He frowned, " For her sake. "

Emma got up and walked to the door, Henry following her. Seeing him made her feel cautiously happy. She hadn't seen him since he had demanded her to leave his shop two days prior. " What are you talking about? "

Mr. Gold looked at her, " Regina... She's planning to strike back. "

Emma reached for Henry, pulling him close as Mr. Gold finished, " Against your mother. "

" What is she going to do to her? " Henry stepped forward. Emma pulled him back, not wanting him to get too far out of her reach. She didn't want to give Henry a chance to lash out at Mr. Gold like he had in Manhattan.

Mr. Gold looked at Henry, " She didn't say. "

" No, " David said lowly. " You just don't get to come in here and drop a bomb like that. You're going to figure this out and you're going to help us. "

" And why should I? " Mr. Gold asked and pursed his lips. Emma felt her heart sink, feeling like the answer should have been obvious. He had made her feel like he cared about her and she had hoped it included her family as well.

" Because, aside from us being family now because of what you did to Emma, Mary-Margret saved your life, " David said firmly. His words were practically what Emma wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to.

Emma held Henry closer. She hadn't got the chance to tell David how things had changed between them, feeling like it wasn't exactly the right time. David continued as Mr. Gold looked towards Mary-Margret again, " Now, you owe her a debt... And you always pay your debts, don't you? You're going to help us stop Regina. "

Mr. Gold looked at Emma, ~How do you feel about this, darling? ~

Emma swallowed. She still had some lingering fears about his true feelings for her. She took a deep breath, knowing her voice would be shaking if she were really speaking the words. ~If you meant anything you said to me in New York... About me and the babies...~

~I did, ~ He cut her off. He gave her a bit of a hurt look, like the thin layer of doubt in the unfinished question stung. ~I meant every word. ~

~Then you know what to do, ~ Emma said.

He nodded, ~I do. I'm sorry I gave you the impression I didn't. ~

Emma was stunned by Mr. Gold's apology. ~Gold... ~

" So? " David said, breaking their connection.

Mr. Gold nodded, " I do indeed owe Snow for saving my life. We will find out what Regina is planning and stop her. Once we do it, that debt will be cleared, correct? "

David frowned, " Yeah. That one will. We have a few others that we need to talk about but they can wait. "

Mr. Gold looked at Mary-Margret again, " Then I suppose we had better get to work. "

" Finally, we agree, " David replied. Emma watched as David reached for his holster before he slipped into it. He then got his jacket. Mr. Gold stepped aside as he headed for the door.

He paused on the threshold then turned to face Emma, his eyes going to the bedroom. " Keep an eye on your mother... And get her to eat something. "

" I can't guarantee anything but I'll try, " Emma said. She watched David leave, looking down at Henry once David was gone. " You want to finish breakfast, kid? "

Henry frowned, " I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'll just go upstairs and read the story book. "

Emma blinked, " Uh, okay. If you say so. "

Henry pulled away and took off up the stairs...


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(David and Mr. Gold head to the cemetery to find out what Regina is up to. Emma asks Neal for a favor. Mr. Gold tells Emma and David what Regina is planning.)

David glanced over at Mr. Gold as he drove through town. They were heading to the cemetery. Mr. Gold had said it was the best place to start since Regina kept most of her magical objects there, choosing not to keep them at her house. His eyes were fixed on the road, his jaw set like he was lost in thought.

David was thinking about a lot things himself. He wanted to ask Mr. Gold about his plans regarding Emma. He had a million of questions since seeing the nursery too, afraid Mr. Gold was planning on taking the babies once they were born. He refocused his attention on the road as he tried to think of a way to approach the questions he had.

David looked at Mr. Gold again, knowing the only way to ask about something so important was to be up front. He wasn't sure how willing Mr. Gold was to discuss something so personal though Emma was his concern as well. He needed to know what the imp was thinking about doing with his grandchildren so he could do whatever was necessary to stop him. Mr. Gold had taken enough from themand he wasn't going to allow him to take anything else.

Without looking at him, Mr. Gold quietly said, " I would feel much more comfortable if you would keep your eyes on the road, Charming. "

" Well I would be a LOT more comfortable if I knew what you are planning, " David said sharply. It wasn't the way he had waned to ask but at least it was out.

Mr. Gold glanced at him, " I won't know what to do until we investigate and ascertain what Regina might be up to. She is capable of many things, as you and I both know. "

" I don't mean about that, " David said flatly. " I mean Emma. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " What about her? "

David narrowed his eyes, " I know about the nursery, Gold. "

He nodded, " Yes. I am aware of that. Mary-Margret asked me about it. Didn't she tell you? "

" She hasn't said two words to me since we left your shop, " David said. It was true. As soon as they got back to the apartment, Mary-Margret had changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed. She refused to eat or speak, only drinking water and getting out of bed to go to the bathroom.

David had started slipping fruit juice into the water so she would at least get some caloriesbut he knew she wouldn't get by for long on the mixture. The first time she tasted the juice, she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster but otherwise did not argue. She either didn't have it in her or just didn't feel like it. It was like she was in some sort of trance she could not break out of.

" I see, " Mr. Gold said. " I do apologize... "

" Oh no, no, no, " David lifted his right hand off the steering wheel and waved it. " Apologies are useless. You used her to save your ass. You took advantage of the fact she wanted Cora dead so you could continue to live. "

" Wouldn't you want the person who killed your mother to die? " Mr. Gold asked pointedly.

David blinked, " He diedbut that's not the point. If Mary-Margret had time, she could have figured out another way to take care of Cora. "

Mr. Gold snorted, " Humanity worked so well when you spared Regina's life so I'm sure it would have worked if you had spared Cora's. "

" Gold... " David growled. " That's not the kind of people... "

" Of course I do wonder where that humanity was when you had me eating worms and slime in that wretched dungeon, " Mr. Gold said, a bit of sarcasm in his tone. He snapped his fingers, " Oh yes. I'm not human so I didn't deserve it... Or was that just you getting back at me because you had no way to kill me? "

David did not answer right away. He had done the only thing he could by locking him up in the special dungeon. He had done so to keep The Enchanted Forest safe from him once and for all. " If it weren't for you... "

" If it weren't for me, " Mr. Gold cut him off. " You would not have become a prince, you would not have met Snowand you would not have your daughter. You would have died a Shepard, caring for your ailing mother. "

" At least she would have still been alive, " David hissed.

Mr. Gold snapped his fingers again, " Oh wait... No you wouldn't have. The farm would have been repossessedand the two of you would have been forced into poverty and squalor. "

" But my mother was killed... " David lifted his right index finger.

" By Regina's forces, " Mr. Gold cut him off again. " Not by me. "

David thought it overand it was quite true. He sighed, " Okay, so maybe the worms were a bit much... Considering. "

Mr. Gold snorted, " A bit? And letting me die and take my power with me would have been perfectly alright? "

" Cora wouldn't have gotten it that way, " David pointed out. " She wouldn't have been as powerful. "

" But she still would have been a formidable opponent, " Mr. Gold countered. " Don't forget who taught her. "

" We could have handled her, " David replied. " We know you well enough. "

" But you didn't know her, " Mr. Gold said firmly.

" We could have handled her, " David said firmly.

Mr. Gold snorted, " Without Emma? "

" What do you mean? " David said. " She would have fought alongside of us. "

Mr. Gold turned to face him, his eyes narrowed. " Can you be so sure? She was quite devastated the first time I was away so she would have been even more so in the event of my actual passing. "

" Keep telling yourself that, " David said. " Emma's a lot stronger than you know. "

" Oh I know how powerful she is... Physically at least " Mr. Gold said. He smirked slightly, " I am very well acquainted with it. "

David frowned, knowing what he was getting at. " Gold... "

" You said she was strong. I was only agreeing, " Mr. Gold shrugged. " Now, magically... She has barely started to realize her full potential. She would have been useless at this stage. "

" How dare you... " David glared at him.

" Once she stops holding herself back, she will be a force to be reckoned with. I might even be afraid of her once she does but as of now, she's a merely a kitten compared to the tiger she will grow into, " Mr. Gold replied.

David sighed, realizing he was right. Emma had some serious self-confidence issues that needed to be dealt with. She could try to be strong for only so long before they would drag her back down again. He shook his head, " Fine... I have to give you that. Back to what I was going to ask you though. "

" Yes, please. We do not have any more time to waste on tangents, " Mr. Gold nodded.

David put on the most serious face he could muster and looked at Mr. Gold. " Why do you have a nursery in your home? What are you planning? "

Mr. Gold looked out the window, " It was supposed to be a surprise for Emma... When we returned home from finding my son. "

" A surprise? " David repeated. " Sorry if I seem a little apprehensive but I've never known any of your surprises to be good. Is there something we don't know about Belle? Look, if you think I'm going to let you have those babies in your house with her there..."

" The nursery is for Emma's twins, " Mr. Gold said. " Belle has nothing to do with this. "

David blinked, " Wait... What? "

" Belle has nothing to do with this, " Mr. Goldrepeated. He looked at him, " We are... No longer together. "

" But after the way you were with her at the town line... At the hospital... " David still wasn't sure he was hearing Mr. Gold correctly. Everything he had seen told him he was still emotionally attached to the girl.

Mr. Gold took a deep breath, " As I told Mary-Margret, I took her out there to tell her about Emma and break it off with her. I have chosen Emma. I will always have feelings for Belle but not like I have for Emma. For your sake, I will not elaborate but I do feel something quite powerful with Emma... Something more powerful than with anyone else. "

David furrowed his brow, feeling like he had been broadsided as another realization washed over him. He looked at Mr. Gold, " So you were going to show her the nursery... And ask her to come live with you? "

" I would have asked her to consider it, yes. I believe that tiny apartment may become a little cramped with the twins. Emma, being an independent sort, probably will not like the idea of living in my house all the time but I do want to give her the option of having somewhere else to go, " Mr. Gold replied.

David scoffed. He didn't want Emma that close to Mr. Gold. He still didn't trust him and was sure he would try to do something to Emma behind closed doors after lulling her into a false sense of safety. " Well that's a nice thought but Mary-Margret and I have already decided something about that on our own. She won't need a place at your house. "

" And here I had gotten my hopes up that you had started to accept the idea of me being a part of your family, " Mr. Gold quirked his mouth.

" Oh I've accepted it, " David recalled the words he had said at the apartment. He had acknowledged that Mr. Gold was a member of the family because of the twins. He frowned, " It doesn't mean I have to like it. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " I see. I guess I can't have everything. "

David said nothing in return as he turned down the road that led to the cemetery. He glanced at Mr. Gold, finding he had gone back to staring out the windshield, " We should be there in a few minutes. "

" I know, " Mr. Gold nodded. " I only made this drive myself less than half an hour ago. "

David gripped the steering wheel tighter as they neared the fence that surrounded the cemetery. It was the gate closest to the Mills Family mausoleum. " We need to get in and get out as quickly as possible. Regina will probably know we're in there. "

" Indeed, " Mr. Gold nodded.

David turned the truck down the narrow road that led to the part of the cemetery they were heading for. He decided driving to it would be better than walking, saving them precious time. When he was close enough, he pulled the truck to a stop and turned off the engine. He opened his door as Mr. Gold opened the passenger side door and they both got out.

" I take it you've been here before, " Mr. Gold asked as David rummaged around for a flashlight.

" Yeah, " David said as he found the flashlight he was looking for. " The night Emma was kidnapped was the first time. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " That was a terrible night for all of us, wasn't it? "

David nodded, " Yeah. Uh... Thanks for sending Frederick out to help find her. If Jefferson hadn't got the jump on him, he might have been able to save Emma. "

" It was all I was capable of doing, " Mr. Gold replied as they headed for the mausoleum. " Emma and I realized that we were being tricked and I did not want to let that impostor out of my sight. "

" There's still a lot of things I don't know, Gold. Maybe you can elaborate on that story when we have time, " David said. Emma still hadn't told him the entire story and he hadn't pressed her. She was still pretty sensitive about the whole ordeal.

Mr. Gold blinked, " Oh. Well, the short version is that Regina tried to trick me with a fake Belle in order to gain the dagger. She failed and I had to relocate it to the place you and Mary-Margret found it. "

David snorted, " Oh. That clears things up. "

" Your sarcasm is not appreciated, " Mr. Gold frowned. " I came very close to losing my life that night as I am sure Emma came very close to losing hers. I also came very close to reverting to my former self. "

" What? " David blinked.

" I managed to stave it off, " Me. Gold replied. " However, that night was very dangerous for both of us and should not be mocked. "

David frowned, " Yeah. True. Sorry. "

Mr. Gold nodded but said nothing. He looked towards the mausoleum, " Come. We must focus on now and not the past. "

" Yeah, " David said. They walked to the doors, David trying them to find they were locked. " She locked them. "

Mr. Gold sighed and waved his hand, the door flying open. David looked at him and he shrugged, " A simple spell. Even a child could cast it. "

" Right, "David said. They walked inside to find the stone coffin had been pushed back into place. David went to it and started to push, a thought crossing his mind as it scraped against the floor. " Are you going to teach the twins how to use magic? " He asked once the stairs were exposed.

Mr. Gold shrugged, " If they have an interest, perhaps. They will certainly have the ability. "

" Can you be so sure? " David arched an eyebrow.

" How could they not? " Mr. Gold asked. " With their mother being The Savior and I being who I am. "

David nodded. He couldn't argue with that because it was indeed a powerful combination, " Right. Just don't force them into it, okay? "

" No one said I would, " Mr. Gold replied. " But I am willing to teach if they are willing to learn. Perhaps I can keep them from making the same mistakes I have made. "

" That would be great, " David looked down the stairs then at Mr. Gold again. " Do you want to go first or should I? "

" Are you afraid she's left us a surprise? " Mr. Gold looked down the stairs as well.

David sighed, " It IS Regina. "

" Slowly, " Mr. Gold said as he looked at him. " If we see something, we can avoid it. "

" Right, " David nodded then put his right foot on the first step. He was about three steps down when Mr. Gold followed. He looked over his shoulder, " Sense anything? "

Mr. Gold shook his head, " No magical traps if that's what you're asking. "

David continued to take careful steps, scanning the passageway for trip lines or any other kind of trigger. He saw nothing, letting out the breath he had been holding once he reached the bottom.

" The room we need is up ahead, " Mr. Gold said.

" I know, " David said. " Henry got in here while Emma and Mary-Margret were in The Enchanted Forest. I saved him right as he opened a box with a very poisonous looking snake in it. "

" Ah yes, " Mr. Gold said. " The viper of Agrabah. It is what she used to kill Mary-Margret's father. You were right in assuming it was very deadly. A few seconds later and there would have been no hope for Henry. "

David frowned, " You don't have to tell me that. "

" I was just saying, " Mr. Gold said. They fell silent as they approached the room, stopping in the doorway. Mr. Gold sighed, " Hmmm... It appears we just missed our dear queen. "

David watched as Mr. Gold walked into the room. It was filled with more things than before, puzzling David. " What is this? "

Mr. Gold looked around at the trunks andboxes, stopping at a blue satin dress that had been cast into the floor. He moved it around with his cane for second as David opened a small trunk. " These are Cora's belongings. It looks like Regina is planning on using one of her spells on Mary-Margret. "

David dug through the trunk he had opened as Mr. Gold continued to search the room. He looked up when he heard the sound of glass bottles rattling to see Mr. Gold carrying an apothecary box towards him and sat it down on one of the trunks. He watched as Mr. Gold scanned the contents of the box, a look of dread coming over his face.

" Something's missing, " He said quietly. David moved closer as Mr. Gold pointed to two empty compartments. " Chimera blood and viper's eye. "

" What kind of curse do you need those for? " David asked quietly. He looked at Mr. Gold and he appeared to be thinking.

" It's the curse of the empty hearted, " Mr. Gold replied.

David nodded, " I don't like the sound of that. What does it do? "

" I don't have time to explain here. Let's go back to the apartment and I shall tell everyone all at once, " Mr. Gold said. He looked at David, " Let's go. "

* * *

Emma sat at the bar, staring at Mary-Margret. It had been a while since David had left and she was still trying to think of a way to talk to her mother. Her eyes went to the tray of refused food that had grown cold on the opposite counter. She knew that Mary-Margret need to eat but couldn't think of a way to talk her into it.

She was starting to understand what she had put her parents through the month she had been depressed. She glanced upstairs, knowing she had put Henry through the same thing as well. She frowned, thinking about the danger he was in if Regina were planning revenge. She needed to get him out of harm's way until the problem was taken care of.

Sending to stay with Granny and Ruby would have been useless, Regina knowing they often babysat him. No, she had to get him far away. She looked at the phone, an idea coming to her mind. Henry wanted to spend time with his father and really didn't seem interested in being with her, not after finding out about her relationship with Mr. Gold. She sighed, reaching for the handset and dialing the number for Granny's.

The phone rang twice before the desk clerk answered. " Granny's Bed and Breakfast... How may I help you? " She said, sounding way too awake for so early in the morning.

" Can you put me through to Neal Cassidy's room please? " Emma asked as she got up and walked to the front door. She knew he would be there. He wasn't a morning person, never had been.

She heard some ruffling of papers before the desk clerk said, " Patching you through now. "

Emma held her breath as the phone rang several times. After the tenth ring, she was thinking about hanging up but he finally picked up. " I didn't order a wake-up call, " Neal muttered, sounding half asleep.

" It's not a wake up call, " Emma said sharply as she slipped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. She couldn't risk Mary-Margret or Henry listening to the call.

" Emma? " Neal sounded surprised. " Why are you calling me? We haven't talked in two days... Not since. "

Emma exhaled, " I know... I need a favor. "

" Sure... Sure, " Neal said hurriedly. " Anything you need. "

Emma frowned at his eagerness to help. She knew he would probably change his mind once she asked. " Uh... You know how Mary-Margret... "

" Yeah, " Neal cut her off. He was like had sensed she was scared to say the words. He had been there when Mary-Margret and David ran in, too late to stop Regina from killing Cora.

" Well, Regina wants revenge for it and I'm worried about Henry getting caught up in the crossfire, " Emma spoke quietly though no one inside the apartment could hear her. " I'm wondering if you could take him back to New York with you for a little while. Just until this all blows over. "

Neal was silent for a long moment then sighed, " Sure. I can do it. I wanted to spend some time with him anyway. "

" I know you did, " Emma replied. " And I know I said I wanted you to do it here... "

" No, no.I get it. You want to keep our son out of danger, " Neal said. " Have you told him yet? "

" Not yet. I'm waiting for David and Mr. Gold to get back. They went to see if they could figure out what Regina's thinking about doing and then we'll go from there, " Emma said.

" I'll meet you at the diner in a little while. Just come by once you've figured it out, " Neal said.

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " Thanks. "

" Anything for my boy, " Neal said then quietly added, " And you. "

Emma went cold at the words. She heard the downstairs door open, " I got to go. They're back. "

" Okay. See you at the diner, " Neal said.

" Okay, " Emma replied. " Bye. "

" Bye, " Neal said and hung up.

Emma opened the apartment door and stepped back inside, Neal's words still echoing in her mind. Though he was engaged to Tamara, he acted like he would do anything for her to forgive him. She wasn't sure if she could. His sudden abandonment had made her a little gun shy about love.

She knew it was tainting her relationship with Mr. Gold, scared to give of herself too much in case he too left her. She did trust him more since returning home from Manhattan but not as much as she knew she should. She also knew he could sense it, her reluctance appearing to hurt him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, heading back to the phone cradle before placing the handset back in it.

She turned when she heard the apartment door open, David and Mr. Gold walking in like they were about to deliver some bad news. " So, " Emma said. " What's up? "

" We know what spell Regina's preparing to cast, " David said then looked at Mr. Gold. " Well, I just know the name. He knows what it does anyway. He wouldn't tell me until we got back here. "

Emma looked at him as David moved to stand to her left side, " So? "

Mr. Gold walked into the apartment and towards the kitchen before walking back. It was like he was trying to pickthe right words to use. He looked past her as he said, " She's going to cast the curse of the empty hearted. "

" What the Hell does that do? " Emma furrowed her brow. It didn't sound good... Whatever it was.

Mr. Gold looked at her, " In theory, it gives you the power to make someone love you. "

Emma took a step back and put her left hand up, " Doesn't that break magic laws? "

Mr. Gold nodded as she tried to remember what little she knew about it. " You can't bring someone back to life... You can't force someone to love you... "

" This particular spell can make someone THINK they love you, " Mr. Gold explained. " And if you're as desperate for love as Regina appears to be, that just might be enough. "

Emma shook her head, still unsure of how Regina's mind worked. Her attention was drawn to the stairs when she heard Henry's voice, " She's going to use it on me... Isn't she? "

David gasped then walked over to Henry. He reached for him, " Henry... Why don't you go back upstairs? Let us handle this. "

" No! " Henry pushed him away, making David scoff in disbelief. He ran to Emma and looked up at her. She touched his right shoulder, rubbing it as he continued, " Emma... You said you were going to be honest with me. "

He then turned to look at David and Mr. Gold, " Now... Why is Regina using this curse? "

Emma opened her mouth to speak though she didn't have an answer. Mr. Gold stepped in, " Because it's the only way she can get everything she wants... And she can get you "

Henry looked shocked, " But if all she wants is... "

" Your mother is a complicated woman, " Mr. Gold cut him off.

Emma looked at him. It still made her feel like a nobody when people talked about Regina like she really was Henry's mother. It made her feel like she assumed it made him feel when people called him a coward. He continued, " She wants love yes but she also wants vengeance... " He glanced into the bedroom, " On Mary-Margret. "

David furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest, " How does the curse give her both? "

" Because the last ingredient she needs to enact the curse is the heart of the person she hates the most, " Mr. Gold looked towards Mary-Margret again.

Emma gasped, " You have to stop her. "

Mr. Gold shook his head and chuckled, " I don't have to do anything. "

Emma couldn't believe her ears. Even David had said he was family so it made him obligated to help... At least in her mind. She was about to say something when he continued as he looked at David, " To the contrary, I believe warning you fulfills my debt. "

David became angry, " Not even close! This is my wife's life we're talking about! "

" Not to mention my son's! " Emma added.

He turned towards her but didn't look directly at her, " Well, all wars have costs. "

Emma gasped at how emotionally detached he was being about the whole thing. " Nice, " She scoffed.

" Well, this is a blood feud, dearie. One that goes back a very long time. The only way you can end a blood feud is by the spilling of more blood, " He finally looked at her. " That is the only way I know of to eliminate your Regina problem. "

David rubbed his forehead before looking at him, " By what? Killing her? "

Emma heard Henry gasp as she thought about Mr. Gold's words. " Is there no other option? " Emma asked quietly as she looked towards Mr. Gold. She still couldn't believe how cold and calculating he was acting, like he wasn't even an interested party.

" I'm afraid not, " He replied.

~What THE HELL, Gold? ~ Emma spoke to him through their connection.

~It's black and white, darling. I can't help it, ~ He replied. ~There are no shades of gray this time. ~

~Gold, ~ Emma started.

Henry rushed to David, Emma breaking the connection to look at him, " STOP! " He then looked at Emma before turning back to David, " Listen to yourselves! You're talking about killing my mom! "

Emma frowned, Henry referring to Regina as his mother stabbing at her heart again. He continued, " You used to be heroes! What happened to you? "

David tried to speak but he obviously couldn't come up with anything to say. Henry shook his head and ran to the door. He grabbed his coat and backpack. Emma looked at David but he didn't look like he was going to move.

" Henry, " Emma called after him. He did not stop, throwing the door open and taking off out into the hall. Emma grabbed her coat and turned to David and Mr. Gold. " No matter how this plays out, we should keep him as far away from it as possible. "

David nodded and she took off to follow him...


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Henry! Stop! " Emma said as she reached for his left arm. She had caught up to him moments before he reached the sidewalk.

" Go away, " He shook her off. " I don't want to talk to you! "

Emma frowned, grabbing his arm again but harder. She swung him around so he was facing her, her sudden show of strength startling the boy. He blinked as she took him by the shoulders and said, " Would you listen? David and I aren't going to kill Regina. "

" Mr. Gold said it was the only way, " Henry stammered.

" It's not, " Emma said firmly as she eased her grip on his shoulders. " David and I will think of another way. We just need time. "

Henry frowned, " How much time? "

" I don't know, " Emma said. She still held Henry, knowing he would most likely bolt if she released him. " David and him could be discussing that right now. You knowand I know grandpa isn't going to let anyone die. He's still a hero. "

Henry sighed, " Fine. But I don't trust Mr. Gold. "

" I know you don't, " Emma nodded. She was starting to wonder how much she really trusted him herself. He had acted so harsh towards her in the apartment, like he really didn't care at all. It was such a sharp contrast to the way he had been the night before he was stabbed.

She then recalled how he refused to make too much eye contact with her, wondering if he was scared to look at her and see her reaction to his words. She had wanted to talk to him more through their bond but was not sure she wanted to hear what he would say if they continued. She lifted her right hand and brushed Henry's hair out of his face, " But just because he says we need to kill Regina doesn't mean we have to. "

Henry sighed, " Well, I'm not going back in there while he's there. "

" You don't have to, " Emma said. She looked down the street towards Granny's then back at Henry, " Come on. Let's go. "

" Where? " Henry asked.

" You'll see, " Emma said.

They silently walked to the sidewalk before heading to the diner, Emma keeping her left hand on Henry's right shoulder. She did it halfway to keep him from running and halfway to assure him she still loved him. She got the feeling he was questioning it after finding out how much she had lied to protect him. It was obvious he didn't see it the way she did and struggled to see things through his eyes instead.

As they neared the diner, Emma wondered if she had given Neal enough time to get there. She walked up the front steps and opened the door, ushering Henry inside. She let out the breath she had been holding when she spotted Neal sitting at a booth. Henry looked up at her, " Why did you bring me here? We just ate breakfast not that long ago. "

" We're not here for breakfast, " Emma said as she gently pushed Henry towards the booth where Neal sat.

Neal turned his head at the sound of her voice, smiling at her then at Henry. " Hey, buddy. Saved you a seat. "

Henry gave him a puzzled look then looked up at Emma, " Did you know he was going to be here? "

" She called me, " Neal said. His eyes darted to Emma, " She thought you'd like to spend time with me while I'm in town. "

" Oh, " Henry said.

Emma took a step back, " I'm going to go get a coffee. "

" Yeah, " Neal nodded as Henry sat down. " We'll be right here. "

Emma walked to the counter, Ruby coming right to her. " Hey, can I have a decaf? "

Ruby furrowed her brow, " Decaf? Are you cutting back on the caffeine, Emma? "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

" Coming right up, " Ruby said and walked away to the coffee machine.

" Taking care of yourself, huh? " Baelfire's voice startled Emma. She looked to her left to find he was sitting at the counter but she hadn't noticed him. He had a half-eaten breakfast platter in front of him and a cup of coffee.

He wore his leather jacket, a silverish gray t-shirt and worn blue jeans. He looked freshly showered and smelled so as well. His still damp hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the ends starting to curl. It reminded Emma of the way Mr. Gold's hair had been in the hospital after saving him from the river.

" Hi, Bae... " Emma said. She could see the features he had gotten from his father. His distinctive nose was quite similar but slightly diffused, probably because of the contributions his mother made to the gene pool.

His brown eyes were still as piercing and deep, unmistakably Gold through and through. They darkened with annoyance as he snorted, " It's Nick Kendal to you. Only people I like can call me Bae or Baelfire. "

Emma blinked, feeling a little stung by Baelfire's thinly veiled implication that he wasn't fond of her. " Okay... Nick. "

Baelfire picked up his coffee and took adrink. He put the cup down, swallowing before he said, " How's your mother? "

" How do you know? " Emma asked.

" Neal told me, " Baelfire replied. " As much as he knew anyway. "

Emma frowned. She wasn't sure Mr. Gold had told him anything since made her go home almost as soon as she got back to the shop. The fact that Baelfire was staying at Granny's and not with his father made her wonder, especially after the emotional outpouring that had occurred moments before Cora poofed them away. " She's... As good as can be expected. "

Baelfire nodded, " So you're not going to tell me either, huh? "

" What's that supposed to mean? " Emma furrowed her brow.

" My old man wouldn't elaborate. That's why I had to ask Neal, " Baelfire said. " He said she'd be fine and then asked me to come stay at his house. After that, he dodged every question I asked. "

" Why didn't you go home with him? " Emma asked as Ruby brought back her coffee.

Ruby lingered, Emma turning her attention to her. " That guyover there ordered Henry a sundae. Should I take it to him now? " She asked.

" That guy is Henry's father, Ruby. And yes, you can take it to them, " Emma nodded. Ruby walked away and Emma turned back to Baelfire. " Why didn't you go home with him? " She repeated.

Baelfire scoffed, " I know when I'm not getting the whole storyand he wasn't giving it to me and neither are you. That doesn't sit right with me. I couldn't stay in the same house with someone who was going to lie to me. "

" Baelfire... " She stopped when he gave her a dirty look for using his real name. " Nick, It's hard to explain. "

" Not if you start talking, " Baelfire cut her off. " You know and you're keeping it from me. You're not telling me because you want to protect my father. "

" It's not my place to tell you what happened, " Emma frowned. She wanted him to hear it from Mr. Gold and not her. She didn't want to talk about it in public either. " You have to ask him. He knows more than I do anyway. "

" And have him lie to me? " Baelfire's right eyebrow came up. He then shook his head, " Never mind. You'd probably lie to me about it too. "

" You don't know that, " Emma narrowed her eyes. Ruby returned, casting her a glance before going back behind the counter. It was tinged with a bit of sadness, making her think things weren't going well at the booth.

Baelfire leaned in closer then quietlysaid, " Then tell me why my father is alive and the witch is dead. "

Emma shook her head, " I told you. It's not my place. You need to ask your father. "

Baelfire sat back, " Then I'm done with you if you're going to keep sounding like a broken record. Don't talk to me again until you're ready to tell me what happened. "

Emma took a step back, not sure what else to say. She gasped when she bumped into Greg. She was shocked to see he was still in town. He set a plate with a sandwich down and slid it to Ruby as she walked up. " Can I get this sandwich wrapped up to go? I was thinking about going on a hike. "

Emma turned to Greg, " A hike, huh? "

Greg looked at her, " Well, Doctor Whale said it would be good for me to get on my feet... Plus, I'm kind of a nature photography nerd. "

" Just thought you'd be back in Pennsylvania by now, " Emma replied. Greg looked like he was doing much better than he had been before she had left for Manhattan. In her mind, if he was well enough to go on a nature hike then he was well enough to get out of Storybrooke.

" This town's starting to grow on me, " Greg said as he got his wallet out. Ruby had returned with his to-go bag. He took out the money he needed to pay Ruby and handed it to her as he looked at her, " Thank you very much. "

Emma watched as Greg left, his eyes never leaving hers until he was out the door. She then turned to Ruby, who seemed to mirror her apprehension. Something about Greg didn't sit right with her but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided it was just because he was a stranger and hoped that's all it was.

She picked up her coffee and walked back to the table to find Neal sitting alone, the sundae pushed away from where Henry had been. " How did it go? " Emma looked down at Neal.

" We're good. He said yes, " Neal said as he adjusted his scarf. He looked really pleased with himself.

Emma furrowed her brow, " Seriously? "

Neal nodded, " Yeah. He's in the bathroom right now. I'm going to go back to Granny's and pack. Not bad for the first day to be his dad if I say so myself. "

Emma looked down at the booth, noticing something missing. She pointed to the empty seat, " But where's his backpack? "

Neal looked down to where she was pointing and stammered, " I don't know... Took it with him. "

" To the bathroom? " Emma asked sharply. Henry never took his backpack to the bathroom with him. He was pretty attached to it but not that much so. " Did you really fall for that? "

Neal looked up at her, a bit of shock coming over his face. Emma continued, " He's your son. I told you that in Manhattan. He's slippery, just like you. "

Neal gasped and paused before he said, " He's running... "

Emma moved out of the way as Neal stood up, " Now we have to go find him. "

" But how, Emma? " Neal asked as he quickly buttoned his coat. " I have no idea where he could have gone. I've only been in town since yesterday. "

Emma sighed, " And I'm not really sure either. He's been here his whole life and knows all the nooks and crannies I've yet to discover. "

" Is something wrong? " Ruby had walked up unnoticed. She looked concerned like she had heard them talking.

Emma turned to her, " Henry's taken off and we don't know where. "

Ruby smiled, " Maybe I can help. I do have a VERY good sense of smell. "

Emma felt a wave of relief wash over her, " Oh thank you, Ruby. But what about the diner? "

" Granny will understand. Let me go tell herand I'll get my coat, " Ruby said and walked away.

Neal blinked then looked at Emma, " How can she help us? No one's sense of smell is THAT good. "

Emma smirked, " You don't know Ruby. I swear she can find him. "

Neal frowned, " I hope you're right. "

* * *

Mr. Gold watched as David paced the apartment. He had been trying to think of a way to take care of Regina without killing her. He sighed, " It's useless, Charming. If she doesn't die, Mary-Margret will. "

David turned and pointed his right index finger at him, " I refuse to accept that! "

" Then you are being a fool, " Mr. Gold replied. " Sometimes, the only way to get rid of a problem is to eliminate it. "

David frowned, " You may believe thatbut I don't. That's not the way Mary-Margretand I do things. "

" And yet she wanted Cora to die, " Mr. Gold motioned towards the bedroom.

" She was caught up in the moment after finding out about her mother and seeing her friend die, " David walked towards him. He narrowed his eyes, " And you took advantage of that! "

" If I had died and Cora lived, I would not have been the only casualty, " Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes back. He then motioned to the front door, " Cora would have laid waste to this town and your family. "

" We could have stopped her, " David countered. " We would have found a way and we would have stopped her. "

Mr. Gold scoffed, " If you say so. "

David got right in his face, " I KNOW so. "

Mr. Gold sneered but was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. David gave him a cold look as he went to it and answered, " Hello? "

Mr. Gold moved away from David as he listened to the caller. " Emma, slow down, " He said firmly. " What do you mean Henry ran off? "

" He looked determined to get away, " Mr. Gold said but David silenced him by putting his hand. He frowned, not appreciating it.

" So you went to Granny's to have Neal ask him to come to New York with him and he bolted? " David sounded like he was repeating whatever Emma had told him. " Yeah, I understand but I can't leave your mother... "

" I'll stay, " Mr. Gold walked back to David.

He turned and blinked, " What? "

" I said I will stay with Mary-Margret while you go find Henry, " Mr. Gold said. " Regina may try to attack if she thinks Mary-Margret is alone. "

David frowned, like he didn't like the offer then sighed, " Okay, fine Gold. But I don't want to come home to find you've handled things yourself. "

Mr. Gold put his left hand up, " I promise I will do nothing of the sort. It's Mary-Margret and your problem, not mine. "

David narrowed his eyes again, " Yeah, Emma. I'm on my way. "

Mr. Gold watched as David hung up the phone. He then walked over to him, looking like he wanted to say something. Mr. Gold took a step back, " Yes, Charming? "

David gave him a hard glare, " Look... You're a part of this family as long as you say you're with Emma so it IS your problem. Unless you lied to me about the commitment you want to make to her... "

" I did not lie, " Mr. Gold said lowly as he glared back at David. He had been earnest though he doubted David would ever believe him. Emma made him feel more alive than he had felt in years and he wasn't about to let that go.

" Then prove it, " David replied just as lowly. He said nothing else as he went to the door, grabbing his coat as he opened it. He cast one last glance at Mr. Gold before he walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Mr. Gold closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath then letting it out.

He wasn't sure what he could do to make David believe he was earnest when it came to Emma. Even if he wrote it out in his own blood, he was sure David would still doubt his intentions. He always seemed to think there was some other plan at work than what was on the surface. Most times, it was indeed the casebut not this time though David refused to see it.

He opened his eyes, turned and walked back to the bedroom to find Mary-Margret sitting up with her left knee drawn up to support her chin. She looked at him like she wanted to ask him a question. He moved closer to the bed, " Yes, dearie? "

" Are you serious? " Mary-Margret asked quietly.

Mr. Gold knew what she meant. He sighed, " I am. Do not worry. "

Mary-Margret looked away for a moment then back at him, " She will find out tomorrow... What they are. "

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, " Are you hoping for anything in particular? "

Mary-Margret looked him straight in the eyes, " That you keep your promises... For her sake and theirs. "

" I fully intend... " Mr. Gold stopped as an approaching energy drew his attention away from the words he was trying to say. He had always been better at talking to Mary-Margret than David. She would at least listen to him when he had something to say.

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, " What's wrong? "

He frowned deeply, looking toward the door. " We have company, " He said to Mary-Margret. He was certain Regina would try to attack once Mary-Margret was alone. He had long learned to disguise himself from Regina's senses but she had never been able to disguise herself from him.

" Who? " Mary-Margret still looked concerned by his behavior.

He shushed Mary-Margret before he moved to the small wall that separated the bedroom from the apartment, backing up against it as Regina's signal grew stronger. He listened as the heavy lock on the door thudded open, followed by the sound of the door opening slowly following. Regina's high-heels clicked on the floor as she walked slowly into the apartment, like she was making sure there was no one else there. Her footsteps then grew louder as she walked towards the bedroom.

As she got almost too close, Mr. Gold darted out to stop her. " Nice try, dearie. Did you really think it was going to be that easy? "

Regina shook her head before taking a step towards Mary-Margret, " He can't be your guard dog forever.

Mr. Gold scoffed at the comment. Regina then looked at him, giving him a rueful glare before turning and leaving the apartment. Mr. Gold walked out to the living room, waving his hand and shutting the door behind Regina after she left. He then turned back to Mary-Margret. " You're safe now. "

" But for how long? " Mary-Margret asked quietly.

* * *

" Henry! " David called as he, Emma, and Neal followed Ruby with flashlights. She had led them to the diamond mines with her keen sense of smell.

" Henry! " Emma called as well.

" Down here, " Ruby motioned for them to keep following. They walked a few more feet before she looked puzzled and said, " He WAS in here. "

" Why would an eleven year old kid run away to the mines? " Neal asked.

" Wouldn't be the first time, " Emma replied.

David was puzzled by the comment as he swept the ground with the beam of his flashlight. There had been a lot of things that had happened while he was still with Kathryn and he assumed that was one of them. He settled the light on a huge red crate with warning markings on it, returning his attention to the present. " I think I know what he was looking for. "

He ran to it as he continued, " The dynamite the dwarves use for blasting. "

" What the Hell would he want dynamite for? " Emma asked.

David didn't answer as he silently counted the bundles. He knew how much had been in the crate the last time he had helped the dwarves. With Cora in town, operations had ground to a halt, the dwarves needed elsewhere. He double counted then triple counted, realizing one bundle was missing.

" To get rid of magic, " Neal said like it he had just realized it.

" What? " Emma said as David looked towards them.

Neal stammered, " At the diner. He was talking to me about how magic has caused nothing but trouble since Mr. Gold brought it back. He said someone needed to get rid of it. "

Ruby blinked, " So he's going to blow it up? "

" Where would he go and do that? " Neal asked.

Emma looked at the ground, " I think I know. "

" Where? " David stepped towards her.

" The wishing well, " She lifted her head. " The one with the portal Mary-Margret and I came home through. "

Neal blinked, " Wait... What? "

David looked at him, " We haven't got time to explain. Everybody! Back to the truck! "

They all took off, heading towards the mine entrance. David squinted as they reached the outside, the change in light making him do so. He, Neal and Emma headed for the cab of the truck while Ruby got in the bed. He grabbed the driver side door as Emma got the passenger side, climbing in quickly as Neal waited for her to get settled.

Neal got in behind her as David got the keys and put them in the ignition. Ruby knocked on the glass, David looking in the rear view mirror to see her giving him a thumbs-up to let him know she was ready to go. He threw the truck into reverse and backed out, careful not to jerk the wheel too hard as he backed away from the mine so Ruby wouldn't get knocked around. He steered it towards the road, heading in the direction of the wishing well.

Out of the corner of his eye, David noticed Neal turning to Emma. " Tell me what you meant by Henry's run off to the mines before. "

Emma looked at him, " It was a long time ago. There was this... Earthquake because one of the mines collapsed. Henry was convinced it had something to do with a secret Regina was keeping from him... Like proof the curse was real. "

" Go on, " Neal made an 'out-with-it' motion with his left hand.

Emma sighed, " So he went down there to find that proof and got trapped. Long story short, I had to climb down there to rescue him and someone else that had followed him down there. "

" Someone else followed him? " Neal sounded shocked. " It wasn't another kid, was it? "

" No, " Emma shook her head. " It was... His therapist. "

Neal shook his head, " Whoa. Whoa. You never said anything about our son being in therapy. "

" It was Regina that had him in therapy, not me. Henry was convinced the curse was real all alongand she was trying to convince him it wasn't and used Archie to do that, " Emma explained.

Neal paused then said, " I'm assuming Archie is the shrink? "

" Yeah, " Emma said. " He's really Jiminy Cricket but that's another conversation for a time when I can really think. Anyway, he stood up to Regina and told her he would treat Henry however he deemed necessary, not what she thought was best. "

" There's a lot of things that aren't making sense right now so let's just stay with Henry, okay? " Neal said. " My brain is going to blow up with what you're telling me right now. "

Emma sighed, " Well, that's the reason he went to the mine the last time. "

" Right. Okay, " Neal said. He was silent for a moment then said, " Now about this well... "

" Not right now, " Emma said. " You just said your brain was going to explode a minute ago. "

" Just talkand I'll tell you when to stop, " Neal lifted his left hand again. " It can't be as bad as finding out Ruby's a werewolf... A very nice one but still. "

" Right. Well, Mary-Margret and I fell through a portal. We ended up in The Enchanted Forest... " Emma started.

Neal nodded, " And how did you end up falling through the portal? "

" I got dragged through by a wraith and Mary-Margret jumped in after me, " Emma replied.

Neal gasped, " A wraith? How did one get here? "

Emma sighed, " Mr. Gold found out Regina had brainwashed his girlfriend... Well, ex-girlfriend now... Anyway, he found out Regina had brainwashed her, stole her memories and put them in another woman... "

Neal put his hand up, " Stop. I'm not ready for this. "

" I warned you, " Emma said.

" We didn't have time anyway, " David glanced at them. " We're almost there. "

" And we aren't alone, " Emma pointed to Regina's sloppily parked car.

* * *

Henry panted heavily as he reached the clearing where the wishing well stood. He ran almost since he had slammed into Greg Mendel. He still wasn't buying the story the stranger had told him but he didn't really have time to ponder his true intentions for being in the woods. He had more important things to worry about than some creepy tourist who wouldn't leave town.

The well seemed to be the source of the magic that had come to Storybrooke. Everything had been fine until Mr. Gold had dropped the potion made from his grandparents hair into it. Even standing next to it, he could feel some kind of strange field around it, like it was concentrated there. He was certain if he collapsed it, it would get rid of magic again.

His mom would return to normal, Mr. Gold would be powerless and Emma would not have to worry about them keeping her from becoming the Savior. His mind went to Emma, frowning as he recalled all the lies he had told him. He had been so excited to be a big brother, hoping the babies were fathered by someone good. He had even started to think they were August's since she had spent so much time with him before the curse was broken.

He knew deep in his heart Emma and Mr. Gold were messing with everything by being together. It had been a long time since the last pages of the book had burned but he still recalled the words like he had just read them. " And the Savior will vanquish the darkness and bring light to the world once again, " He muttered to himself.

He knew Mr. Gold was a part of that darkness and in turn, Emma would have to destroy him. He wasn't sure if she could do that if they were in love. He knew it couldn't be True Love though because Belle was supposed to be his True Love and Emma's... Well, he hoped it was his dad but thebook had never said if the Savior had one. He was just certain what his mother and Mr. Gold were involved in would only end in tragedy if they continued.

He walked to the well, looking around to make sure he was alone. He was also looking for a good place to run once he lit the fuse on the dynamite he carried in his backpack. He had grabbed a large bundle for the mines, hoping it would be enough to obliterate the well. If it was powerful enough to blast through rock then it could most likely destroy the well too.

He stepped up on the ledge that surrounded the well, opening his backpack and pulling out the bundle. He placed it on the edge then reached into his bag for the matches he had. He always carried a box, never knowing when they would come in handy. He took a deep breath and struck one on the side of the box, lowering it to the fuse of the dynamite.

" Henry, " His mom's voice startled him and he dropped the match. He had thought he was alone. He turned to face her to find she was approaching him slowly, her hands in front of her as she asked, " What are you doing? "

Henry stammered, still shocked to see her there. He thought he had been careful enough not to get seen by anyone. His mind went to Greg, wondering if he had told Regina he had seen him. He grabbed the bundle of dynamite and held it up so she could see it, " I'm getting rid of magic. It's ruining everything... And you can't stop me! "

Henry put the dynamite down and got another match. Regina shook her right index finger at him, " All that's going to do is get you killed. "

" You just say that because you need magic... So you can cast that curse on me, " He slid the box closed then struck the match. He moved it toward the fuse, finding the dynamite was gone. He dropped the match, knowing Regina had made it vanish.

She moved closer to him though he backed away, " I can't lose you, Henry. You mean too much to me. "

He looked her in the eyes, hoping he could get her to stop wheat she was doing. " Then don't cast the curse. Don't kill Mary-Margret, " His voice tried to tremble but he kept it steady.

" Henry... She has to pay, " Regina replied.

Henry thought of what Mr. Gold had said back at the apartment. He believed him when he spoke about magic, other things not so much. " The curse... It won't make me love you for real. It'll be fake. "

He watched as Regina reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small scroll. She held it out to him, " But it will be something. "

She moved closer, " I know it's hard for you to understand right now but you'll see. We can be happy, " She reached over and hooked her fingers under his chin and whispered, " We can have everything. "

He backed away slowly, " Not like this. "

Regina gave him a hurt filled look, like the words stabbed her right in the heart. She made no motion to move closer, seemingly stunned by his rejection. " Hey! Regina! " Emma's shout drew his attention away from his mom and to her. She was standing at the edge of the trees with David and Neal.

" Get away from my son! " Emma added after Regina turned to face her.

" He's not yours. He's mine, " Regina said to Emma. She lifted the scroll, " And after I cast this, you'll never see him again. "

Emma took a step towards her, looking unhappy with Regina's words. " That's never going to happen, " David said sharply.

" You wanna kill Mary-Margret? " Emma said evenly. " You'll have to go through us. "

Regina paused then said, " Okay. "

Henry watched as she lifted her hand and produced a fireball. David jumped in front of Emma and Neal, unholstering his gun and cocking it in one fluid motion. He aimed it at Regina, Henry jumping between them with his hands up. " Stop! "

" Henry! " Neal shouted. He was shocked to see him do such a thing. " Get out of the way! "

" NOT UNTIL SOMEONE HELPS ME DESTROY MAGIC! " Henry said as loudly as he could. He just wanted it gone. Magic had caused the moment they were in and all the pain he had felt since it had returned.

" There's no way to get rid of it, " Regina said. " You just can't blow it up! "

" Magic isn't the problem, kid, " Emma panted. She sounded scared though she was trying to look brave. She reached for him, " It's her. "

Henry looked at her, " It's not just her! It's everyone! It changed you too! "

Emma pulled her hand back, " Henry... "

He then looked at David, who still had his gun trained on Regina. " Look what magic did to Mary-Margret. "

David lowered his eyes, looking like he was thinking about his words. Henry then turned to Regina, " Look what it did to you. It's ruining everything. "

Regina frowned as she stared at him wordlessly. She looked hurt and ashamed. He looked at Emma, David and Neal again. " It makes good people do terrible things. "

" And bad people, " Emma said as she extended her hand towards him again. He stared at her, not sure if he was ready to go to her. He needed to know what Regina was going to do... If his words had any effect on her at all.

He walked to her, the fireball still glowing in her hand. " Please... If you're going to destroy my family, help me get rid of it. "

Regina stared at him before she said, " I can't do that Henry... But there's something I can do. "

Henry watched as she lifted the scroll. She stared at it for a long moment, like she was thinking it over. She sighed and dropped it into the fire in her hand, closing her fingers around it once it was burned. He knew it had taken a lot for her to destroy the spell and looked her in the eyes as he said, " Thank you. "

He then turned and slowly walked to Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight. She seemed stunned by the action as she wrapped her arms around him. He knew he had been kind of mean to her and shewas probably thinking he didn't love her anymore but he did. He was just confused over everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

He then turned and gave Regina a tiny smile, hoping she would get why he still couldn't be with her and do something to fix it. If she really did love him, he knew she could...

* * *

Mr Gold stood across from Mary-Margret. She had eaten just a few nibbles after much deliberation and was now sitting up, staring out the window. It wasn't much but it was a start. He took out his pocket watch to check the time when the phone rang.

He slipped the watch back into his waistcoat and went to pick up the phone. " Hello? "

" Gold. Good. You're still there, " It was David.

" Of course I am, " Mr. Gold was insulted by the implication he would leave Mary-Margret alone after saying he would stay by her side. " How goes the search for Henry. "

" We have him, " David said. He sighed, " And he convinced Regina to burn the spell. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " I see. Has she changed her mind? "

" About using the spell, " David said. " Other than that, I don't know. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " She will just hatch up a new way to get her revenge. "

" I'm not going to worry about that tonight, " David said firmly. " I'm just going to worry about getting my grandson and daughter home to my wife. "

" Okay, " Mr. Gold walked back towards the bedroom. He knew that the news Henry was safe would be something nice for Mary-Margret to hear. He hung up the phone and moved back to Mary-Margret's side.

" That was your husband, " He said as she continued to stare out the window. He waited for a reaction but got none. He moved closer to the bed, " It seems Henry convinced Regina to destroy the curse. "

Mary-Margret still did not react as he moved even closer before tossing the phone down on the bed next to her. " Which means my services are no longer required. "

He turned to leave but stopped after a few steps when Mary-Margret quietly said, " How do you do it? "

He glanced in her general direction but didn't look right at her. She had already asked him some sensitive questions earlier in the day and wondered what she had come up with to question him about at that moment. " Do what? " He replied.

" Live with yourself, " She said. " Knowing all the bad things you've done. "

He thought about it. There had been a dual reason he had kept all the mirrors in his castle covered. One was to keep Regina from spying on him and the other... Well, he didn't like the glaring reminder of what a wretched creature he was. He kept his eyes on the door as he said, " Well, you tell yourself you did the right thing... If you say it often enough, one day you might actually believe it. "

Mary-Margret said nothing as he walked away...


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Thanks again, Ruby, " Emma said as the other woman climbed out of the back of the truck. After leaving the forest, Henry had ridden back with her while Neal, David and Emma sat in the front of the truck. " We really appreciate your help today. "

Ruby smiled, " No problem. Anything for my friends. Any time you need me, let me know and I'll come as fast as I can, okay? "

Emma nodded, " Sure. "

" RUBY! " Granny called from the front porch of the diner. " Get in here! The early dinner rush is going to start soon! "

Ruby rolled her eyes, " Back to work. "

" Yeah, " Emma said. She watched as Ruby walked up the path and go into the diner. She then turned back to find Neal had been standing behind her. She startled then sighed, " What is it? "

" Uh... Can we talk for a minute? " Neal asked quietly. He looked a little nervous as he said the words.

Emma looked over at David and Henry. They were standing next to the truck and talking. It looked serious but Emma couldn't go to them with Neal blocking her way. " I have to get home... Mr. Gold's with Mary-Margret and... "

" David said we can talk, " Neal said. " I asked him if we could. "

" Oh, " Emma frowned. She was shocked he had gone so far as to ask permission from someone else before asking her. She was even more shocked that David would waste time getting back to Mary-Margret. He hadn't sounded comfortable leaving her alone with him when she had called earlier in the day.

She sighed, " What do you want to talk to me about? "

Neal ran his right hand through his hair as he paused like he was trying to gather his courage. He took a deep breath, " I think I want to stay here for a while and spend time with Henry. "

" We already planned... " Emma started.

" But I'm really sure now... And I'm thinking about asking Tamara to come too, " Neal cut her off. He stammered then said, " She's going to be his stepmother so he needs to get to know her. "

Emma's heart sank at the thought of his fiancée being in town. It would be another stranger and Emma didn't like that. Strangers meant trouble and she had enough to worry about with Greg Mendel lingering around. She wanted him gone before he saw anything strange.

" Emma? " Neal drew her attention back to him.

Emma shook her head, " Neal... I don't know. There's a lot of things around here that defies explanation. What if she sees something magical and calls every tabloid on The Eastern Seaboard? "

Neal let out a nervous chuckle, " She would never do anything like that, Emma. Please? I really want Henry to get to know her. "

" Why not wait until you take him to New York with you? " Emma sighed. It was something else they had talked about. Emma had said he could take the boy to New York with him if they got along well enough.

" I can't keep him a secret for too long. She might think I'm trying to hide something from her, " Neal replied.

" I don't want to overwhelm Henry, " Emma frowned. He had already had too much happen all at once. " Give it a few days then call her. I don't want her causing any trouble. "

" She won't, " Neal put his hands up. " She won't. "

" I'm going to hold you to that, " Emma pointed her right index finger in his face.

Neal chuckled, " I know you will. "

Emma lowered her hand, " Is that all? "

" Not really, " Neal quirked his mouth. " I had one more thing I wanted to ask you. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " What? "

" Can I spend some time with Henry tomorrow to get him warmed up to the idea of meeting Tamara? You said you wanted to ease him into it. He's been through a lot. " Neal said.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. He has. Look... I have a doctor's appointment at three tomorrow afternoon. "

" Wait... A doctor? Is something wrong? " Neal became worried.

Emma shook her head then leaned closer to Neal so she could quietly say, " It's just a check-up for the babies. "

" Oh, " Neal nodded. He then furrowed his brow, " Why are we whispering? "

Emma took a deep breath, " Gold and I want to keep it quiet for a little while longer. I would appreciate it if you don't tell Tamara about him or them. "

" My lips are sealed, " Neal replied.

" Thank you, " Emma said though his words did little to relieve her anxiety.

" Emma, " David said as he walked up. " We need to go. Mary-Margret... "

Emma nodded and waved him off, " I'm coming. Just a second. "

" So what time tomorrow? " Neal asked.

Emma shrugged, " Two maybe two-thirty? I want to stay long enough to make sure Henry's comfortable being left alone with you before I go. "

Neal scoffed, " You don't trust me? "

" Can you blame me? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Neal gave her a nervous smile, " I guess not. "

" Emma, " David said.

Emma glanced at him then back at Neal, " Look. I have to leave now. Go order anything you want and tell Ruby to put it on the tab for the police station. "

" I have money, Emma... " Neal started.

" My treat for coming with us today, " She said sharply. " Now go before I change my mind. "

Neal nodded before walking up to the diner and going inside. She then looked at David, " I'm ready to go check on Mary-Margret. "

David said nothing as he slid his hand across Emma's shoulders and walked with her to the truck. Henry walked up to them, falling in line as they made their way down the sidewalk to the apartment building. The walk was silent and seemed to take longer than usual before they reached the front door. David moved ahead of them to open it to usher Emma and Henry in.

They were halfway up the third flight of stairs when Emma noticed something. She couldn't feel Mr. Gold's presence. She looked at David, " How long did Gold say he was going to stay? "

David frowned, " Why? "

" Because he isn't here, " Emma said. David gave her a confused look and she sighed, " I can... Feel him when he's near but he isn't. "

Henry stopped three steps above them and looked back, " What? "

" He isn't here, " Emma looked up at him.

David blinked, " Then where is he? "

Emma closed her eyes, attempting to clear her mind. She could feel him but he was far away, like when she had been in the forest after Cora sent her and Baelfire away. She concentrated harder, an image of him sitting in a high-backed chair facing a fire coming to her mind. He stared into the flames as if he was lost in thought, swirling what she could only assume was brandy in a snifter glass he held in his right hand.

" Emma? " David touched her shoulder, breaking her concentration. He jerked his hand back when she gasped. " Are you okay? "

Emma nodded, " Fine... I... I... I've never done that before. "

" Done what? " David asked. He glanced up at Henry, who looked apprehensive after seeing her snap into her trance.

" I could see Gold... Almost like I was standing in the room with him, " Emma still scrambled to collect her thoughts. The sudden jolt of being brought out so abruptly had left her feeling strange.

" What room, Emma? " David questioned.

Emma looked at him, " His living room... He's at home. "

David got a frightened look on his face, " Then that means your mother is alone. "

" Oh no, " Henry finally spoke, taking the rest of the stairs two at a time. Emma and David followed as the boy slammed the front door open. " Mary-Margret! "

" Mary-Margret! " David called louder as he passed through the doorway.

Emma walked in after him and looked around the room. Mary-Margret's coat was missing from the hook it always hung from. " She's not here! " She called to David.

" What? " David came back to the living room.

Emma motioned to the coat hooks, " She's not here. Her coat is gone. "

" Damn, " David said sharply. " I'm going to go look for her. You stay here with Henry. "

Emma nodded, " Right. Where could she be? She hasn't left the apartment in two days. "

" I don't know, " David said. He turned, " Henry! "

The boy came from the loft, " She's not here either. "

" I know, " David said. " Her coat's gone. Stay here with Emma while I go look for her. If she comes back while I'm gone, keep her here. "

Henry nodded, " Okay, grandpa. "

Emma watched as David left the apartment, closing the door behind him. She then looked at Henry, " Come on kid. "

Henry furrowed his brow, " Where? "

" Maybe there're some clues around here that can tell us where Mary-Margret took off to, " Emma said. She walked to the kitchen to start. She arched an eyebrow, noticing her breakfast was still on the counter but looked like it had been nibbled at. " She ate a little, " She called to Henry.

" This was in her room, " Henry came out of the bedroom with the handset for the cordless phone.

Emma held it in her hand and looked at it, " David called when you were safe so Gold must have given it to her before he left. "

" Do you think she made a call? " Henry asked.

" Only one way to find out, " Emma hit the redial button, the last number dialed coming up on the screen. She frowned when she realized it was the number for Granny's and the time stamp had read the time she called Neal. " She didn't dial any numbers. "

" Maybe she got a call? " Henry offered.

Emma pressed the caller ID button, " Only one person called after David. "

" Who? " Henry looked at the phone.

" Doc's office, " Emma said as she walked over to the answering machine. The light blinked, the screen saying there was a message. She pressed the button and listened.

" Hello, Miss Swan? This is Nurse Amanda from Doc's office. I am terribly sorry but I told you the wrong appointment time this morning. It is not at three o'clock but at eleven in the morning, " The nurse said. " I was looking at last month's appointment time though you came in early for that one too. Please call if you need to reschedule. "

Emma frowned, " Well crap. "

" So your appointment is earlier than they said? " Henry asked.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. I'm going to have to call Neal. "

Henry furrowed his brow, " Why do you need to call my dad? "

Emma sighed, realizing she hadn't told Henry about their plans. She closed her eyes, " I was going to let you spend the day with him tomorrow while I got some stuff done. "

" Spend time? With my dad? " Henry sounded skeptical.

Emma nodded and opened her eyes, " Yeah. "

Henry leapt forward and hugged her around the waist, " Thanks! I was going to ask when you were going to let me see him and this is great! "

Emma smiled down at him, " I knew you'd be excited. "

" Thank you so much! " Henry said. He let her go, " I'm going upstairs right now and make a list of all the things I want to show him tomorrow. "

Emma opened her mouth to say something but Henry was too fast and was upstairs before she could. She shook her head before going back to look for clues to where Mary-Margret had disappeared to. As she walked towards the bedroom, she heard the front door open and turned to see David had returned with Mary-Margret. She was still very upset and looked like she had been crying a lot.

Emma rushed to him, " Where was she? "

" Mary-Margret? " Henry came down the stairs halfway.

David glanced up at him, " Yeah. "

Henry came the rest of the way down the stairs, " Where was she? "

" I just asked that, " Emma touched his shoulder when he came to a stop next to her.

" Walking, " David replied shortly. " She needs to get back to bed. "

Emma reached for Mary-Margret's coat as she took it off, turning to hang it on the hook. She then followed David and Mary-Margret as he guided her to the bedroom. " Walking where? "

" Just walking, " David said as he set her down on the bed. He then knelt at her feet to remove the slippers. He tossed them aside before taking her right foot in his hands. " They're freezing. "

Emma picked up the slippers to find they were soaked through. " I bet, " She said as she handed them to Henry. " Go hang these on the rack in the bathroom so they'll dry. "

Henry took the slippers, " Right. "

" And wash your hands! " Emma called after him.

" I will! " Henry shouted back as he climbed the stairs.

David started rubbing her foot, " Emma? "

" Yeah? " Emma walked to his left side.

" Could you leave us alone? I need to talk to your mother, " David glanced up at her.

Emma blinked. Mary-Margret hadn't said two words since they came home so she wasn't sure how much talking would get done. She nodded, " Sure. "

" Thanks, " David replied.

Emma walked out to the kitchen, thinking about fixing dinner. She turned on the water in the sink to wash her hands but the thought soon vanished when she saw the mess left over from breakfast. She washed her hands anyway then looked towards the front door before looking up to the loft. She walked to the stairs, " Henry? "

A few seconds later, Henry came to the top of the stairs. He was drying his hands with a hand towel from the bathroom, letting her know he had listened to her. " Yeah, Emma? "

" Wanna go to Granny's for dinner? " She asked.

Henry blinked, " Really? Like right now? "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. Maybe we can catch Neal and tell him about the change in plans. "

Henry tossed the hand towel back into the bathroom and walked down the stairs, " I'll get my coat. "

Emma stepped aside as he got to the bottom, glancing into her parents' room. David still knelt at Mary-Margret's feet, looking like he was begging her as he spoke quietly to her. She could only hear snatches of what he was saying but it was enough to let her know he was asking her where she had been. Henry came back to her as he finished pulling on his coat, " Ready. "

Emma walked to the door before she grabbed her coat and pulled it on. Henry opened the door as she finished, letting her walk outside first. She waited at the top of the stairs as he closed the door behind them and they started down. He glanced at her, " Can you only use your power to locate Mr. Gold or does it work with anyone? "

Emma blinked at the question then frowned, " Just Mr. Gold. Why? "

" Oh, " Henry said. " I was just wondering. "

Emma sighed, " It would be pretty handy if I could find anyone, huh? "

" Yeah, " Henry said. He then furrowed his brow, " But how come just him? "

Emma realized Henry did not know about the protection spell but she was hesitant to tell him. It was obvious the boy was convinced Mr. Gold had some diabolical plan for the babies, something Emma hoped to change before they came. She took a deep breath, " Because... Because... "

" He's got some kind of spell on you, doesn't he? " Henry said quietly.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

" WHAT? " Henry said loud enough to startle her. " He has a spell on you? And you let him put it on you? "

" I didn't LET him put it on me and it's not what you think, Henry, " Emma said in a hushed tone, hoping Henry would get the hint to stop shouting.

" What kind of spell? We need to go to Blue so she can break it... " Henry started but Emma clamped her hand over his mouth because he again was talking too loud. She had never really seen anyone else in the building but she couldn't take chances that someone would hear them talking.

" She can't break it, " Emma said calmly as she let her hand fall away from Henry's mouth. " And I don't want her to. It's a protection spell to keep me and the babies safe. He cast it on me after he heard about how Cora wanted to come here. "

" But Cora's gone, " Henry said. " Tell him to take it off. "

" I think it is better that it stay in place, for now anyway. It's keeping me safe from getting hurt, " Emma said.

Henry frowned as he thought it over, " But I don't like it. "

" I'm sorry but I think it is better this way, " Emma said. " I don't want anyone else knowing about the babies yet. "

Henry looked at her stomach, " Oh. I guess that's why you were mad about me telling my dad. "

" I sort of wanted to tell him myself, " Emma sighed. She had never told Henry she was mad about that so she could only assume he had sensed it.

Henry nodded, " I guess I understand. "

Emma touched his right shoulder with her left hand, " Come on, kid. Speaking of your dad, we better hurry or we'll miss him. "

Henry nodded and turned towards the door as Emma urged him towards it. They walked out and down the path to the sidewalk. He looked up at her again, " Mom? "

" Yeah? " Emma looked down at him, unable to keep herself from smiling at him calling her that instead of her name.

He smiled sheepishly, " Since I didn't eat that sundae earlier today, do you think I could have another one? "

Emma chuckled, " Sure. You can have anything you want, okay? "

" Okay, " Henry smiled.

They walked down the sidewalk to Granny's, going up the path and to the door. Emma opened it and ushered Henry inside, following him. They stopped at the coat rack to shrug off their coats, Ruby looking up from the counter and giving them a puzzled look. She moved closer, " Back so soon? "

" Yeah, " Emma walked to the bar. " I just couldn't face cleaning up before fixing dinner... Not after the day we've had. "

" Understandable, " Ruby smiled. " Dirty dishes can have that effect when you're tired. "

Emma looked around at the bustling diner, frowning when she didn't see Neal. She looked back at Ruby, " Is Neal still here? "

Ruby motioned to a back corner booth, Emma looking towards it and going cold when she saw Baelfire was there as well, " He was sitting with that guy. Maybe he went to the restroom? "

" Maybe, " Emma replied as Baelfire's eyes locked with hers. He narrowed them like he wasn't happy to see her. She looked at Ruby again, " I'll just wait. "

Ruby leaned on the counter, " Who is that guy anyway? He kind of looks like Mr. Gold but with darker hair. "

" He does, doesn't he? " Emma breathed. She wasn't about to tell Ruby Baelfire was Mr. Gold's son. Knowing his father's reputation, she didn't want to make people wary of him before they talked to him.

" Maybe he knows where Neal went? " Ruby looked at him again.

" I think I'll just wait. I don't want to intrude, " Emma said as she moved to the seat closest to her. " Henry and I will just eat here. "

Ruby looked puzzled by Emma's reluctance to go near Baelfire but she soon brushed it off. She got out her order pad and a pen, " Okay. What will it be? "

Emma looked at Henry, " You order first. "

Henry looked up at the menu though Emma knew he had memorized it. He looked at Ruby, " A double cheeseburger... A large order of fries and a sundae with extra everything. "

Ruby smirked, " Are you going to eat it this time? "

Henry nodded, " Yeah. "

Ruby looked at Emma, " And you? "

" I think I will have the salad with the roasted chicken breast and the dressing on the side, " Emma replied.

Ruby blinked, " I don't think I've ever seen you eat a salad, Emma. What's with this eating healthy thing you've got going on? You're usually all cheeseburgers and French fries or grilled cheese. "

Emma stammered, " Uh... I ate a lot of weird red meats back in The Enchanted Forest... Kinda turned me against it for a while. "

Ruby scoffed, " Let me guess... You ate chimera, didn't you? "

Emma chuckled, " Yeah. "

Ruby wrote down her order, " That stuff would turn a carnivore into a vegetarian. Not the best meat out there. "

" Tell me about it, " Emma rolled her eyes then sighed, " But it's what we had. "

" Gotcha, " Ruby nodded as she ripped the order off the pad. " Let me go put this in for you. "

Ruby walked away and Emma turned to find Henry staring at her. " What? "

" What did it taste like? " Henry asked.

" What did what... Oh... The chimera? " Emma said.

Henry nodded, " Yeah. "

" Not like chicken, that's for sure. I'm not even sure I can begin to describe the taste, Henry, " Emma shook her head.

" That bad? " Henry arched an eyebrow.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. The only thing it has going for it is it's tender. When I had to eat it, I would just swallow because I couldn't bring myself to chew it. I guess the best way to describe it would be liver... It was like eating liver. "

" Ewww, " Henry wrinkled his nose.

" Yeah, " Emma said.

" Emma, " Neal's voice startled her. She turned to find him standing behind her. " Bae said you were here. Is something wrong with your mother? "

" No, " Emma said. " She's still the same but I just didn't feel like cooking. "

Neal chuckled, " When did you start cooking? "

Emma frowned. When they had been together, they rarely made any meals themselves. They mostly scavenged from restaurants or just flat out skipped out before the bill came. " After I got out of jail. I had to cook for myself or starve. "

Neal blinked, " Sorry. I didn't mean to... "

" It's okay, " Emma sighed. " I also came down here to see if you were still here. "

" Why? " Neal arched an eyebrow.

Emma sighed, " The nurse at Doc's told me the wrong time for my appointment. She called while we were gone and said that my appointment is at eleven, not three. "

Neal blinked, " So we have to move things up? "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " Unless you want to hang out with Henry after. "

Neal put his hands up, " No problem. It just means I get to spend more time with my son. "

Henry leaned closer to Neal, " Good. I have a lot of stuff I want to show you. "

Neal looked at him and smiled, " I'm sure you do. "

" So is ten okay? " Emma said, bringing Neal's attention back to her. " I know you aren't a morning person... "

" Nah. Nah, it's good. Just call me at Granny's before you leave and we can meet in the lobby, " Neal said.

Emma nodded and gave him a tiny smile, " Okay then. "

Neal took a step back, " I got to get back to the table. My dinner's getting cold. "

" Yeah, sure. Go on, " Emma said. " I'll see you tomorrow. "


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma rolled over as her alarm brought her out of her slumber. She closed her eyes and sighed, not wanting to move. The day before had been draining as well as the several preceding ones. All she really wanted was one day where she could relax but that wasn't going to happen, not any time soon.

Her morning was already planned out, adding to the things she needed to take care of. She wanted to drop by the police station and start getting everything in order. She planned on working until she no longer could then pass the reigns to David. She was pretty sure her healing factor would cut her recovery time way down but she still wanted to spend time with the babies after they came.

She also needed to figure out what she was going to once they did come. She hoped Mr. Gold would be involved but she wasn't sure how much David was going to let him be. He had said everything he told her in Manhattan had been the truth but she still had some lingering doubts. She tried not to but she had been burned in the past so many times, she couldn't seem to help it.

She frowned, realizing she didn't have the first clue on what to do aside from the basics. She thought of her parents, knowing they would be clueless as well. They hadn't got to spend that much time with her before she was put in the wardrobe. She would have to find someone that knew something about babies to teach her what she didn't know.

Her mind went to the book, recalling it had said something about Mr. Gold raising Baelfire from the time he was a tiny baby. It had been very vague otherwise, leading her to believe the book's writer didn't know Mr. Gold's complete story. There were many more holes in it than the other ones in the book. Matter of fact, the stories of his life before becoming The Dark One were sketchy at best.

The ones after he became The Dark One were more detailed but she was starting to wonder how much were based on truth and how many were based on opinion and assumption. Some day, she would have the courage to ask him herself but she knew it wasn't going to be any time soon. Personal questions aimed at him would only have him return with ones of his own about her and she wasn't sure she wanted to answer those.

" Emma? " Henry's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She was thankful for that because she was starting to think of all the things she had done that she was not proud of.

" Yeah? " Emma opened her eyes but didn't take her head off the pillow.

" Why are you still asleep? Your alarm went off half an hour ago, " Henry said.

Emma gasped and sat up quickly, blinking. " Damn it, " She muttered as she threw her blanket off. She was thankful she had taken a shower after they got home from Granny's the evening before because she had no time for one. She jumped out of the bed, " We're going to be late. Go get dressed. "

" I'll take my shower, " Henry said. " My clothes are already in there. "

Emma waited until Henry had the bathroom door closed before taking off her tank top and going to her dresser. She grabbed out a clean bra and a pair of underwear from one drawer and jeans from another. She tossed them on the bed before going to her wardrobe and taking out a fleece Henley with black sleeves and white body. She carried it back to the bed before picking up her bra, slipping it on and hooking it quickly.

She then removed her yoga pants and underwear in one motion, kicking them aside before picking up the clean underwear. She stepped into them, pulling them up. She brought her hands up to her belly, resting them there for a moment. It hadn't grown much since her last appointment and it concerned her.

Doc had said she would grow a lot and she remembered how she had with Henry. She let her hands fall away, making a mental note to ask Doc about it. She reached down and picked up the shirt, pulling it on. She then grabbed the jeans and sat down on the bed to put them on.

Once they were, she stood up and zipped them. She walked over to where her boots were lined up, grabbing her most comfortable pair. She leaned against the dresser as she put them on, turning to look at herself in the mirror to check her hair. She grabbed her hairbrush and did her best to smooth it down.

She sighed, throwing the brush down and heading for the stairs. She could hear Henry hurrying in the bathroom and knew he'd be down right behind her. She stopped when she saw David standing at the bar. He was still in his sleep shirt and pajama pants.

He had a tray of food in front of him and was arranging some little white flowers in a tiny vase on the tray. He picked it up, turning but stopped when Emma said, " Breakfast in bed? Seriously? "

He glanced towards the bedroom then walked towards her, " What happened had been really hard on Mary-Margret. The least we can do is make sure she's eating. She didn't eat much yesterday. "

" Yeah I know, " Emma said. She recalled how much Mary-Margret had eaten the day before, which wasn't much. " I think it's time to give the hot cocoa and foot massages a rest. It's time to haul her ass out of bed and get her to move past this... Just like you guys wanted me to. "

David walked to the bar and threw the tray down, " That's a little harsh, don't you think? She took Cora's life. "

Emma crossed her arms over her chest to respond but stopped when she heard Henry on the stairs. She looked at him as he stopped. He looked around, sensing the tension in the room. " Is everything okay?

" Everything's fine, kid. Get your coat... We're going to be late, " Emma said. She touched Henry's left arm as he walked past her.

" Bye, gramps, " Henry said as he got his coat.

Emma turned back to David after she grabbed her coat and started to put it on, " I know you think she needs our help but at the end of the day, she's the only one who can help herself. I realized that and she needs to realize that too. No one else could pull me out of the hole I was in... I don't have to remind you of that, do I? "

David's shoulders sagged and he looked like he was remembering the month of dark days Emma had been through. She knew Mary-Margret was probably feeling the same way but she needed to get over it and quickly. Emma needed her and so did David. She needed to realize killing Cora was her only option if they were all going to survive.

She knew she was being harsh but babying Mary-Margret would only prolong her suffering. They had babied her when she was so depressed, almost allowing her to wallow in her self-pity. They had begged and pleaded with her to snap out of it but it didn't work, the hard kick in the pants she needed coming when she saw Belle at the diner. Now, Mary-Margret needed one of those before she made herself sick... Or worse.

He sighed then nodded his head, following her silently as she walked out the door. He closed it behind her and she turned to Henry, " Ready to spend the day with Neal? "

Henry nodded, " Yeah. I have the story book and the list. "

Emma patted him on the shoulder, " Alright. Don't throw everything at him at once though, okay? "

Henry furrowed his brow, " But he lived in Neverland. He'll understand. "

" Neverland isn't The Enchanted Forest, " Emma reminded him. She only knew what the latter was like, leaving her clueless about the former. Perhaps Neal could fill in some of those blanks but she wasn't going to push it. It was bad enough that Henry constantly grilled her about how it had been in her parents' former home.

" But he lived with Baelfire. I'm sure they talked about it, " Henry said as Emma steered him towards the stairs.

Emma sighed, " Just don't overwhelm him, okay? "

Henry sighed, " Okay. "

They walked down the stairs and got to the front door when Emma remembered she hadn't called Neal to let him know they were on the way. " Hang on kid. I need to let him know we're coming. "

" He knows we are, " Henry said.

" But I still need to call, " Emma said. She knew Neal wasn't a morning person and there was a pretty good chance he had slept over or went back to sleep like she had. She got out her cell phone and dialed the number for Granny's. It rang twice before the desk clerk answered.

" Granny's bed and breakfast, " She said.

" Hi. It's Sheriff Swan. Can you please connect me to Neal Cassidy's room please? " Emma said.

" Yes ma'am, " The desk clerk replied. The line rang two times before Neal answered.

" Hello? " Neal sounded wide awake and like he had been awaiting her call.

" Hey, " Emma tried to keep her voice from shaking. She suddenly became nervous about speaking to him. His eagerness to please her was a little off-putting. In the past, it meant he wanted something from her.

" Are you on your way? " He asked quickly.

" Yeah, " Emma said. " We're leaving the apartment now. "

" Great... Great, " Neal replied. " I'll meet you in the sitting room I'm heading downstairs right now. "

Emma chuckled nervously, " Be there in a few minutes. "

" I'll be waiting, " Neal said and hung up.

Emma ended the call and slipped her phone back into her coat pocket. She then looked down at Henry, " All set. "

* * *

David leaned against the door, still trying to figure out what Emma was thinking. She couldn't see things from his or Mary-Margret's point of view. If given the chance, he knew they could have figured out a different solution to taking care of Cora without killing her. He wondered if it was as simple as if they had gotten her heart and put it back inside of her without it being cursed.

He wasn't sure though, knowing Cora had probably been intoxicated by dark magic long before removing it. If she had stayed the same, she would have still been a problem... A problem they had to deal with on their own since Mr. Gold would have died. His death would have caused a whole other set of problems, mostly with Emma. She would have been undoubtedly gutted by his actual loss and unable to do anything.

He remembered how she had been when he had been away, almost like a zombie. He and Mary-Margret had done everything they could think of to snap her out of it but in the end, she snapped herself out of it. His mind went to Mary-Margret again, knowing Emma was right and she was the only person who could help herself.

He didn't want to accept that. He wanted to be there for his wife but he just wasn't sure how. He had done his best by caring for her though it seemed to have no effect on her. It was frustrating to say the least. " Good morning, " Mary-Margret's voice startled him and he turned to find her in the kitchen.

" Hey, " He blinked. She was putting cans of food into a large satchel. " Morning, " He moved towards her, pointing at the counter. " I made you some eggs... But if you're craving something else, we can go to Granny's. "

He furrowed his brow as she continued to pack things in the bag. He then noticed she had on her coat and looked like she was going somewhere. " Unless you have other plans. "

Mary-Margret didn't look up as she said, " I thought I'd head out to the woods actually. I need to think things through. "

" Let me come with you, " David wasn't sure if he wanted to let her out alone. She had gotten out the day before but had come back chilled to the bone and distraught. He was scared she would get sick but thankfully it seemed she hadn't.

" David, " She said gently as she lookedup at him. " I need to do this alone. "

David stared at her, wondering if she had heard what Emma had said before she left. She continued, " And... You have things to do. I know you've been looking forward to working in the bean fields. "

" Yeah, " David replied. He really had been. Beans mean they were one step closer to going back home. He still needed to convince Mary-Margret it was the best place for them and Emma. Henry and the twins though.

He continued, " Anton says we might have a crop soon. Once we do, we can go home. "

Mary-Margret nodded like she was listening but he knew that's all it was. She was still against the idea but seemed to be playing along for his benefit. He knew there was still a lot of work to do in that area. " And none of what happened will matter. It will all be in the past. "

" I used Regina to kill her own mother, " Mary-Margret said flatly. She shook her head, " I don't think going back will erase that. "

" Mary-Margret... " David said quietly.

" Please, " She said. Her voice cracked and her eyes became wet with tears as she whispered, " Give me time. "

David stared at her for a long moment then nodded, " Okay. "

* * *

Emma followed Henry as he walked up the path to the bed and breakfast. He was excited to see his father and it only grew with each step he took. Her apprehension was growing much the same way. Seeing Neal stirred up old feelings she desperately tried to suppress.

She still remembered how he had hurt her but she was also beginning to recall the idyllic days of bliss they had spent together. She had been young and naïve, thinking what they had been in love. That illusion shattered when he left her to pay for his crimes and left her feeling like she had been foolish. She forced back the bittersweet feelings as she stepped up on the porch after Henry opened the front door.

She took a deep breath as she passed through the doorway, Henry taking a right to the sitting room. " Hey buddy! " Neal said, rushing forward to hug him. He hugged him quickly before taking a step back, " How are you? "

" I'm good, " Henry said. He then held up the storybook, " I brought this. I thought maybe you could tell me what it really was like over there. "

Neal scoffed, " I can tell you what Neverland was like but I think this would be Baelfire's department. He's still in his room but we can catch him in a little while, okay? "

" Okay, " Henry said.

Neal took the book as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some money. " Tell you what... Why don't you run to the diner, get us three hot cocoas and we'll dive into my story. "

Henry nodded and took the money, giving him a thumbs up. Henry took off for the door as Emma turned back to Neal. It seemed he was under the impression she was going to stay after she said she wasn't. " I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that... I need to get down to the station and take care of a few things before I go to the hospital. "

Neal put his hand up to stop her as she turned away, " Can it wait? There's a couple things I want to talk to you about. "

She turned back to him, his tone telling her it was really important. The serious look he had on his face reinforced that. She felt a chill go down her spine as he said, " Tamara... Went to my place to get some of her stuff. "

" Okay, " Emma didn't like the way he was hesitating. It was the way he behaved when he was hiding something. Though it had been eleven years, she still knew every single mannerism that meant trouble. Most of it she realized in hindsight but still, she knew them like the back of her hand.

She was starting to get a hold on Mr. Gold's little tells as well but it was tough. He acted so differently when they were alone than when they were with others, leaving her wondering if she would ever get a grasp on him. She did however know he could not lie in the way he touched her. It was obvious he was giving her the truest form of himself when they were together in that way.

" Her bags were in the storage room, " Neal looked at the floor then back at Emma. He scratch the right side of his head as he finished with, " But Hook wasn't. "

" Lucky, " Emma said. She wondered how the pirate had escaped. She and Baelfire had done a rather hasty job of tying him up but she thought he was pretty secure.

" Yeah but now he's out there, " Neal said.

" I'm not sure how much more trouble he can cause anyway, " Emma knew Hook would have one Hell of a time getting back to Storybrooke without his ship. He was also in an unfamiliar world, complicating things further for him. The journey would be arduous to say the least.

" The second thing, " Neal scratched his eyebrow. He always seemed to get itchy when he was nervous, something that had not faded with time. " The reason Tamara was getting her stuff is that she's on her way here. Today. "

" Here? " She asked sharply. " As in Storybrooke? "

Neal turned andwalked towards the window, " Yeah. She should be here at Granny's any minute now. "

Emma felt her anger flare. She had asked him to wait but he hadn't. " I asked you to wait! What are you thinking? " She walked towards him. " We talked about this or did you forget? "

Neal looked at the floor, " She... She said she couldn't wait that long to see me again. It'll be okay. "

" No it won't be okay, " Emma said sharply.

" What do you mean? " Neal looked at her, furrowing his brow. He couldn't take her intense gaze so he looked out the window instead.

" I mean what are you going to tell her when she sees a giant or werewolf run past her down Main Street? " Emma said as Neal turned away from the window. She sputtered, " Between Greg Mendel, our food obsessed tourist, and your fiancée, this town is turning into a theme park. "

Neal put his right hand up as he looked at her again, " Maybe I didn't think it all the way through... "

Emma remembered that little character flaw too. It was what had landed her in jail in the first place. He had robbed a jewelry store without thinking about the fact there was a security camera to catch his every move. She recalled several other scrapes they had barely gotten out of because he had not planned carefully enough.

Mr. Gold was his exact opposite, planning every detail and anticipating almost every possible thing that could go wrong. She had never seen him fail though he had to adjust sometimes. Neal covered his face with his hands for a moment before he finished with, " I... Need her. "

Emma frowned at the words, feeling a little pain in her heart at them though she had moved on as well. He looked at her, noticing her disappointed look. He looked at the floor and closed his eyes, " I'm sorry... I didn't mean it to... "

" Don't apologize to me, " Emma said firmly. " I'm not the one you're lying to. "

" Who's lying? " Neal looked at her.

" Does she know who you really are and where you're really from? " Emma asked.

Neal looked at the floor, " I really am from New York... I just... I just took a little side trip, that's all. "

" Does SHE know about your so-called 'side trip' to Neverland? " Emma prodded, trying to keep her voice down so no one could overhear. The only person close was the desk clerk but she didn't need to hear.

Neal shook his head, " No. Just Baelfire... And my sister. "

Emma was stunned. It was the first she had heard of a sister. " Wait... What? You have a sister? "

" Had a sister, " Neal said quietly. " She was lost when Baelfire and I escaped as the curse hit. "

" And you're just now telling me this? " Emma said. She didn't recall him ever mentioning a sibling. She had assumed he was an only child and never pressed the matter.

Neal looked at her, " There was really no point. She's either trapped in Neverland... Or dead. "

" Oh, " Emma said quietly. She gave Neal a serious look, " Take my advice. Don't let Tamara find out on her own. You and Baelfire need to tell her the truth. Tell her everything. "

Neal looked like he was thinking it over when his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He glanced at Emma, " It's her. She's ten minutes away. Why don't you stay and get to know her? "

" I really shouldbe going, " Emma couldn't believe Neal suggested such a thing after the way Tamara had been in Manhattan.

" I know but we're all connected now, " Neal said, lacing his fingers together to illustrate his point. " Now, it might be nice for you two to talk... Just stay and say hello. She's bringing bagels. "

Emma knew it was a bad idea. She could sense Tamara felt threatened by her. Besides, she had places to be and things to do. She was anxious to find out what the babies were so she could start planning for their arrival.

" Please? " Neal pleaded. Just by the look on his face, Emma knew he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

Emma sighed, " Fine. Fine. But this changes things. Henry can't stay if she's going to be here. "

" Why not? " Neal asked. " You said he could. "

" I don't want him getting overwhelmed, " Emma replied. " Maybe later but not right now. If you're going to argue, I'll call the whole thing off and take him home right now. "

Neal put his hands on her shoulders, " Please don't. "

" Then let me make this phone call, " Emma shrugged him off. " I'll go outside. I'll be back in a few minutes. "

" Sure, " Neal nodded.

Emma walked to the front door and got her phone out of her pocket as she opened it. She stepped out on the porch, going to the furthest corner. She then dialed the number for the dispatcher The phone rang three times before she answered, " Storybrooke Police Department. How may I help you? "

" Hey. It's Sheriff Swan, " Emma sighed. " I might not come by this morning after all. "

" It's okay. It's been pretty slow so I'm sure it will be okay, " The dispatcher replied. " I'll call you if anything important comes up. "

Emma closed her eyes, " That would be great. Thanks. "

" See you later, Sheriff Swan, " The dispatcher said and hung up.

Emma ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket as Henry came up the walk. He furrowed his brow when he saw her. " I thought you were leaving. "

" I'm sticking around a for a little while, kid. Neal asked me to, " Emma replied as he walked up the stairs. She looked down at the cup carrier he carried and frowned, " He told you three hot cocoas, not four. "

" I got one for Baelfire, " Henry held the carrier up. " I thought he might like one. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded. She felt a little stung because the extra hot cocoa hadn't been for her then remembered Henry knew she wasn't supposed to be staying. She patted Henry on the right shoulder, " Come on. Let's go inside. "

" But I thought you had things to do, " Henry looked confused.

" I have to skip what I'm doing this morning, " Emma replied. " I'll have to drop you off with grandpa when we're done here. "

" Oh. I thought I was staying, " Henry sagged a little.

Emma touched his shoulder, " I promise you can spend a whole day with your dad soon, okay? "

Henry looked up at her, " Really? "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " Now, let's hurry. I still have to make my appointment. "

* * *

Mary-Margret stood in the forest, her bow in hand as she rapidly nocked and fired arrows at a target she had drawn on a tree. Almost each one was a bullseye though her mind was filled with tangled thoughts. She had put on her headphones and was blasting music in her ears to try to keep herself from thinking about the painful things swirling in her head but it was useless.

She kept going over the situation with Cora, trying to think of how it could have worked out differently. If she hadn't killed her, Mr. Gold would have most definitely died, leaving Emma destroyed. She couldn't afford to go through what she had been through before, not with two tiny lives depending on her. They would be the ones to suffer the most if Emma stopped taking care of herself again.

~No... No... She would have been strong for them, ~ Mary-Margret tried to convince herself. ~She wouldn't have been that selfish... Would have she? ~

She then wondered what could have happened if she had skipped cursing Cora's heart and simply had Regina put it back into her. Perhaps she would have become kind and caring again, realizing what she had done and given up dark magic for Regina's love. That still would have left Emma in pain because Mr. Gold would have still died. Mary-Margret couldn't stand the thought of anyone dying, regardless of who they were.

It was just a huge mess but she still couldn't admit to herself things had worked out the way they were supposed to like Emma swore they had. Even Mr. Gold believed they had but he had always been self-serving, doing whatever was necessary to keep his ass out of the fire. She would not believe it though, knowing there had to be some other way. If she had only had more time to figure it out, she could have done something that could have saved everyone.

She frowned, the thought sounding slightly ridiculous to even herself. She had to figure it out though because she needed to get back to normal. She needed to be there to help Emma once the babies came... It was the least she could do. She shot another arrow but totally missed the tree, the sound of a muffled cry making it through the loud music.

She pulled her right earphone out and turned off the music, listening carefully. She could hear something moving about, wondering if someone had been spying on her. She peered into the trees and she decided to follow the sound. She walked forward carefully as she listened, her nerves becoming tense because she didn't know if she was tracking friend or foe.

She found the misfired arrow and carefully picked it up, noticing it had been snapped in half. ~I hitsomeone, ~ The thought made her stomach drop. ~I have to find them and make sure they're okay. ~

She looked down to find bootprints in the soft dirt, bringing her eyes up when she heard the sound of a door slamming. It was a metal-on-metal soundand she wondered if someone was parked nearby. She hurried through the trees, keeping along the path the bootprints led her on. It wasn't long until she reached what looked to be an abandoned camper, covered in rust and tree branches from years of disuse.

She slowed her pace down, carefully looking around as she approached it. There was no telling who had just fled into the motor home so she had to be on her guard. She set her quiver and bow down against the camper before cautiously approaching the door. She grabbed it and pulled it open swiftly, looking inside.

It was just as disheveled on the inside as it was on the outside though it looked like someone had made an attempt to tidy up. She walked up the step, still looking about as she called, " Is anyone in here? "

" Just me, " A familiar voice called from the rear of the motor home. Mary-Margret startled because she hadn't heard the voice since before she went back to The Enchanted Forest. She watched as a male figure ambled out of the shadowed bedroom, gasping when she saw who it was.

Her eyes went to his left leg, the rest of the arrow poking out of it. She then looked at his face again, still not believing her eyes. Before her stood August W. Booth... Completely made of wood. She gasped, "August? "

He stared back at her, " Yeah. "

" Oh my God... " Mary-Margret reached for him. " You're... "

" I know, " He stepped back. " Let me get decent so we can talk. "

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow because August was wearing a white undershirt and jeans. She guessed he felt embarrassed by being in front of her even like that. " Right," She nodded.

August turned and walked back to the bedroom, grabbing his leather jacket and pulling it on. Mary-Margret watched as he zipped it up before coming back to her. " Now we can talk. "

Mary-Margret followed him to an upholstered bench seat, sitting down with him though her eyes never left his. She stammered, " I don't understand. The curse broke. "

" Not for me, " August said quietly. " I turned back to wood after you and David found out the truth... While the magic was in a flux. I was immobilized for a while. When things settled down, I could move again but I stayed like this. "

He looked away from her for a moment before turning back to continue, " This is my own punishment... Not the Queen's. I did this to myself. "

" August... I'm so sorry, " Mary-Margret shook her head as August turned away again. She leaned closer as he faced her again, " But you don't have to hide. There are people in Storybrooke that care about you. Emma... Your father... "

" How is he? " August cut her off, suddenly looking deeply concerned. " My papa? "

Mary-Margret knew exactly how Marco was. He was doing everything he could to find August and was depressed because his efforts had come up empty. " He misses you. "

" I know, " August said. He shook his head, " But I can't let him see me like this... Not after I told the truth and turned real. He'll wonder what happened and why I became like this again. He'll think I've failed someone else and he'll be disappointed. And I can't let Emma see me like this either... I became this way because Ifailed her in the first place. "

" Please reconsider, " Mary-Margret said. " They could all use you back. There's a lot going on. Henry's father returned and he brought Baelfire, Mr. Gold's son, with him. Emma found them. "

" Wait, " August had been looking away but turned back to her. " Emma and Neal... They'reback together again? "

Mary-Margret shook her head, " No. Actually, he's engaged to someone he met in New York and Emma's... Emma's pregnant. "

" I knew she was, " August said quietly. " I'm to blame for that. "

Mary-Margret blinked, " How? "

August sighed, " It's a long story and I don't feel like telling it. How is she? Are things going well? "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Yes. She's four months along now. She's going to find out what they are soon. "

" Is Gold treating her well? " August asked quietly. He almost looked pained to utter the question.

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, " How do you know? "

" Like I said, " August replied. " I'm responsible for that. "

Mary-Margret reached over and took his left hand in both of hers. His stiff varnished digits felt strange against her skin as she stroked his hand. " Please tell me why you keep saying that. "

August sighed heavily, " I... I pretended to be Baelfire to get Mr. Gold's dagger. I thought maybe... Maybe he could reverse what was happening to me because I was starting to turn to wood when I came here. I thought he could help me get Emma to believe but with no magic, the dagger was useless. "

Mary-Margret nodded, " And you pretending to be his son... "

" Left him in the state that Emma found him in that night, " August said quietly. " And the rest you can figure out on your own. "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Emma told me about it. She's doing her best to make it work but it's been hard. She's determined though and she wants to be with Gold. He says he wants to be with her too. "

A hint of a smile touched August's wooden lips, " Oh. I was hoping... " He then scoffed. " That's my problem... Hoping. I was hoping things can still work out... Hoping that I can find redemption for the mistakes I've made. "

He leaned closer, " But maybe some things you just don't come back from... Like screwing with people's destinies. "

Mary-Margret shook her head, his words hitting a chord with her. She felt like she couldn't come back from killing Cora but she was starting to think differently. Perhaps there was a way back and she just hadn't found it yet. " No matter what you've done, You deserve a second chance. "

August's voice cracked as he said, " That's easy for you to say. You've never had to worry about forgiveness... Redemption... You've never needed it. "

Mary-Margret stared at him. He had been in the woodsso he didn't know what had happened, that she was no longer so pure. She wasn't about to tell him either, especially that she had killed someone and darkened her heart. She then thought of Emma's words about her and realized they applied to August at that moment as well.

She took a deep breath and lifted her left hand, " August... It's time for you to stop feeling sorry for yourself. "

August looked shocked at her words as she continued, " Come back to town with me... We'll find Marco. "

" You expect me to face him like this... Not again. You didn't see his eyes the first time. He was happy to see me but I could see the disappointed look in his eyes. Seeing me like this again will destroy him... He'll feel like he failed to raise me right, " August said. He scoffed, " A woodpile of failure... "

Mary-Margret gasped, " Don't say that. "

" It's all I've done since I became a real boy. I failed Emma, I failed him and I failed you and Charming by driving Emma into The Dark One's arms, " August spat back. " He'll never forgive me this time. "

" He's forgiven you before, " Mary-Margret pointed out. " He can do it again. "

August shook his head, " Not this time. "

" I will help you, " Mary-Margret started.

August leaned closer, " You want to help me? " He said lowly.

" Yes, " Mary-Margret nodded.

He motioned towards the door with his head, " Leave... And don't tell anyone you saw me. "

Mary-Margret was speechless. August was determined to wallow in his own pain and nothing she could say would get through to him. She sighed, " Fine but think about what I said. There are people who still love you. "

August scoffed, " Yeah right. "

Mary-Margret slowly rose to her feet, " August? "

August did not look up at her, " Go. "

" I forgive you, " Mary-Margret tried to keep her voice steady as she reached out and touched his right shoulder. She took it away slowly before turning and heading for the door...

* * *

Emma and Henry sat across from Tamara and Neal. The coffee table between them scattered with bagels, spreads and deli meats Emma hadn't seen in a while. She had only picked at the bagels though, still not in the mood for too much meat. She tried not to look at Tamara though the other woman studied her critically.

Things had been awkward since she had arrived. Upon seeing Henry, she asked who he was and Neal told her. She was shocked to find out he had a son. She didn't ask any questions but Emma could tell she had lots of them by the looks she was getting.

The air was still thick with tension that Henry seemed to be oblivious of as he rocked in the rocking chair he had pulled up so he could sit between her and Neal. He leaned forward, looking at Tamara and Neal, " So... How did you two meet? "

Neal stayed silent for a long moment as Emma looked at him. She was curious too but the look Neal had on his face let her know she wasn't going to get the story from him. She knew they probably hadn't met like she had met him. Tamara didn't look the type to be into petty theft.

Tamara swallowed her bagel and smiled, " Um, well... I was super late to work... Rushing like crazy... Guzzling my giant coffee when this guy crashed into me, " She motioned to Neal, who smiled and chuckled.

Emma listened to the story, making herself look at Tamara. There was just something she did not trust about her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her story was ringing true so far but she wanted to hear the rest. She knew she couldn't be as perfect as she seemed.

She was dressed in posh clothes, seemed to be some sort of professional and had manners even Emma envied. It seemed she also was pretty well off considering the car she drove. She was prettier, prettier than Emma though of herself and looked more like a princess should have. Emma felt like an ugly duckling compared to her.

Emma took a drink of her cocoa that she had gotten by forfeit. Baelfire had made a brief appearance, just long enough to refuse the cocoa Henry had gotten him and to say he had to be somewhere. He was very vague and left in a hurry. He wasn't going to bother with Emma until she was ready to talk about what had happened, that much was clear just by the way he had barely acknowledged her when he came downstairs.

Tamara chuckled, " Hot coffee soaked my blouse. No time to change so Neal gave me his scarf to hide the stains and he said I could keep it or call him if I wanted to return it. "

Emma kept chewing her bagel as she smirked. It sounded like Neal. Tamara chuckled again as Neal gave her a smile that made Emma want to be sick. " I decided to call and... Well, we've been together ever since. "

Emma swallowed her bagel and smirked, " Sounds like fate. "

Neal glanced up at her like he didn't like the comment. She then motioned to Henry as she stood up, " I got to drop Henry off with his grandfather. Thanks for the bagels. "

Henry stood up as Emma walked to the door, " It was nice meeting you, Tamara. "

Tamara smiled at Henry, " You too. "

Neal held up the storybook, " Here. "

Henry motioned to it, " Why don't you hold onto that? I'm sure Baelfire would like to see it too. "

" Okay, " Neal said though he looked surprised that Henry was letting him keep it. " See you. "

" See you later, " Henry said as he joined Emma. She opened the front door and ushered Henry out.

They walked down the steps and onto the path before Henry looked up at her. She looked down, " So what do you think, kid? "

" She seems nice enough, " Henry said.

" I'm glad you think so, " Emma said though she still felt uneasy. She reached into her coat and got out her cell phone, " I need to call grandpa. "

Emma dialed the number and listened as the phone rang, David answering on the second one. " Emma? " David sounded strange.

" Yeah, " She nodded. " I need a favor. "

" Sure, " David still sounded like his mind was somewhere else.

Emma sighed, " I stuck around at the bed and breakfast and now I'm running late. Can you take Henry until I'm finished with my errands? "

" I thought Henry was staying with his dad, " David sounded confused.

" He was until I found out... " Emma's voice trailed off.

" Found out what? " David asked.

Emma sighed, " He invited his fiancée to come out here, " Emma said. " She's here, David. "

" Oh, " David said. " Not good. "

" That's how I feel too, " Emma said. David was just as leery of strangers as she was.

David sighed, " How long is she staying? "

" I don't know, " Emma replied. " Look, we can talk about it later. I'm going to be late... "

" Okay, okay. Just bring Henry by the apartment, " David said. " I'll take care of him. "

" Thank you, " Emma said as they reached the beetle. Henry got in on the passenger side as she walked to the driver's side. She sighed, " I know your hands are full with Mary-Margret... "

" She's not here, " David cut her off.

Emma blinked, " What? "

" She left right after you did, " David said. " I guess she heard what you said and took it to heart. She said she needed to think things through. "

Emma frowned, " Well she does but this is sort of sudden. Where did she go? "

" I don't know, " David said. " I'm waiting for her to get back. "

" Hopefully it will be soon, " Emma said. " I'll be there in a few minutes. "


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(This overlaps with Mary-Margret being in the woods with August just a wee bit.)

Mr. Gold moved around the shop, surveying the damage left behind by the fight that had taken place there. It was the first time he had been there since nearly dying. After Frederick dropped Emma and Baelfire off, he had left through the rear door. He wanted nothing more than to get home and regroup after staring Death right in the face.

Several precious things had been broken in the fight, some beyond repair for any ordinary man. He wasn't ordinary though and the objects could be restored with a wave of his hand. He moved to the middle of the shop, lifting his left hand and closed his eyes. He felt his hair lift as the shop flooded with power, visualizing the dark purple smoke that filled it.

He could see it as it wound its way through the debris, knitting together shattered glass and porcelain. It also worked to restore splintered wood and torn fabric while other bits moved to remove stains from the antique rug he stood on. When it was finished, he lowered his hand and opened his eyes, exhaling the breath he had been holding.

He smiled slightly, the shop pristine like nothing had ever happened. He wished he could do the same for the past but it still was there. Though she had almost been too late, Mary-Margret had killed Cora to save him. It was hard to get Charming to see the truth but he really was the lesser of the two evils.

Cora would have been intoxicated with power and used it to as she pleased. He remembered how he had been after getting the dagger himself and was fairly certain she would be the same... Or worse. The consequences of allowing her to live would have been devastating to say the least, something Charming was having a hard time understanding. He wasn't necessarily sure how Emma felt about it all but knew her parent would try to persuade her to share their opinion.

He looked towards the front window, thinking of Emma again. He had been rather cold to her the day before and felt a bit remorseful but it was necessary. Some people needed a gentle nudge whereas Emma often needed a good hard shove in the right direction sometimes. She was quite stubborn, much like her father and it took drastic measures to get her to see possibilities other than the ones she had come up with in her own mind.

The good thing though was she was willing to look once she realized she needed to. She had come a long way from when she had come to town but there way still much work to be done. She was still scared to take chances and that would have to change. She couldn't afford to be so careful anymore, not with what he already knew was coming.

He recalled how he had told her she would have to suffer many hardships before she became The Savior. She was probably thinking she was coming to the end of them but they had only just begun. He knew this but wasn't about to tell her. She needed to deal with them as they came, something that would sharpen her problem solving abilities and make her stronger in other areas as well.

Every single skill she had needed to be razor sharp for what the future held... For her sake and everyone else's. His thoughts came to halt, feeling her presence. He watched as she zipped past the shop, the beetle almost a blur. He glanced up at one of the many clocks on the wall, finding it was twenty minutes past eleven.

From the direction she was heading, he knew she was on her way to the hospital. Mary-Margret had told him she was going to find out what the babies were. He hoped she would share the news with him like she had before but wasn't going to be too optimistic. Her feelings towards him after what had happened were hard to read and there was a good chance she was not happy.

He needed to speak with her so he could find out how she felt. His only chance of doing that discreetly was to contact her through their connection. It was not ideal but it would have to do. He closed his eyes, the thought of her stirring memories the precious and all too short time they had spent together in Manhattan.

He shuddered at the memory of her hands on his skin, caressing him like he was precious to her. His hands tingled with the thought of her silky soft flesh beneath his fingertips and how each touch seemed to thrill her, no matter how gentle. He gasped quietly, almost able to feel her petal soft lips flutter against his own. Those things were enough to him how she truly felt, even when her words failed her.

He tried his best to return the passion she exuded, wanting her to know he felt the same way. There had been so many more things he wanted to do but had been handicapped by time and his own disabilities. Not only did his crippled leg hinder him, his own emotional fragility seemed to hold him back as well. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was scared Emma would leave him for Neal.

He had been abandoned so many times before, it almost seemed inevitable. Emma had done her best to assure him she wouldn't before Hook appear and stabbed him but he was still afraid. Perhaps if he could speak to her, he would be able to put those fears to rest once and for all.

He sighed, turning his attention back to the shop as he contemplated what he would say to her...

* * *

Emma pulled into the first parking space she saw, parking sloppily and throwing the beetle into park. She shut off the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition as she threw open the door. Though she had tried her damnedest, she was almost half an hour late for her appointment. She blamed Neal for begging her to stay and she blamed herself for not being strong enough to give him a firm 'no'.

She paused for a moment, thinking of Mr. Gold. He had been on her mind since she had zoomed past the shop. She wanted to ask him to come with her but knew it would never happen. She was pretty certain he would have refused, citing the fact that they wanted to keep their relationship private for as long as possible.

She knew it was important that they did but still felt a bit stung, wondering if he was distancing himself from her for another reason. She recalled how he had acted in Manhattan and that she figured out he was scared he would lose her since Neal had returned. She had tried her best to quell those fears but Hook interrupted them before she had finished her feeble attempt to reassure him. It looked like she was going to have to try harder to make him see she wasn't going to leave him.

Neal was a part of her past and the only role he was going to play in her future would be as Henry's father and nothing else. Being with him that morning made her recall the things she liked about him but also the things she hated. His reluctance to tell her how he had met Tamara stuck out in his mind. He acted like he wanted to sink into the couch and never be seen again.

~I haven't got time for this, ~ She broke out of her thoughts as she jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her before taking off in a fast walk to the front doors of the hospital. Luckily, Doc's office was on the first floor and close to the front. She got inside, heading for the waiting room but stopped when she reached it. It was empty and she saw why when she reached the sign-in desk.

A sign was propped up on the immaculate surface that read, 'Out To Lunch. Back At 12:30' Emma growled, upset she had missed her appointment. She would have to either wait or come back. She sighed, turning and walking back out into the hospital, moving quickly to the front doors.

She had hoped to find out so she could tell Mary-Margret. Regardless of what the babies were, she knew the news would cheer her mother up. She needed a distraction and planning for the babies seemed like a good one. She was sure her mother had an idea for what she wanted to do but nothing could be concrete until they knew what they were going to be.

Emma was scared to even buy clothes until she knew for certain. She didn't want to buy pink only have boys and she didn't want to buy blue clothes only to have girls. She walked back out to the parking lot, going to the beetle. She reached for the keys, frowning when she saw she had left the door unlocked in her haste.

She got the keys out as she opened the door with her other hand. She sat down, putting the keys in the ignition as her stomach growled. She had only eaten a few bites of her bagel before having to leave Neal and Tamara. She had not eaten anything otherwise and it had left her feeling famished.

She looked at her watch again, deciding to just go to Granny's. The service was fast so she wouldn't waste too much time waiting. She had enough wasting time for one day...

* * *

Mary-Margret tried to drive though her hands were shaking. She couldn't decide who she needed to tell first about seeing August. Marco had been worried sick but so had Emma. She had been angry with him shortly before he vanished, leaving her to wonder if he had fled town because of her.

It hadn't helped her state of mind while she was distraught over everything else. She blamed herself for his fleeing after he had finally come clean about taking the extra place in the wardrobe and leaving Emma to fend for herself. If only they had known August was simply hiding out in the woods, they could have gone to him and forgave him sooner. She let out some of the breath she had been holding as she turned onto Main Street.

She glanced at her watch, finding it was a quarter to twelve... Almost lunch time. Marco often took his lunch early so she decided to stop at Granny's first. She knew her old friend would be overjoyed to hear August was alive. She also knew August wouldn't be happy that she had told but she couldn't keep it to herself.

As she neared the diner, she noticed Emma's car parked close to it. She was surprised to see it there though since Emma was supposed to be at Doc's. She pulled into the first open spot she saw, pulling up to the curb and throwing the car into park. She turned off the engine and grabbed her keys as she opened her door.

She got out, slamming the car door closed behind her, looking around to make sure there were no other cars coming before walking around the front of the car and getting onto the sidewalk. She scurried up the path to the diner, opening the door as she got to it. She gasped when she almost ran face first into Regina. The last time she had seen her was the evening prior.

She went to her house to beg her to kill her because she couldn't take the crushing pain of her guilt any longer. Regina gladly accepted the offer but did not follow through when she found a tiny yet spreading dark spot on her heart. She put it back and told Mary-Margret she would get everything she wanted because she had already started to turn dark. Mary-Margret wasn't going to accept that though and knew she could change back if she tried hard enough.

Regina gave her a sickeningly fake smile, " If I were you, I'd try the fish special. It's right up your alley, " She smirked as she purred, " Blackened sole. "

Mary-Margret stood stone still as Regina moved past her, slipping out of the diner. It seemed like she was going to taunt her every chance got. Mary-Margret had a surprise for her though. She was going to come back from what she had done and would not lose anything.

" Hey, " Emma called from where she sat. She looked surprised to see her, " What's up? David said you... "

Mary-Margret strode over to her, making her stop halfway through her sentence. She started again when she reached her, putting her hands up to stop her, " David said you took off right after I left and had no clue where you had gone. "

" It's August, " Mary-Margret said, noticing Emma was sitting right next to Marco. She hadn't seen him before but it was rather convenient. He gasped and turned to look at her as she continued, " I found him. "

Emma looked stunned but Marco wasn't. He looked at her intently, " My boy? He's alive? "

" Yes, " Mary-Margret put her left hand up. " But... He's completely wooden. He's been living in an abandoned trailer down by the toll bridge. "

" What can we do? " Emma asked quietly. " Can we help him? "

" No, " Mary-Margret said. " But I know someone who might be able to... Mother Superior. "

" Yes! Yes! The Blue Fairy. She helped once. She can help again, " Marco said as he got up. " She must. "

Mary-Margret turned and headed for the door, Marco following her as Emma brought up the rear. They reached the car, Marco climbing in on the passenger side as Emma followed Mary-Margret around to the driver's side passenger door. She reached for her door handle when Emma grabbed her by the arm. She turned to Emma, " What? "

" You know I can't go in there, " Emma whispered sharply.

Mary-Margret blinked, remembering how the fairy magic made Emma uncomfortable. She sighed, " I'll have her meet us outside, okay? "

Emma frowned, " But what if she comes with us? "

Mary-Margret blinked, " Emma... "

Emma let go of her arm, " I'm taking my car. I'll follow. "

Mary-Margret nodded, " That sounds best. "

" I'll meet you there, " Emma said then headed for the beetle.

Mary-Margret got into the car and got out her keys. As she started the engine, she looked over at Marco. He looked anxious and worried. Mary-Margret couldn't imagine what he was feeling though since August had been gone for so long. She was pretty certain he thought he had died though he kept searching for him.

Marco then looked confused when Emma passed them, turning to Mary-Margret. " Emma is not coming with us? "

" She's meeting it us there, " Mary-Margret replied as she checked her mirrors. Very few people knew Emma was pregnant and Mary-Margret knew Emma wanted to keep it that way until it was impossible to hide. She wanted to avoid rumors starting though Mary-Margret knew there were a few still lingering from when Mr. Gold was helping Emma so much before the magic returned.

" Oh, " Marco nodded.

Mary-Margret said nothing as she followed Emma. She was worried because she was driving a little faster than she should have been but there was little traffic. It wasn't long, maybe ten minutes or so, before they reached the convent. Emma parked and Mary-Margret pulled in behind her.

She shut off the engine as Emma did the same with the beetle, everyone getting out at the same time. They had barely gotten on the path when Mother Superior came rushing out. " Miss Swan, " She said sharply. " Why are you here? "

" I'm not here for myself, " Emma replied. She motioned over her shoulder, " I'm here with them. "

Mary-Margret rushed forward, " Blue... It's August. I... I found him this morning and he's turned back into wood. "

" I know about August, " Mother Superior replied. " He came to me shortly after he returned to that form and asked if I could return him to what he was. "

" Why didn't you? " Emma asked.

" Because what he was is what he is, " Mother Superior replied. She then turned to Marco, " Do you remember the morning I found you on that beach all those years ago? "

Marco nodded as Mother Superior continued, " The day I turned your son into a real boy? "

" Yes, " Marco said. " It was the happiest day of my life. "

" I told Pinocchio that so long he remained brave, truthful and unselfish, he would stay a real boy. I'm afraid he did not, " Mother Superior sighed.

" But he told me about how he abandoned Emma, " Marco added. " How he tried to make it right... "

Mother Superior shook her head, " Perhaps there is another secret that he has kept and caused him to turn back into wood. There's nothing I can do for him. "

" It's true he's done some things he regrets, " Mary-Margret said. " We all have but shouldn't he have another chance? "

" If there is still a path of redemption for August, it is one he must travel on his own, " Mother Superior looked at Marco as she said the words. " No one can force him... Or it will not be true. "

Marco looked like he was going to cry, Mother Superior's words moving him so. " Don't despair, Marco, " Mary-Margret said gently. " I know there's still hope for your son... There has to be. "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret, like something had occurred to her as she stood there listening. She knew she wanted to say something but away from the others. Emma looked at Mother Superior, " Can you give us a moment? "

Mother Superior nodded, " Yes. "

Emma took Mary-Margret by the arm and pulled her away from Marco and Mother Superior. When they were far enough away, Emma looked at her. " I think I know what she means. "

Mary-Margret nodded, " I think I do too. August told me... He told me he pretended to be Mr. Gold's son... "

" To get the dagger and try to control him, " Emma cut her off. " I... I had a vision. I was so upset by it, I ran away from August and that was the last I saw of him. "

" So he never told you? " Mary-Margret furrowed her brow.

" But I know he did it, " Emma nodded.

Mary-Margret gasped, " So you think if he actually TELLS you the truth... "

" He might change back, " Emma took the words right out of her mouth.

Mary-Margret looked over at Marco and Mother Superior, " But do you think he'll have to tell Marco as well? "

Emma bit her lip then sighed, " I don't know. "

Mary-Margret grabbed her hands, " Oh Emma... I don't know how he'll react when he finds out August did that and what happened afterwards. "

" I know, " Emma shook her head. " I want to leave so much out but I know I can't. The least little detail and August probably won't turn back. "

" But you don't have to tell him the truth, " Mary-Margret said. She looked her right in the eyes. " He does. "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. I guess so. "

Mary-Margret looked at Marco again then back at Emma, noticing how worried she looked. " I know you wanted to keep your pregnancy a secret but Marco is an old and trusted friend. I'm sure he'll keep quiet. "

Emma looked like she was thinking it over then closed her eyes, " Okay. If it saves August then okay. "

Mary-Margret leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead, " Thank you, Emma. "

" Can I ride with you two? " Emma asked.

" But you brought your car, " Mary-Margret motioned to the beetle.

Emma chuckled nervously, " I think it would be better... It will keep me from chickening out. "

Mary-Margret gave her a gentle smile, " Okay. We can come back for it later. "

They walked back to Mother Superior and Marco. He looked at Mary-Margret, " I would like to go now. I need to see my son. "

" Come on, " Mary-Margret replied. " I'll take you to him. "

* * *

August stared in disbelief at the woman before him. The last time he had seen her, he had stolen a large sum of money in order to buy a cure he thought could help him. It had been in Hong Kong, a place he was told he could find help for his condition. At exactly eight-fifteen in the morning on October 24th on the island of Phuket, his transformation back into wood had started.

It was how he knew the curse had been broken but going back was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to stay where he was at, enjoying the pleasures he had found. Until that moment, his life had been one of indulgence and pleasure without a worry in the world. If he returned to wood, all of it would end.

In his bid to find a way to change back, he had tracked down a mystical man named The Dragon. Word was he could cure anything for a price. It was his only hope and he headed for Hong Kong. A man led to a waiting room high above the narrow alleyways where he was told to wait.

Not long after he arrived, the man called someone in to see The Dragon. As the woman got to her feet, she dropped her cell phone. August got her attention and gave it back to her, the first time he ever laid eyes on whom he would come to know as Tamara. When she returned from speaking to The Dragon, she told him to go in and wished him luck.

He watched her until she left. He had gotten a chill when he looked at her but quickly shrugged it off, his mind returning to his own problems. He went in to see The Dragon. The man already knew about his problem and he knew his name as well... His real name. August questioned him about how he knew but he avoided it, The Dragon telling him to worry about himself.

He then laid out his conditions, asking August for something irreplaceable and close to his heart. He pointed to the necklace he wore. It was made from one of his old puppet strings, Geppetto making it into a necklace as a memento for him. It was August's only tie left back to his father and The Dragon said it would serve as payment from his soul.

August asked him if it would work but The Dragon only said perhaps. After a brief moment of thinking it over, August pulled the necklace from his neck and gave it to the old man, parting with the last shred of his childhood. It was then The Dragon demanded monetary payment for his services... Ten thousand dollars to be exact. The number stunned August, his hope falling because he had not way to get so much money.

Feeling defeated, he left The Dragon and headed down to a Hong Kong equivalent to a bar and grill. He didn't even have enough money for good drinking binge, leaving him feeling more hopeless. As he was thinking about what to do next, someone calling to him caught his attention. Waving at him from inside the bar was Tamara.

He felt strangely attracted to the woman though she had given him a chill. He walked into the bar and to where she sat. She offered him a drink but he said he wasn't staying long. She encouraged him to stay and he did.

A moment after he took a seat, she pulled an envelope filled with cash out of her bag. From what he could see, she had more than what he needed. She made a quip and put the envelope away, August still thinking of the large amount of cash. It was his chance to get what he needed but he had to be careful.

He asked her what had brought her to The Dragon and she said it was because she had cancer. He listened to her story and felt bad for her though he couldn't get his mind off the cash. He then got a sharp pain in his leg, reminding him why he had come to The Dragon. Tamara asked him and he said it was for a skin condition.

She laughed, saying there were creams for skin conditions. August explained that he was done for if it spread. She said she was glad he found The Dragon too. She then asked if The Dragon had asked for something personal and scoffed, like it was ridiculous.

She then admitted she had something personal of her own. It was a picture of her grandmother and she had given it to The Dragon. She looked sad that it was but said her cancer was as well. They toasted to that, August still thinking about the money in Tamara's purse.

She had made a deal with The Dragon for the cure he needed so he knew he had to get to it first. All he needed then was a chance. It came in the form of a phone call Tamara received moments after their toast. She excused herself, asking August to watch her purse.

His heart raced and he looked around to make sure no one was looking. He looked towards Tamara, who was pacing as she talked on her phone. She gave him a smile and he returned it before she turned her back on him. He weighed out his options in his mind, coming to the conclusion that he had no choice but to steal the money.

He carefully slipped the envelope out of her purse and fled, heading back to The Dragon. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him though his wooden one impeded him some. He was out of breath by the time he got back to The Dragon, finding the room empty. He leaned over to catch his breath, The Dragon appearing out of nowhere.

August asked if he had what he needed and The Dragon asked if he had the money. August got it out, his eyes going to the tattered picture of Tamara and her grandmother. He felt a pang of guilt but he was so close, he couldn't back down. He needed the potion The Dragon had for him.

The Dragon noticed he was looking at the picture and covered it with his hand. He said something about the body having a strange way of sending signals and how it was hard to figure out what they truly meant. In hindsight, August realized it was his body telling him not to go through with it. He was desperate though and couldn't think straight at the time.

August then asked if the potion could cure him, his next move depending on the answer. If there were any doubt, he would return the money to Tamara and apologize. He knew he would feel horrible if he had stolen the woman's only chance at life for a hoax. It would be another thing on a long list of sins he knew he could never ever atone for.

The Dragon said the potion would cure the symptoms but not the cause. Curing the cause was up to August himself. August decided to take the chance, not sure what he needed to do to cure the cause but not turning into wood would give him time to figure it out. He handed The Dragon the money and he took the potion.

He fled then, wanting to go somewhere private to use the potion. He stumbled down the stairs, his wooden leg in more pain than he had ever felt in his life. He wasn't even sure he would make it out of the alley it hurt so bad. He decided to take the potion there but didn't get the chance because Tamara had tracked him down.

She was angry and said the potion was hers. August apologized then took off running. He couldn't give up, not when he had the cure in his hand. The alleyway was crowded, the people keeping him from running too fast though he pushed several out of the way as Tamara chased him.

He thought he had a slim chance of getting away until a sharp pain in his wooden leg sent him to the ground. The shock of the pain made him toss the potion into the air, it landing next to him as he wailed in agony. Tamara caught up and snatched the potion away, telling him he deserved his fate for trying to cheat her.

That was the last time he saw her. She was almost a memory until she pounded on the trailer door. He was so shocked to see her, he was unable to keep her from pushing her way inside. She looked around the trailer and smirked, " Not much of a decorator. "

She walked away from him then scoffed, " Then again, I guess a man made of wood doesn't require much. "

August blinked, " You can see me? Do you believe? "

Tamara gave him an incredulous look, like she couldn't believe he had asked such a thing, " Do you think I would have chased down someone named The Dragon if I didn't? "

" I don't understand, " August put his left hand up. As far as he knew, Tamara was an outsider. He then wondered if she was someone else that had somehow gotten out before the curse struck. " What are you doing in Storybrooke? This is impossible. "

" What I'm doing in Storybrooke doesn't concern you, " Tamara said firmly. " But I need you to do something for me. After what you pulled in Hong Kong, you owe me. "

August stared at her, knowing he had done a very bad thing by stealing her money. It was probably why his leg hurt so bad that time. It always seemed to twinge when he did anything wrong or untruthful, like a moral compass. " What could I ever do for you? "

" Leave, " Tamara said. He was stunned by the request. She continued, " It's a simple request considering what I'm about to offer you. "

August moved to sit down, his wooden joints making it hard. His eyes never left Tamara though. He didn't know what she had to offer him in return for leaving. " No... You're going to explain this. Did you follow me? "

Tamara scoffed lightly as he continued, " Are you like me? "

Tamara cocked her head to the side as she pulled off her gloves, " Magical? No... Quite human. But forget for a second who I am and why I'm here and ask yourself the more important question. How? "

August paused to consider that. She had told him she had cancer and was living on borrowed time. By all means, she should have been dead. He sat up a little straighter when he realized what she was getting at.

" My cancer was a death sentence and yet... Here I am, " Tamara smiled.

" The Dragon, " August said quietly. " The liquid in the bottle. It worked. "

Tamara continued to smile as she leaned forward, " It cured me, August. And it can cure you too. "

August looked at the floor, Tamara's words making him regret not taking the potion as soon as he got it. He could have been returned to normal and continued to live like he had. He frowned, wondering where that would have left Emma though. He put the pieces together and realized he was turning back because Emma had returned to Storybrooke, starting his journey back to that side of the world.

" I still have some of it left, " Tamara said. August looked at her as she continued, " The bottle is in my apartment in New York. Go and get it. All I ask is that you leave Storybrooke now and never return. "

He looked down at the keys she clutched in her hand, his eyes drawn to an engagement ring. He remembered Mary-Margret's words and how she said Neal was engaged to someone from New York. It became clear who that someone was. " Neal... " He said quietly. " You're the fiancée. "

Tamara scoffed and rolled her eyes as he continued, " Are you and Neal here for the magic? " Tamara cocked her head to the side as she listened. " Are you two trying to take the magic from Storybrooke? "

Tamara took a deep breath and stood up, " Neal has nothing to do with any of this. Okay? "

She walked past him, " He knows as much as you do... " She turned, " Actually, now you know a lot more. "

August looked at her, not believing what he was hearing. Tamara was trying to trick Neal or at least it looked that way to him. Whatever she was after, she considered it a lot more important than him. He was pretty sure she did not love him at all.

" So do we have a deal? " Tamara asked.

" I can't leave without knowing what you're doing here, " August said firmly.

Tamara cocked her head to the side again, " Sure you can... And you will. You're the same man I left in a Hong Kong gutter... A man willing to do anything to save himself. "

August felt ashamed but knew her words were true. He had stolen from her and from Emma before that. The money Neal had given him to save for Emma instead went to pay for his adventures that led him to Phuket. He didn't want to think of the other sins he had been guilty of.

She smiled, " And that's what I'm offering, August. " She held her car keys up and dangled them, " Salvation. "

August stared at the keys, thinking about his options...

* * *

Emma sat in the back seat of Mary-Margret's car as she drove out to the toll bridge. It was on the other side of town than the convent so it took a little while to get there. The air was thick with tension and unspoken fear. Emma was afraid August would not be at the trailer when they arrived, probably bolting after Mary-Margret left.

They finally reached the bridge, Mary-Margret slamming on the brakes and throwing Emma into the back of the seat in front of her. She yelped and Mary-Margret turned to look at her, " Oh God, Emma! I'm sorry! "

" I'm fine, " Emma panted. It had hurt but the pain was subsiding, the sudden stop startling her more than anything. She reached for her door, " Let's just go get to August. "

Mary-Margret blinked then nodded as she opened her door. She got out of the car as Marco got out on his side. " Where to? " He asked once they had gathered at the front of the car.

Mary-Margret pointed down the embankment, " That way. "

Emma looked around, her stomach clenching when she realized where they were. It was the side of the bridge where Harold Durbin had hanged himself. Below them was the part of the river where Emma had pulled Mr. Gold out of. It had been a pivotal moment in their relationship, starting her on the road she found herself on with him.

It was slow, probably intentionally so Mr. Gold could feel out how she felt before making his next move. They had both taken careful steps to not rush though her feelings for him grew. It was like he had been casting a delicate spell, drawing her closer to him and disabling her defenses. Somehow, he had penetrated her walls, seeing more than anyone had in a long time.

Mary-Margret turned when she found she had paused. She walked back to her, " Is there something wrong, Emma? " She asked.

Emma shook her head, clearing the memories from it. She needed to be focused on seeing August. She sighed, " Just remembering something... That's all. "

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, " When we found David here? "

Emma looked at her, realizing they were very close to the spot they had found him after he left the hospital. She looked at her for a long moment then nodded, " Uh yeah. That's it. "

Mary-Margret still looked concerned, " Okay. "

" Let's go, " Marco was several feet ahead of them. " We need to find my boy. "

" Right, " Emma replied. She looked at Mary-Margret, " We better hurry. "

They said nothing else as they made their way down to the river. When they reached it, they walked to some stones that would be useful in getting across. They were spaced almost too far apart but Emma knew she could make it. Mary-Margret cast her a wary glance but she nodded to let her know it was alright.

Marco went first, navigating the rocks better than Emma thought he could. Mary-Margret followed, pausing for Emma. She put her right hand out to her as she neared the edge of the rock. Emma furrowed her brow at it, " Mary-Margret... "

" Take it, " Mary-Margret said firmly. " You can't get hurt. Too many people depend on you. "

Emma blinked then took her hand, knowing she was right. Henry, her parents, the babies she carried and Mr Gold... At least she hoped he did. She reminded herself she needed to get him alone so they could say everything they needed to say. There was so much she hadn't gotten to say the day before and she didn't want to go much longer without it being said.

Mary-Margret helped Emma across as she thought about what she would say when she finally did see him but it was too much to think about at that moment. She refocused her attention on what was happening. She could worry about confronting Mr. Gold once she took care of August. She stepped off the rock she was on, glad to be back on the river bank.

" Now which way? " Marco asked once she and Mary-Margret reached him.

" Straight ahead, " Mary-Margret pointed to a place a good distance away. " I marked a path on my way back out. "

Marco nodded, pointing to a tree close to them, " I see a mark. "

Mary-Margret moved forward, " I'll lead. "

Emma nodded but said nothing as they walked through the woods, following the path Mary-Margret had marked. After several moments, Marco broke the silence. " This is all my fault. "

" Our children make their own decisions, Marco. You can't blame yourself for anything that's happened, " Mary-Margret said.

" Yes I can, " Marco replied. " And you should blame me too. "

Mary-Margret kept walking and he stepped in front of her to stop her. " The wardrobe I build for you. The one that transported Emma to this world. She did not go alone. "

Emma frowned, knowing that was true. She had dealt with it with August. He had told her the truth and her parents had found out that way. Apparently, August had neglected to tell Marco they knew.

" Marco... " Mary-Margret walked towards him, reaching her left hand out to him.

" The Blue Fairy told you there was only enough magic for one, " He cut her off. " That was a lie I forced her to tell. It had enough magic to transport two. "

Emma reached for him, " Marco... Listen... "

Marco put his hand up, " And it did... Your daughter and my son, Pinocchio. "

" I could have gone with her, I know, " Mary-Margret said, her expression becoming pinched. " I could have gone with Emma. "

" There is no apology I could give that would make up for what I did, " Marco moved closer to Mary-Margret. He took off his hat, " But I am so sorry. "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret and she looked back like she couldn't find the words to say to Marco. She already knew but to hear him say it seemed to shock her as much as finding out the first time had. A sudden surge of anger came across her face and she slapped Marco's.

" Mary-Margret! What are you doing? " Emma was surprised she was still angry though she had known the truth for a long time. They had intended to confront Marco but other things had gotten in the way. " He's apologizing! "

Mary-Margret looked mortified she had done such a thing, staring at her hand as if it didn't belong to her. Marco stepped forward, " No, no. It's okay. I deserved that. "

Mary-Margret kept her eyes on her hand as Marco rubbed his face, " That wasn't me. Marco, I am so sorry. I'm not myself... You just made a mistake. I would have done the same thing for my child. "

Mary-Margret looked at Marco as she continued, " I forgive you. You were just protecting your son. "

Marco shook his head, " No. I burdened him with a weight that no child should have to bear and I called it love. "

Mary-Margret lifted her head to say something but stopped, her eyes going to something in the distance. Emma looked to see it was a trailer, probably the one they had been looking for. Marco turned and saw it too. He took off for it, Emma casting her mother a wary glance before following.

Though she had agreed to tell Marco about the secret she and August kept, it was starting to feel less and less like a good idea as each second passed. She wasn't sure of Marco could take such a hard truth. He would be disappointed to say the least. She was pretty sure finding out she was pregnant with Mr. Gold's children because of August's failed treachery would have a devastating effect.

Marco was almost to the trailer when Emma grabbed Mary-Margret by the left arm and stopped her. She turned and blinked, " What's wrong? "

" Do we really have to tell him? " Emma asked quietly. " About the babies and the lie he told Gold? "

Mary-Margret blinked, " Of course. It could be the secret that is keeping August wooden. "

" But what if we're wrong and it' something else and this doesn't work... Then Marco will know and... " Emma couldn't stop the words from pouring out.

Mary-Margret put her hands on her shoulders, " Calm down, Emma. Marco won't tell everyone about this. I trust him and maybe you should too. It will be okay. "

Emma sighed, " I hope so. "

" Are you coming? " Marco called to them.

Mary-Margret looked towards him, " Yeah. "

He nodded, waiting a few feet from the trailer as Mary-Margret guided Emma closer. She still couldn't fight the feeling of dread that was growing in the pit of her stomach. They reached the trailer and moved towards the door. Marco looked over his shoulder at them before opening it.

He climbed the steps, Mary-Margret following him but Emma stayed outside. The trailer was very quiet, like it was empty. " Pinocchio? " Marco called. " It is papa. "

There was no answer...


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

August drove down the road he knew would take him out of Storybrooke. He looked around, hoping he wouldn't run into any of the patrols that kept people from leaving town. He took Tamara's offer, knowing he couldn't face his father, not again. He had sworn he had told him everythingbut his reverting back again was proof he hadn't.

His father wasn't a young man and he wasn't sure if he could take the shock of knowing what he had done. It was bad enough he had abandoned Emma to pursue his own carnal pleasures but for him to know he had forced her into The Dark One's arms... That would surely kill him. He knew he couldn't live with himself if that happened.

He pressed the gas pedal down more, the town limit sign coming into view. Once he was out of town, he would have to be careful and not speed. If he were pulled over, he would have a hard time explaining what he was doing. He would have to lie once more, something else he couldn't bring himself to do.

~Forgive me, papa, ~ He thought to himself as he crossed the town line. Several minutes passed and he hit a bump in the road, something falling from the visor. He glanced down, finding it was the picture Tamara had given in exchange for the potion. He picked it up, knowing the only way she could have gotten it back... She had taken it back from The Dragon.

It didn't sit right with him that she had gotten it back. He knew The Dragon probably hadn't given it back freely, not after asking for it in exchange for the potion. He recalled something else that had happened, something that had chilled him to the bone.

He threw the picture down, turning the car around and heading back to town. He wasn't going to let her carry out her plan, knowing it would endanger everyone he loved. He had to get to the one person who would be able to help him and tell her what Tamara was doing. He drove quickly, heading for the police station.

He arrived after several minutes, parking Tamara's car in the first spot he could find. He shut off the engine and got out, walking to the front doors. He pulled the right one open, going inside. He strode past the dispatcher's office and down the hallway that led to Emma's office.

" EMMA! " He shouted as he got inside. It was quiet... Too quiet, like no one was there. He turned around, looking again as he shouted, " HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE? "

No one answered so he went to the phone on the desk. He remembered Emma's cell phone number and hoped she would answer when she saw the call was coming from the police station. He reached down, dialing as carefully as he could though his hands were shaking.

The phone rang once before she answered, " Emma Swan. "

" Emma, " August panted. " It's August. "

" August? " Emma replied.

" Listen to me, " He said. " I have to warn you. "

" August? " Emma said again then the line went dead.

August turned, sensing he was no longer alone. He found Tamara standing next to the phone box, the wire in her hand. He felt fear rise up inside of him as she let go of the wire. He dropped the now useless receiver, walking backward as she moved towards him. " You disappoint me, August, " Tamara said as she took her gloves off.

" I know what you did to The Dragon, " August said. " A few days after you left, I went back to beg him to fix me and we both know what I found. At the time, I was too wrapped up in myself to wonder what had happened, to question who could have done such a thing. "

He pulled the picture of Tamara and her grandmother out of his pocket, " Then I found this photo in your carand it hit me. You and your grandmother. You went back there... You killed him. "

Tamara moved closer, " You should have left. I counted on you to want to save yourself. "

" Maybe that's what I'm trying to do, " August replied. He knew staying meant he would most likely have to reveal the truth he wanted to keep from his papa and everyone. It was better than letting Tamara get away with what she was planning though. He knew his papa probably would react as badly as he thought he would... Or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

Tamara scoffedand he continued, " I've lived a life of selfishness, cowardice and dishonesty... And only I can cure that. Not magic. Not science. Just me. I care about the people in this townand if you wanted The Dragon's little bit of magic... Well, you have hit the mother load here and you are not going to harm anyone to get it. I'm going to warn them. "

" No, " Tamara shook her head just slightly. " You're not. "

August gasped when Tamara jammed a stun gun into the center of his chest, the moisture in his body conducting the charge. He tried to pull it awaybut Tamara was stronger, his strength reduced by the weapon. " No... " He groaned as she pressed harder until everything went black...

* * *

David walked into the kitchen, the phone on the counter ringing. Henry sat the table, flipping through a comic book. He usually read the story book non-stop but he explained he had left it with his father, hoping to get him to understand his world and the people in it. David wasn't sure how good of an idea it was but decided it would help Neal if he were going to stay for a while.

He picked up the handset and pressed the 'talk' button, " Hello? "

" David, " It was Emma. " Where are you? "

" The apartment with Henry, " David glanced up to see the boy had stopped reading the comic book and was looking at him.

" Get your coat, " Emma said. " I can't explain but Mary-Margret found August. She got meand Marcobut August was gone by the time we got back to where she found him. He just called me and said he needed to warn me about somethingbut the line got cut off. "

" That's not good, " David said as he headed for the door. Henry looked puzzled as he grabbed his holster and slipped it on.

" What's happening? " Henry got up.

Once David had his holster buckled, he grabbed Henry's coat and threw it at him. " Where did he call from? " David asked as he got his own coat.

" From the police station, " Emma replied. " I recognize the number. "

" Right, okay, " David nodded. He moved the phone down and looked at Henry, " Your grandmother found August. We need to help herand your mother find him. "

Henry blinked, " I thought you said grandma found him. "

David sighed, " I'll explain on the way to meet them. "

" David? " Emma said.

" I'm still here. Henry asked what was going on, " David said.

" You're not bringing him along, are you? " Emma asked.

David frowned, " Well I'm not leaving him aloneand I'd feel bad if I have Ruby watch him again. "

" True, " Emma said. " Okay. Bring him. We're getting in the car now. We're at the toll bridgebut I'll call when we're closer. "

David nodded, " Right. See you in a bit. "

Henry waited until David hung up the phone, " So why do we need to find him if grandma already found him? "

" Because he took off before she could get back to him, " David said. " Now, Emma says he's in trouble. "

" Then we better get going, " Henry replied as he grabbed his backpack. " Did she say what kind of trouble? "

David shook his head as he shrugged into his coat, " But we're about to find out. "

Henry opened the door, stepping out into the hall as David followed. They went downstairs and headed outside to the truck. David opened the driver's side door as Henry opened the passenger side one. He never locked the truck, not since being deputized because it made it easier to get places in a hurry.

They got in, David putting the keys in the ignition and starting the engine as Henry put on his seat belt. He then pulled onto the street, reaching for his own seat belt. " Where are we going? " Henry asked.

" Meeting your grandma and mom halfway, " David said. " They have Marco with them. "

" Where are we going to start looking? " Henry furrowed his brow.

David sighed, " August called from the station but the line went dead. If he was in danger, he might have fled somewhere else. "

" Where? " Henry asked.

" That's what we'll find out, " David replied. He was thankful when his cell phone rang, keeping Henry from asking anything else. He pulled it out of his coat, " Emma? "

" Yeah, " Emma said. " We're parked down the street from the pizza place across from the town hall. We took the first spot we saw. "

" I'm on my way, " David said. He looked up, finding he had strayed into the other lane, another car coming towards them. The driver was going way too fastand David could do nothing but pull back into his lane mere seconds before the silver SUV whizzed past them. He looked at Henry, " You okay? "

" That was scary. That person was going way too fast, " Henry replied.

David nodded, " Yeah but I can't do anything about it now kid. Maybe I can later but we have to find August. "

" Yeah, " Henry nodded.

David looked ahead, seeing Mary-Margret, Emma and Marco waiting by Mary-Margret's car. " There they are. "

David took the first spot he could get into, parking the truck and getting out. Henry got out on his side, slamming the door before running for Emma. He hugged her around the waist, " You found August? "

" Mary-Margret did, " Emma said as she hugged him back.

David walked up to Emma's side, " Let me see your phone. "

Emma let Henry go and reached into her coat, taking it out and handing it to him. He looked through the call log and nodded, " Yeah. That's the police station alright. Let me dial and see if he answers. "

" Let's walk while we do it, " Emma said. " He sounded really urgent on the phone. "

They crossed the street as David dialed, the callnot connecting. He frowned, dialing Emma's office number since it was on a different circuit than the outer office phones. The call connectedbut no one answered. David ended the call, " If August's still at the station, he's not picking up. "

Just as they walked past the town hall, he heard a door slam open. They all looked to see it was the front door of the hall, August stumbling out. " AUGUST! " Emma called as they rushed to him. He collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

" August, " Emma called his name again as she knelt down to him. Marco went to his knees as well, helping Emma roll him over.

" My son, " Marco gasped. " My boy... My boy. What happened to you? "

Emma gave Mary-Margret a wary glance, something that made David curious. August looked up at Marco, " I'm so sorry, papa. I didn't tell you everything. "

" There's nothing to apologize for, " Marco sobbed. " Everything's going to be alright. "

August turned his head to Emma, " Emma... "

" August, " Emma whispered back. She looked apprehensive as she stared down into his face. He struggled to sit up, whispering something into Emma's ear when he was close enough.

David listenedbut August was speaking too quietly for him to make anything out. Mary-Margret leaned closer toobut her furrowed brow told him she didn't have any luck either. Suddenly, August fell still, becoming stiff. " Oh no, " Marco sobbed as he let August back down to the ground.

" Not again, " Marco sobbed. He leaned down, pressing his face against August's forehead as tears fell from his eyes. David moved to hold onto Mary-Margret, knowing she would be deeply affected as well.

Emma stood to her feet, looking past them like someone was approaching. " August, " It was Neal and he sounded shocked at the scene before him.

" No, " Mary-Margret said. " It can't end this way... He was supposed to get a second chance. "

" What happened? " Neal asked.

Emma looked at Neal, " Someone killed him to stop him from telling us something. He used his last dying breath to warn us. I will not let that be in vain. "

Henry stared down at August. He started to mutter, " Brave, truthful and unselfish... "

He then snapped his head up and looked at Emma, " Brave, truthful and unselfish... Don't you see what this means? "

Emma stared at him as he continued, " That's what Pinocchio was supposed to be. There's still hope... We need The Blue Fairy. "

As if Henry's words summoned her, Mother Superior appeared. She was panting like she had run to get to them. She looked at the boy, " I'm here, Henry. "

Emma blinked, " How? "

Mother Superior reached into her cape and pulled out Emma's keys. " You left your car at the convent, remember? I sensed something bad happeningand I rushed to get here. "

" Oh, " Emma took her keys.

" What does Henry mean? " Mary-Margret turned to her and asked.

" I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco's, " She explained then moved to Emma's side. Emma looked uncomfortable and pulled Henry close to her side. " If his actions here today were indeed brave, truthful and unselfish... You're right, there's a chance I might be able to do it again. "

" Please, " Marco looked up at her. " Try, " He whispered.

Mother Superior nodded, pulling her wand out of her cape. She took a deep breath, pointing it towards August. It glowed with magic, the power flooding over August's body and making him glow too. Emma took a few steps away, clutching Henry like she was even more uncomfortable than before.

The light grew very bright then faded, revealing a young boy where August had once been. He inhaled sharply, his eyes fluttering open. A look of surprise came across Marco's face as the boy turned his head and looked up at him. " Father? " The boy said quietly.

Marco sobbedbut it seemed with happiness, " Pinocchio? " He asked.

Everyone stared in awe as a smile spread across Marco's lips, lifting Pinocchio's tiny hand to examine it a little more closely. " Look! "

" I'm a real boy, " Pinocchio looked down at himself then up at Marco again. " I'm a real boy! "

Pinocchio got to his feet, turning around and hugging Marco. Tears of joy streamed down Marco's face as he held his son. David heard Neal greet someone and turned to find it was a dark skinned woman with straight black hair, most likely Tamara. She shook her head, " It's... It's true. "

Mary-Margret sighed before Mother Superior leaned down to Pinocchio. " Do better this time, Pinocchio, " She said then tapped the end of his nose. He nodded but said nothing.

" Pinocchio, " Tamara said quietly. She looked at Neal, " That's... "

Neal looked at her but did not reply. Emma knelt down to Pinocchio, taking his hands in hers. " Pinocchio... I have to ask you a question. "

Pinocchio nodded though he looked a little intimidated by Emma. " I need you to think real hard, okay? Before you turned into a little boy, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember? You were trying to warn us about something. "

Pinocchio shook his head, " I... I don't remember. If I did, I would be truthful... I promise. "

" Come now, " Marco said quietly. " We must get you home. "

Pinocchio looked at him, " I would like that a lot father. "

Marco nodded at everyone, " I must go. "

David, Emma, Henry and Mary-Margret watched as they walked away before they hugged each other. It just seemed like the right thing to do after seeing something so touching. Mary-Margret gave Emma an extra firm hug before backing away and rubbing her arms. David could see she wanted to talk by the look on her face but it wasn't possible at that moment.

" We should get home too, " David said.

" That sounds good, " Mary-Margret replied.

They started to walk towards where David had parked the truck, David turning to Henry when they reached it. " Who you are riding back with, kid? "

Henry looked between Mary-Margret, him and Emma. He then looked right at Emma, " I think I'll ride with Emma. "

" Okay, " David said. He looked at her, " See you back at the apartment. "

* * *

Emma trudged up the stairs behind Mary-Margret, David and Henry. The ride back to the apartment had been filled with questions from Henry that Emma wasn't sure how to answer. When Henry realized she couldn't answer him, he fell silent. It had given her time to think though.

She had decided to tell Henry nothing but the truth the day before. However, she had not promised him out loud. After seeing everything she had that day, she knew she needed to. David opened the door to the apartment, Emma closing it once everyone was inside.

She moved to the stairs, looking at her son. " Henry, " She called to him. He had been heading to the couch but turned to face her. She motioned to him to come to her and he walked over as she sat down. " We gotta talk. "

Henry rolled his eyes, stopping in front of her. She leaned closer, looking deep into his eyes as she tried not to cry. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you about your dad and about the babies... And Gold. I promise I will never lie to you again... Just don't push me away. "

Henry stared back at her as he thought about her words. Finally, he quietly said, " I won't. "

Emma smiled and put her arms around him, hugging him as he slipped his arms around her and returned it. They held each other tightly for a long moment, his embrace telling her more than his words ever could. She let him go, standing up and ushering him up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom, she put her hand out for his backpack, " Let me take that and you get ready for dinner. "

" Okay, " Henry nodded. He shrugged out of his coat. " Take this back down for me? "

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, " I got to take mine down too so okay. "

" Thanks, mom, " Henry smiled then went into the bathroom, closing the door. Emma walked back down the stairs but stopped halfway down. She could hear Mary-Margret and David talking quietly. She decided it had to be something private so she went back up to the bedroom, throwing the coats and Henry's backpack down on the bed. She waited a few moments, intending to catch his attention when he left the bathroom.

He walked out and she called to him, " Henry... Over here. "

He furrowed his brow and walked over to her, " What's going on? "

" Grandma and grandpa are talking, " Emma said. " Let's not interrupt them, okay? "

Henry blinked and walked over to her, " Okay. "

Emma sighed, trying to think of something to say. Most times, she and Henry would sit quietly and not make small talk and other times, he would talk her ear off with his theories. She didn't want to call them crazy anymore but some of them could be way out in the atmosphere. She smiled, " So, what did you and grandpa do all day? "

" Not much, " Henry said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. " He was worried about grandma and was pretty quiet. I got caught up on my comics since I didn't have the book. "

Emma nodded. She was still surprised Henry had parted with it so readily when he treasured it so much. It was the reason he carried his backpack everywhere... So it was always close by. " Anything else? "

" Not really, " Henry shrugged. He then looked at her stomach. " Did you make it to your appointment on time? "

Emma shook her head, " No. I was late and I missed it. "

Henry looked sad, " Because of my dad. "

Emma sighed, " Not because of him. I should have told him 'no' so it was my fault. "

Henry looked up at her, " So when are you going to find out what they are? "

" I don't know, " Emma replied. " I have to call Doc in the morning and see if I can get another appointment. There's a lot of women having babies though so it may not be for a while. "

" I noticed there were a lot of pregnant ladies around, " Henry nodded. He looked up at her with a quizzical look on his face, " Do you think it was because the curse broke? "

Emma opened her mouth to answer but had to think about it. She had gotten pregnant before the curse broke then she remembered she hadn't been touched by the curse. It made her wonder just how much Mr. Gold had been affected by it himself. She realized that maybe he hadn't been as limited as she thought.

Sure there was supposed to be no magic in Storybrooke under the curse but that didn't stop Regina from pulling a few magic tricks. She was sure Mr. Gold had used what he had to the fullest as well. " Mom? " Henry's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " Yeah. It was probably because the curse broke. "

Henry looked at her stomach again, staring at it for a long moment before he asked, " Can I touch you? "

Emma blinked, " Henry... "

" I just want to see what it feels like, " Henry said.

Emma sighed, reaching down and taking his hands in hers. She lifted them slowly, placing his hands on the slight swell of her belly. She gasped, feeling a flutter. " Oh... "

Henry gave her a concerned look, " Are you okay? "

Emma nodded, another light flutter making her smile. " I'm fine, Henry... They just moved for the first time. "

Henry moved his hands around a little and frowned, " I didn't feel anything. Was I supposed to? "

" It's too early for you to feel them move, " Emma explained. " They have to get bigger before you can. "

" Oh, " Henry said quietly. He looked away for a moment then at her again, " How old was I when you felt me move for the first time? "

Emma had to think then she said, " Six months I guess but you were my first. I think I felt you move before that but I thought it was other things. "

" Like what? " Henry furrowed his brow.

Emma chuckled, " Gas, hunger pangs... Stuff like that. "

Henry nodded but still looked a little lost, " Oh. "

Emma gently took his hands from her belly, " Speaking of hunger pangs, I am starving. How about you? "

" It's been a while since lunch, " Henry smiled.

" What are you in the mood for? " Emma asked. She already had a few ideas in mind. She smiled, " How about grilled cheese and tomato soup? I have a wicked craving for that. "

Henry thought about it and smiled, " I'd like that. "

Emma was happy agreed. It was one of her better dishes and it wouldn't take long to cook. She hoped Mary-Margret and David would want some to but if they didn't, she wouldn't be in their way for long. " Come on. Let's go downstairs. "

Henry nodded and they walked to the stairs. They walked down together, finding David standing in the kitchen. Emma furrowed her brow, " Where's Mary-Margret? "

David looked towards the bedroom, Emma following his gaze. She stood at the window, staring at it as she rolled her necklace in her fingertips. She could tell they had talked about something important but she dared not to fathom what. The look on David's face told her she didn't want to know.

" Oh, " She muttered. She took a deep breath, " Any ideas for dinner? "

David shook his head, " I haven't even thought about it yet. "

Henry stepped forward, " Emma and I want grilled cheese and tomato soup. Wanna join us? "

David furrowed his brow, " At Granny's? "

Emma walked around the counter, " No. Here. I'm cooking. "

David looked mildly surprised. She rarely cooked, even less than he had before they had got taken to The Enchanted Forest. It seemed that had changed while they were away, something Emma was still having trouble getting her head around. " Okay. "

" Move, " Emma said as she reached for the bread but couldn't reach it because David was right next to her. She nodded at Henry, " Go get the cheese and butter. "

David clicked his tongue and stepped back, " I guess I'm getting the soup. "

" Yes you are, " Emma smiled.

David went to the pantry and got the can. He came back, looking at Emma and then at Henry. He quirked his mouth as he set it down next to Emma, " The two of you have been smiling since you came downstairs... Why? "

Henry came over with the things he was told to get, " Emma... "

" Not yet, " Emma said. She looked into the bedroom, " Mary-Margret... Come here. "

Mary-Margret slowly turned and came out. She looked at the counter and frowned, " I'm not hungry, Emma. Don't fix anything for me. "

" That's not why I called you out here, " Emma replied. She looked at her then at David before she finally looked at Henry, " Okay, kid. Tell them. "

Henry looked at his grandparents, " Emma felt the babies move. "

Mary-Margret blinked as David gasped. " Really? " David asked.

Emma nodded, " It was just a few flutters but they moved. "

" That's wonderful, " Mary-Margret gasped. " I was much further along when I felt you move the first time. "

" Maybe I did and you just didn't realize it, " Emma looked at Henry. " I realize now he was a wiggler. "

David furrowed his brow, " Weren't you supposed to find out what they are today? That was today, right? "

Emma sighed, " Yeah but... I sort of missed my appointment. "

David frowned, " How? "

" I missed it because I stayed to meet Neal's fiancée, " Emma said. " But I'm sure Doc can get me in soon. "

" I hope so, " David said as he got out a soup pot and a skillet.

Emma pointed to the food, " We can talk more over dinner. I'm starving. "


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Emma has a strange dream that forces her to get up in the middle of the night to seek answers from the only person she can get them from. I am so sorry this chapter took so long. It's been a rough couple of weeks and I haven't had the time to write. I had to deal with stray dogs, flash floods, Halloween, cleaning up after said flash floods and I managed to catch a stomach virus besides. I didn't hold off for so long to torture you all, I swear.)

_Emma gasped and opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the world around her. Her stomach knotted, recognizing it. She was in the woods again, some place she hadn't been in a long time. Though it had been a while, the cold dampness that surrounded her still remained fresh in her mind. The smell of wet dirt and leaves filled her nose, chilling her as she inhaled._

_The first time she had been in the place she stood, she had been running. The woods were on fire and she could hear a wolf howling, two things that meant danger to her at the time. It hadn't been easy because she was barefoot, doing her best not to slip in the mud or trip over roots._

_Her time there had been brief, running until she fell off of a cliff, probably because she hadn't been careful of where she had been going. It was what she had thought anyway but soon found out that wasn't the case at all. After having the harrowing dream, she had talked to Mr. Gold about it and he had told her what it truly meant._

_He said the dream meant she was coming to grips with something she hadn't been quite ready to accept. He also said the fact she was lost meant her world was changing. The woods meant she was in a transition and her lack of shoes meant her self-confidence was low. It was something she couldn't argue with then because she was indeed less than confident in her ability to be The Savior._

_The wolf she heard meant someone needed her help but that had yet to be revealed. She had often pondered it but never came up with an answer to who it was that needed her. There was a crying man in her dream but she had never seen him, only heard. Mr. Gold insisted she was hearing him because she was too insecure to cry herself._

_The dream had ended abruptly when she fell from a cliff, another indication of insecurity according to Mr. Gold. He then asked if there was anything else and she told him of the fire that burned around her. It was then he revealed to her she would go through several hardships before completing her transformation. She had already been through so much but she knew she wasn't through._

_She inhaled sharply, recalling one detail of the dream. She looked down to find she was dressed once again in the elegant white nightgown that she often wore in what she realized were prophetic dreams. Someone was using them to tell her things and she had a pretty good idea of who. She had met him in the last dream she had, the one she had in jail after frying Doctor Hargreaves._

_In that dream, she was in a luxurious castle. She found her way to a huge sitting room as she followed the squeaking of a spinning wheel. At that wheel sat a man and his presence lured her closer. She entered the room and came face to face with Rumplestiltskin._

_The finery he wore had been a sharp contrast to the time before when she had seen him in her dream world. He had been locked up in a cell, his clothes ragged and filthy. In that dream, she had watched her father be ever so cruel to him. She was shocked at the level of cruelty her father had sunk to, feeding Rumplestiltskin nothing but worms and slime._

_Even she found it deplorable though she knew a lot of the things Rumplestiltskin had done to her father. He was supposed to be a kind and even handed hero, incapable of such inhumanity. It made all of his talking of doing the right thing seem like nothing more than hot air. It was a relief to see Rumplestiltskin in a less tortured state when she found her way into his castle._

_She couldn't more than three feet into the room when she saw him though, astounded by the sight of him. His dark gold skin and reptilian eyes were so much different than the man she knew. He wasn't bothered by her stunned condition, getting up from his wheel and walking to her. He questioned her about her identity and her reason for being there but he obviously knew._

_At that point, he noticed she was bleeding from her surgery sutures. He reached for her, most likely healing her. She had been jolted from that dream by Henry so she wasn't sure what had really happened. She looked down at the nightgown again, the area over her stomach still pristine._

_She reached up, feeling her belly. It was still flat, not reflecting her condition in the waking world. She held her hands there for a moment, wondering why she wasn't pregnant in the dreamworld. The surrounding stillness suddenly became tainted with the sounds of squeaking, like metal-on-metal. _

_Soon, the sound of children laughing joined the squeaking. She looked around again, seeing firelight in the distance but it looked contained. She carefully walked towards it, wondering what she would find. As she moved closer, she could make out a playground. _

_~Regina's playground, ~ Emma chilled at the thought. She remembered how the witch had destroyed Henry's castle and build the hideous playground as a replacement. There had been some improvements but Emma still hated it. It reminded her of what an ass she had made of herself when she tried to expose Regina._

" _Higher, papa! " A child's voice reached Emma's ears. _

" _Yes! Higher! " Another child said. The voices were similar but she couldn't tell if it was boys or girls, the children still too young to indicate._

" _You are high enough, " A firm yet gentle voice replied. " If I push you any higher, you'll end up in the trees. "_

" _Gold, " Emma muttered to herself. She quickened her pace, knowing he was pushing their children. She wanted to see them, to know what they looked like and what they were._

" _But papa! " The two voices replied in unison._

" _No 'buts', " Mr. Gold tutted them. " We must leave now. Your mother will be home from work soon and I must start dinner. "_

_The squeaking slowed and stopped, Emma still trying to get close but the playground still seemed far away. " Papa? " One voice asked._

" _Yes, darling? " Mr. Gold replied._

" _Why do we have to come out after dark? Why can't we play with the other children? " The child asked._

_Mr. Gold paused for a long moment then he sighed, " No matter how many times you ask me, I cannot answer that question until you're older. "_

" _We want to know now, " The second child's voice pleaded. There was the sound of leaves being crushed and it was getting softer like they were walking away._

" _I promise to tell you once you are old enough and we shall not speak of it any more tonight, " Mr. Gold replied. " Now, let's go. "_

_Emma broke into a dead run, hoping to get to Mr. Gold and the children before they left. The playground grew closer and she pushed herself, crossing into it and passing the swings as the Cadillac pulled away. " Gold! " She shouted but he didn't seem to hear her because he kept driving._

_Emma sank to her knees, gathering the nightgown in her hands as tears came to her eyes. All she wanted was one glimpse but the powers that controlled the world she was in wouldn't even allow that. She hung her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, feeling defeated._

" _Now, now, now, " A childlike impish voice reached her ears. She turned to find Rumplestiltskin sitting on one of the swings. " Don't cry, dearie. "_

" _How can you tell me not to cry? " Emma narrowed her eyes. " I was this close to seeing my children... Our children. "_

_Rumplestiltskin stood up and walked towards her, " You want to know what they are? "_

_Emma nodded, " Yes. Of course I do. I need to know so I can be prepared. "_

_Rumplestiltskin leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers as he whispered, " Then I think you know what you need to do and who you need to see. "_

_Emma frowned, " But it could be weeks before I get another appointment... "_

_Rumplestiltskin scoffed, " No, no, no... Not the dwarf, dearie. I mean something... More instant, someone closer. "_

_Emma blinked, " Wait. You mean... "_

" _Go to him, dearie. There are things you both need to get out in the open... And he can tell you what the babies are with a simple touch, " Rumplestiltskin said. " Go now. "_

_Emma gasped when Rumpelstiltskin vanished in a cloud of purple smoke..._

Emma gasped as she sat up in the bed, looking around to find she was back in the real world. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table, seeing it was half past one in the morning. She looked towards the stairs, wondering if she would be able to make it out of the apartment without waking everyone else. The sense of urgency she felt made her want to risk it, deciding she would just tell whoever caught her that she was getting a drink.

She threw the covers off, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She didn't want to waste time getting changed so she just grabbed the closest pair of shoes she could get. They were dark red slip-on ballerina flats that looked odd with her yoga pants and white tank top but she didn't care.

She quickly put them on, heading for the stairs. She stopped, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself before walking down the steps. She couldn't afford to make any noise that would wake her parents or Henry. The boy could sleep like the dead but she wasn't going to take any chances.

She moved towards the door, slipping her coat from the hook as she reached for the door with her left hand. She carefully slid the biggest lock open, silently praying that August's handiwork wouldn't thud like it normally did. It fell into place silently, Emma exhaling the breath she had been holding. She opened the door enough to squeeze out into the hall, pulling the door closed in triple slow motion behind her.

Once it clicked into place, she headed downstairs, pulling her jacket on as she rushed to the front of the building. She had been quite adept at sneaking out when she was in the foster care system but this was different. She wasn't stealing away to go drink stolen beer and shout obscenities as passing cars. This was something important and would most likely change a lot of things.

She hadn't had a chance to talk to Mr. Gold about the things that had happened three days before. He had told her that Cora was dead and that was it. He told her nothing else but her father had filled in some of those blanks. He said Mr. Gold had taken advantage of Mary-Margret in a very vulnerable state, persuading her to kill Cora while she wasn't thinking straight.

At first, Emma couldn't believe Mary-Margret had killed Cora but she knew her father wouldn't lie about such a thing. David said Mr. Gold had gotten Mary-Margret to use a magic candle to curse Cora's heart. Once her heart was back inside of her body, Cora switched places with Mr. Gold somehow and died from Hook's poison instead. He was unclear on every detail, explaining that Mary-Margret was too distraught to tell him anything else after she explained about the candle.

David refused to talk about it after that and she wasn't about to ask her mother about the details. She seemed to be turning around and didn't want to plunge her back into her guilt-ridden darkness. That left only one person to tell her what had happened and she needed to know. She was apprehensive about finding out but it was better than not knowing at all.

She reached the beetle, taking the keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocking the door. She opened it and got inside, putting the keys in the ignition and closing her eyes. Though the engine wasn't that loud, it sounded thunderous on the quiet street. She opened her eyes, checking the street before pulling out of the parking spot...

* * *

Mr. Gold stood at his upstairs bedroom window, staring out into the night. He had been trying to sleep, only getting a few hours before he sensed Emma. Her presence was getting closer and he wondered what she was doing. He quirked his lips when he saw the beetle come to stop at the curb.

She sat in the car for a long time but he was unable to see her face because of the angle. He could feel her apprehension though, like she had a lot of things on her mind but was unsure she wanted to hear the answers he could give. After a few more moments, he grew tired of waiting on her to make up her mind.

Her indecisiveness was something that would hinder her until she could overcome it. She still lacked self-confidence, another thing that kept her from her true potential. He focused on the car, staring at it until he felt their minds connect. ~Emma... What brings you here? ~

Emma hesitated before she answered, ~We need to talk and... And I'm not leaving until we do. ~

~I couldn't agree more, ~ Mr. Gold replied. ~I was just waiting until things settled down some and we could be alone. ~

~We're alone now, ~ Emma said.

~Park around the back and I will meet you at the back door, ~ He told her. The thought of seeing her made his heart beat a little faster, just like it had when he had seen her at the apartment the day prior. He had fought back those feelings though, knowing it wasn't the time or the place.

Emma did not answer, starting the car again and backing past the driveway before turning. He moved away from the window and out of the bedroom. He headed for the stairs, pausing at the nursery. He couldn't wait any longer to show it to her but wasn't sure if she would even come upstairs.

He went to the stairs and walked down, passing the picture window and quirking his lips. He couldn't pass it without thinking of her and the night they had shared. The house was filled with more memories than that though, like the dinner they had shared. In fact, he could remember every moment she had been in his house, even when they had guns aimed at each other.

He passed through the house, heading for the kitchen, smiling slightly when he saw her waiting at the back door. She hugged herself like she was cold, chewing her lip like she was having second thoughts about being there. He walked to it, unlocking it and pulling it open. " Darling, come in. "

Emma walked inside slowly, still hugging herself. He closed the door behind her as she took a few more steps into the kitchen. She seemed lost in thought as she stood there, rubbing her arms. She finally looked at him, " I have a question for you. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " Alright. Ask it. "

Emma turned to him, " Are you using my dreams to communicate with me? "

Mr. Gold smirked, " Oh? You're dreaming about me? I'm flattered. "

" Gold... Don't play dumb, " Emma sounded exasperated with the question. " Are you talking to me? "

" Not that I know of, " Mr. Gold replied. Though he slept very little, he had dreamed of her as well but never spoke to her in those dreams. He cocked his head to the side, " Perhaps you simply wish to talk to me but don't know how to do it in the waking world. "

Emma shook her head, " That can't be it. "

" And why not? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" Because I'm not talking to you in my dreams, " Emma replied. " I'm talking to The Dark One. "

Mr. Gold blinked, " Not me in this form? "

Emma shook her head, " No. You appear but I never get the chance to speak to you. Only in your Dark One form. "

Mr. Gold motioned to the kitchen table, " I believe we must sit down and discuss this further. "

Emma walked to it, waiting as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. He found it peculiar that she was interacting with the power that resided in him. She sat down and he pulled out a chair to join her. " When was the first time you saw my Enchanted Forest form? "

Emma frowned, " Well, I saw him... You... Whatever. This is so confusing. "

" It's fine. We are the same so it will not bother me if you refer to The Dark One as myself, " Mr. Gold reached over and touched her left hand lightly.

She looked down at his hand then sighed, " I saw what my father did to you. How he had you trapped in that cell and only fed you slime and worms. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold nodded. " And did you talk to me in the cell? "

Emma shook her head, " No. I didn't talk to him... You until much later. When you were away and I was in jail myself. "

Mr. Gold blinked, " You were in jail? Whatever for? "

Emma bit her lip, " I sort of... Attacked Belle. "

" You what? " Mr. Gold wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

Emma sighed and closed her eyes, " You see, I thought she was Perdita and thought she could tell me where you were. I was... A little crazy at the time, between thinking you were lost and finding out I was pregnant... "

Mr. Gold remained silent as missing pieces started to become apparent. Belle often acted strange around Emma and behaved like something had happened to her that she did not want to talk about. He could see her point of view though, knowing she had no way of knowing the impostor had died at Regina's hand. " Oh. I see. "

" I'm not proud of it but Judge Cates relieved me of my sheriff duties and handed them off to Doctor Hargreaves, " Emma explained.

" The coroner? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He knew of the man, his Enchanted Forest identity much more sinister than what he had become in Storybrooke. He had practiced Dark Magic but wasn't very good at it. He mostly relied on tricking people for their money.

" The chain of command, " Emma replied. " Since I had no deputy, it fell upon him to take up the badge. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Go on. "

Emma frowned, " He found out I was pregnant... Well, he tried to make me miscarry. "

Mr. Gold felt his anger flare up. " He did what? " He said lowly.

" He tried to inject me with some drug that would make me lose the babies, " Emma said quietly.

" That bastard, " Mr. Gold hissed. " Why didn't you say anything sooner? I will cut his throat... "

Emma looked at the table, " That won't be necessary. "

" I cannot let this stand, Emma. He tried to harm you... " Mr. Gold tapped his left index finger hard on the table.

" He's dead, " Emma cut him off. " I... Took care of him. "

Mr. Gold blinked, " How? "

" I don't know, " Emma shook her head. " I just remember a bright light and I passed out. "

Mr. Gold sat back, " The fairy's protection spell. "

" I assume, " Emma shrugged. " Or my own power protecting me... I don't know. Anyway, I found myself at your castle while I was out. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " But when you saw me... What happened? "

Emma looked at him, " I found you in your den and you called me in. I walked in but I stopped, unable to walk any closer. You came to me, asked me who I was and why I was there. "

" And why were you there? " Mr. Gold asked.

" I... I don't know, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold nodded, " And then? "

" You introduced yourself and looked me over, " Emma said. " Then you noticed I was bleeding. "

" Bleeding? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " Did Doctor Hargreaves do something to hurt you? "

Emma shook her head, " I had to have surgery and I had stitches. They broke somehow. You reached for me and that was when Henry woke me up. "

" Very interesting, my dear but I can honestly say this is the first I have heard of any of this, " Mr. Gold replied.

" But how? " Emma furrowed her brow. " You were there. "

Mr. Gold held up his hand, " You simply imagined me there. It was the unspoken need for you to talk to me manifesting itself. "

" So you had nothing to do with... " Emma's voice trailed off.

" Nothing to do with what? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma sat back, giving him a guarded look like she was debating her next words carefully. " I... "

" You saw me in another dream, didn't you? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma looked stunned then nodded, " Yeah. Tonight. You... Were with the children at the playground but then you appeared behind me on the swings... As The Dark One. "

" And what happened? " Mr. Gold's curiosity was piqued.

" I tried to catch you, " Emma said. " I wanted to see what the children looked like and I wanted... I wanted to see you but, no matter how hard I ran, I couldn't catch up. "

He fought the urge to frown. That alone told him that she feared losing him again. " And did I say anything to the children? "

Emma nodded, " Something about me being home soon and you had to start dinner. I assume you meant me anyway. "

" Who else could I have meant? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma shook her head and looked at her hands, " I don't know. "

He stood up slowly, taking up his cane. He knew it was time to show her his surprise. He hoped it would give her all the assurance she needed to know he was committed to following through with his promises. She looked up at him, confusion evident on her face.

" Come along, darling. I have something you need to see, " He put his left hand out to her.

Emma looked at his hand like it was going to bite her. " Where? " She finally asked.

" You'll see, " He moved his hand closer.

" Gold, where? " She still made no motion to take it. " After what happened with my mother, I'm not going anywhere with you until I have some sort of explanation. "

He quirked his lips, " I can't tell you. It's a surprise. "

" What you had my mother do was a surprise, " Emma said ruefully. " How long were you planning for her to save your life like that? Did you come up with that plan when Neal and I left to go get the car? "

Mr. Gold frowned as he lowered his hand, " I did think of the candle at that time, yes. I remembered it was in my shop. "

" So all you needed to do was talk my mother into using it? " Emma still stared at him intensely.

" Cora killed your grandmother, Emma. She wasn't her first victim and was not her last by any means. I'm sure you understand that, " He stared back just as intensely as he kept his tone even.

Emma looked like she was thinking it over then looked away, " The village, " She muttered.

" What was that? " He asked.

Emma looked at him, " When Mary-Margret and I were in the Enchanted Forest... She slaughtered an entire village and took their hearts. She then used them as an army to attack us. "

" Yet you still argue she should have lived? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma shook her head, " No... I know she needed to die but... But did you really have to use Mary-Margret? "

" Would you have been willing to? " He asked seriously. He hadn't really thought about using her. When Mary-Margret had expressed her want to kill Cora, he felt the deal was sealed.

Emma nodded, " If that's what it was going to take. "

" So you don't share your parents' view that something else could have been done? " Mr. Gold said.

" How else could she have been stopped? " Emma asked. " Besides, I'm better equipped to handle Regina's wrath. "

Mr. Gold scoffed, " If you say so, darling. "

" What's that supposed to mean? " Emma furrowed her brow. " I have magic. "

" Magic you have not developed, " Mr. Gold reminded her.

" It was strong enough to keep Cora from taking my heart, " Emma replied sharply.

" Yet not strong enough to erect a barrier to keep Regina and Cora out of my shop or Cora out of my back room, " He replied just as sharply.

" But she really had to work at it to break that one, " Emma narrowed her eyes.

Mr. Gold stayed silent. Again, she had made a valid point. The first barrier had indeed been weak but the second was much stronger, probably strengthened by the heightened emotion of the situation. " But she still broke it, " He finally replied.

Emma closed her eyes, " I still could have defended myself against Regina. "

" Believe what you want, " Mr. Gold sighed. " It's over and we can't change it. "

" Then why are we still arguing? " Emma leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Mr. Gold closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, " Because... Oh, never mind. The point is I couldn't have asked you to do it anyway. "

" How come? " Emma asked.

He opened his eyes, " It was Mary-Margret's battle, not yours. "

Emma frowned, " That's all you had to say. "

" Are you so sure? " Mr. Gold looked at her seriously.

" Are you saying I like to argue? " Emma returned his look.

Mr. Gold quirked his lips again, " I'm starting to think so. "

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up, " I knew coming here was a mistake. "

" Perhaps not, " Mr. Gold replied, extending his left hand to her again. " I still have something I want to show you. "

Emma snorted, " What? "

" I can't tell you, " He replied. " It's a surprise. Let's not go through this again. "

Emma sighed, " Fine. Where is this surprise? "

" Upstairs, " Mr. Gold pointed to the ceiling.

" Upstairs? " Emma repeated. " Where upstairs? "

" Just across from the stairs, " Mr. Gold said. " It will only take a moment... Depending on your reaction. "

Emma eyed his hand again then shook her head, " I'm just going to follow you, okay? "

Mr. Gold gave her a terse smile, " I guess I can't have everything, can I? "

" Just show me this surprise, Gold, " Emma said.

" As you wish, " Mr. Gold replied. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, Emma following him slowly. They walked through the living room and to the staircase, Mr. Gold turning to her, " After you. "

Emma eyed him then carefully climbed the stairs as he followed. She stopped at the top step, waiting for him to catch up to her. When he got to her side, she turned to him and motioned to the door in front of them. " You said the room at the top, right? "

" I did, " Mr. Gold moved past her. He reached for the door knob before glancing back to her. " Come on. No need to hesitate. "

" I never know with you, " Emma muttered as she joined him at the door.

" Close your eyes, " He instructed.

Emma sighed and did as she was told, " Okay. "

" Do not peek, " He said as he turned the knob and opened the door. He then reached back, taking her right hand in his left. She let him lead her into the room, stopping in the middle. " You can open them now. "

Emma opened her eyes slowly, looking around. She gasped and looked at him, " Gold... This is... "

" For you, " Mr. Gold said quietly. He glanced down at her stomach, " And them. "

Emma took a couple of steps, " It's beautiful. I never imagined... "

" I know you didn't, " He replied.

She turned to him, a deadly serious look on her face. " Are you asking me to move it with you? "

Mr. Gold smiled gently, " I want you to know there will always be a place for you and the babies here... If you want it. "

Emma looked around the room again before moving towards one of the cribs. She reached out and touched the dark stained cherry. She ran her fingers along the intricate carvings that lined the railing before reaching for the crystal mobile that hung over it. She looked down then turned to him.

" Is there something wrong? " He asked.

" You haven't gotten sheets yet, " Emma motioned to the bare mattress inside the crib.

Mr. Gold walked to her, " How can I when I don't know what we're having yet? "

" Oh, " Emma looked down.

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " Weren't you supposed to find out today? "

Emma looked to the side, " About that... "

" You didn't, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma nodded, " I missed my appointment and other things were going on and I... "

" I understand, " Mr. Gold sighed. He had thought she wasn't going to tell him since he hadn't heard from her but now he knew why.

Emma remained silent for a long moment before she muttered, " The dream... "

" The one in the castle? Do you remember something? " Mr. Gold moved to look at her face.

She lifted her head, " No. The dream I had tonight... At the playground. "

" Were you not finished telling me about it? " He asked.

Emma shook her head, " I wasn't. You... You said that you could tell me if I came here. "

" Indeed I can, " Mr. Gold replied. " It knew what Cinderella was having before she did. "

" Ashley, " Emma muttered.

" Whatever you wish to call her but yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. He also knew she had been lying about having twins but he already knew the trap was coming and he couldn't meddle with fate. Thought he would be trapped, it wouldn't last. Regina was going to cast the curse and he would be freed.

Emma looked at him, " So you can tell me? Right now? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. He gazed deep into her eyes, " And I would be honored to find out for myself than hear it from some nearsighted dwarf. "

Emma nodded, " Okay. Tell me how it works. "

" I place one of my hands on your stomach and I will be able to sense what they are, " Mr. Gold replied.

Emma looked skeptical, " Will it hurt? "

" Not at all, " Mr. Gold said gently. " You will have to take your coat off though. "

Emma lifted her hands, unsnapping the buttons on her coat, revealing she was wearing a white tank top. He had seen her pants, knowing they weren't thick enough for the weather. She looked like she had rolled out of bed and came right to him. He smirked and she frowned, " What? "

" You were in a hurry, " He teased slightly.

" Can you blame me? " Emma said as she shrugged out of her coat. " Everyone who knows is anxious to find out. Mary-Margret, David, Henry... Me. "

" And you think I'm not? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow as he walked to her.

" Are you? " She asked.

" Of course, " Mr. Gold said. He had long decided that he really didn't care if they had boy, girls or one of each. Regardless of their sex, they were still a second chance for them both. He lifted his left hand, glancing at her. " I think it would be better if you breathed, my dear. "

Emma blinked then exhaled the breath she had been holding, " I'm sorry. "

" I just don't want you passing out before we find out what they are, " He replied. She nodded and he put his hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes and concentrated, clearing his mind. He felt Emma cover his hand with both of hers, holding it firmly. She let out a sigh, letting him know she was trying to concentrate on the process herself.

Slowly, a picture formed in his mind. He was at the playground, standing at the swings that had been recently installed. The air was filled with laughter and the squeaking of metal-on-metal from the swing being pushed. He looked down, finding himself pushing two small children on the swings.

They had long dark blonde hair, both of them wearing headbands to keep their wavy locks held back. They wore pretty pink dresses but not too frilly... Emma would have never stood for that. He pushed them gently until the one on his right side looked up at him, her blue-green eyes sparkling with joy. " Higher, papa! "

The one on his left looked up as well, " Yes! Higher! "

He smiled down at them, their faces a perfect balance of both his and Emma's features. " This is high enough, my darlings. This is high enough, " He said gently.

His lips curved with a smile as he opened his eyes. He looked at Emma, who still had her eyes squeezed tight. He leaned his cane against the crib and reached up, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. " Emma... We're having daughters. "


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Emma reacts to the news of what the twins are and spends the night with Mr. Gold. This first section has some adult content at the end of the first segment.)

" Daughters... " Emma muttered as she looked down. The news shook her world. She hadn't been sure what to expect but the revelation left her feeling cold. She knew nothing of girls, barely knowing enough about boys to take care of Henry.

She felt lucky that she had gotten Henry at a stage where he was fairly capable of caring for himself, most of the work done by Regina. She didn't have the first clue how to care for babies and it left her feeling frightened. Mr. Gold brought his fingertips down from her cheek and gently tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes. His brow creased with concern, " Why do you look so worried, darling? Aren't you happy? "

Emma moved her mouth like a fish out of water for a moment then closed her eyes, " Gold... I... I don't know how to feel. "

" You don't? " He sounded puzzled.

" I should be happy... But I'm scared, " Emma remembered feeling the same way when she found out she was pregnant with Henry. She was alone, deserted by Neal and serving time for a crime he committed. Almost every night, she had cried herself to sleep in her tiny jail cell, not sure what she was going to do until she made up her mind to put him up for adoption. She had to give him his best chance and she knew it wouldn't be with her.

It was so different at that moment though. She was with the man who had fathered the children she carried and he seemed willing to bend over backwards for her. She had never had that in her life before and it was a little overwhelming. Yet, she was still afraid... Afraid it would all be a dream and crumble, just like her life with Neal had.

Mr. Gold took his left hand from her stomach, gently shaking her own from it before taking her by the right hand. She opened her eyes to see him gather up his cane from where he had leaned it against the crib. He then looked at her, " I think we need to talk. "

Emma swallowed the lump that was coming up in her throat and nodded, letting him lead her to the two rocking chairs that sat in the middle of the room. He silently urged her to sit in one before he took a seat in the other, never letting go of her hand. He stroked her knuckles with his thumb for a moment before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly. " Please talk to me, Emma. I know many things but not everything. Tell me why you are scared. "

" In my dream, you talked to them, " Emma said quietly. " They wanted to know why they could only come out at night and couldn't play with other children. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " You mean like we had to keep them hidden away? As if they were shunned? "

Emma shook her head, " I don't know. I guess. "

Mr. Gold tightened his grip on her hand, " I will not allow such a thing to happen. They will not be mistreated or disrespected in any way. I will make sure of that. "

" Promise? " Emma asked. She needed to hear the words.

" I swear, " Mr. Gold replied. " I swear that nothing like that will happen to our children. "

" Our... " She murmured as looked around at the room again, still daunted by the elegant cribs and other beautiful baby furniture. She had nothing like it with Henry, just cold gray walls and an uncomfortable jail cot that taunted her, giving her nothing to think about except what a fool she had been. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to care for the girls in such elegance. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to care for the children period.

" You still seem uneasy, " Mr. Gold said. " Please tell me what else is bothering you. "

Emma took a deep breath, bringing her left hand up to dab away the tears in her eyes. " I have no idea what to do with a baby, let alone two, " She said as she tried to keep her voice from trembling. " Feeding, changing... What's normal, what's not. What if I do something wrong? "

" Shh, " Mr. Gold shushed her. " You forget... I raised Baelfire from the time he was two months old. I was the only parent he had, Emma. "

Emma blinked, " What happened to his mother? " The question coming out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Mr. Gold looked down, like he was choosing his words carefully. By the look on his face, she could tell it was something that still affected him deeply. She had been told by Regina his first wife had killed herself and wondered if he was going to tell her about that. She then wondered if it was even true or one of Regina's lies.

" Emma... " He said quietly. " It is very hard to tell you this but I feel I must if you are to trust me. "

" If it's too painful... " Emma began. He held up his right hand, silencing her.

" When I returned from war, I found that news of my fleeing had reached my village before I had, " He stared at their clasped hands. " It had reached my wife and she could not accept I had become a coward though I had vowed to her I would not be. "

Emma reached up with her left hand, covering the back of his hand with it. " Gold... "

" She was so grief-stricken and disappointed in me, she took her own life, " His voice cracked at the end. He brought his right hand up to his lips and clenched it into a fist as he closed his eyes tightly. He took several breaths, getting a hold of himself the best he could before he continued, " An old crone from the village met me upon my return and showed me to her body. I was too crippled to do anything, even give her a decent burial. "

Emma felt profound sadness listening to his story. It was even worse than she had ever imagined. She wanted to reach up and stroke his face but the way he held her hand told her it was better she kept it there. His shoulders shook as he tried to fight back his tears. He was trying to stay strong for her, she could tell.

" And she was Baelfire's mother, " Emma said quietly, not quite sure if she was asking or just stating the obvious.

He nodded his head, " Indeed. "

Emma stared at him silently. She knew that was true, from everything she had ever heard anyway. Regina had said his first wife had killed herself. She could only imagine what it was like for him to care for a child being in the shape he was in.

" And I had to learn everything from two old crones in the village, " He continued, his voice trembling. " They were my greatest asset until Baelfire was ten years old. They cared for him while I eked out a meager living, subsisting on the vegetables they grew and what little meat I could get with the money I made spinning wool... Something they did their best to help me with. "

" And... There was someone else, " Mr. Gold added quietly, almost like he was ashamed to admit it.

" Someone else? " Emma blinked. All she ever knew about was his unnamed first wife and Belle. She had never heard anything about another woman.

Mr. Gold sighed, " Yes. She came into our lives when Bae was only nine months old and I found myself enchanted by her. We married and were together for less than seven years. She came to find the life of a stepmother and caring for a cripple too much to bear and she left us. "

" Oh, Gold... " Emma gasped.

" So, except for that short time, I was the only parent Baelfire ever had, " Mr. Gold said. He looked at Emma, forcing a painful little smile, " So I know a thing or two about babies. "

" What became of the old ladies? " Emma was curious. She had never heard that part of the story.

Mr. Gold scoffed lightly, " They were quite old, Emma. They died. "

" Oh, " Emma breathed. " I guess that makes sense. "

Mr. Gold gave her hand a squeeze, " I will help you as they helped me, Emma. You need not to worry. "

Emma took a deep breath, " Thank you. "

" That is, " He glanced around the room. " If you accept this gift I have given you tonight. "

Emma inhaled sharply and looked around the room, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She had nothing when she had Henry and it looked like she would have anything she needed just for the asking. It also appeared he would support her, not leave her to rot in jail or on her own. She looked at him again, " Gold... I need time to think about this. "

" Think about what? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" Coming here... To live, " Emma replied. She knew it would not go over well with her family, especially after what had just happened with Cora and Regina. " My parents... Henry... "

Mr. Gold shushed her, " I am only asking you for what you are comfortable with, not move in completely. You can divide your time between them and myself. My only wish is to spend time with you and our children. I understand you have other obligations. "

Emma wet her lips and sighed, " What I can handle... Okay? "

Mr. Gold stared at her for a long moment then nodded, " That will be enough. I will not force you when it comes to this. I will cherish whatever time you can spare for me until you decide you're comfortable being here. "

" Okay, " Emma whispered as she looked at the floor. " Thanks. "

He reached up with his right hand, slipping his fingers into her hair. He combed it back, resting the heel of his hand on her cheek. He urged her to face him, looking into her eyes. " Can you handle staying here tonight? "

Emma blinked at the request, " Tonight? "

" I know it has only been a few days since the last time but I need you Emma, " Mr. Gold whispered. " Please... Stay. "

Emma struggled to keep coherent thoughts in her mind. She knew what would happen if she stayed because she wanted him just as badly. Just the few light touches he had bestowed upon her hand gotten her heart racing and her wanting more. She opened her mouth to speak but he seized her lips in his, kissing her in a way that sent heat surging to her belly.

His kisses were always her undoing. They were always sweet and passionate, telling her everything he was feeling without a single word being exchanged. This night, they let her know just how much he needed her and forgiveness for what he had done. She started to return the kiss, bringing her left hand up to cradle the side of his face.

He pulled closer, teasing her lips with his tongue until she met him with her own. She felt him smile against her lips before pressing deeper into her mouth. They kissed deeply until they had to break for air, Mr. Gold keeping his forehead pressed against hers as they both gasped for breath. He inhaled deeply before he whispered, " Come... We shouldn't do this here. "

Emma nodded silently before watching him get up, taking his left hand when he offered it to her. He took up his cane before helping her to her feet. Once she was up, he let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close as he kissed her again. Emma slipped her right arm around his waist, holding him to her as she savored the heat that was building between them.

She gasped when she felt a flutter in her belly, much like the one she had felt earlier in the evening with Henry. She pulled away from his mouth as the fluttering continued for a moment longer before it stopped. Mr. Gold furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked at her, " What's wrong? " He panted.

Emma looked down, " The babies moved. "

" I didn't feel anything, " He said. " Are you sure? "

" Yes. It's very light right now, " Emma looked at him. " Only I can feel it. "

Mr. Gold smiled gently, " I look forward to the day when I can feel it for myself. "

Emma smiled but said nothing as he took his arm from her waist and grabbed her right hand. She let him lead her from the room and to his bedroom. As she passed through the door, memories of their night together stirred up in her mind and made her breath hitch in her throat. They could not get enough of each other that night, enjoying each other several times before the dawn came and ended their time together.

Once they were in the room, Mr. Gold pulled her to him again. He kissed her, his left hand going under the hem of her tank top. He slipped it up her stomach and chest, cupping her right breast in it. She gasped against his mouth, the skin there tender to the touch.

He massaged it gently, carefully rolling her nipple between his fingers as she let out tiny gasps of pleasure. She moved her hands to his chest, pushing at him until he stopped. He gave her a puzzled look as she stepped back, giving her a feral grin when she took the shirt off. His eyes followed her trembling hands as she lifted them and untied his robe.

She flicked her eyes up to his, giving him a coy smirk as she started to unbutton his pajama top. She leaned forward and kissed his neck as his chest became visible. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he lifted his hand to tangle his fingers in her hair. She reached the last button, putting her hands inside the garment and sliding them up to his shoulders.

She lifted her head to kiss his lips as she pushed the top and robe off, letting her hands stray down his arms along with the silk until they caught in the crook of his arms. She loved how soft his skin was, like the fabric she had eased off him. He took his hand from her hair, gliding it down her neck to her shoulder and finally down her arm until he reached her wrist. He grasped it firmly, urging her closer until their bodies were touching again.

The feel of his naked chest pressed against her own exhilarating, his heat feeding her own. They broke for air, Mr. Gold slipping his hand around to the small of her back and pressing her hips against his as he looked deep into her eyes. They smoldered with passion, telling her he needed her just as bad as she needed him. She could also feel it, his arousal pressing against her belly.

He kissed her lightly and before he whispered, " Go to the bed. "

Emma nodded as she left his embrace, stepping around him to do as she was told. She heard a soft rustle of cloth behind her, knowing he had finished shedding his robe and pajamas. She stopped at the side of the bed long enough to kick out of her shoes, her hands going to her yoga pants. She slid them off, taking her underwear off with them and kicked them aside.

She startled when Mr. Gold wrapped his left arm around her waist from behind, watching as he set his cane against the nightstand before slipping his right arm around her as well. He pulled her close, kissing her neck as she arched back to give him better access to the skin there. As he nipped at the flesh, his left hand strayed downward. She grabbed onto his forearms when his fingers grazed her mound before continuing lower.

She gasped hard when he reached her jewel, rubbing it gently as he slipped his right hand upward to her chest. He massaged her left breast in rhythm with what he was doing between her legs, leaving her powerless to do anything but enjoy the sensations he was causing. The skilled and deliberate he touched her affected her like no lover before, every caress filling her with ecstasy.

Her skin tingled like she was plugged into some sort of current that fueled her senses. For a brief moment, she gained enough coherence in her mind to wonder if it was her magic reacting with his before her knees buckled and she cried out with pleasure. He held her close as she came, kissing her sweetly behind her ear as she trembled with each crashing wave.

When she was finished, she felt him start to ease her down to the bed. She released his right forearm, reaching down and helped him get her down to the satin covered mattress. His hands only left her briefly once she was down so he could mount the bed. He eased next to her, placing his right hand on her waist and urging her onto her back as he stayed on his side.

She looked up at him, lifting her head as he dipped his down to take her lips in a deep kiss. As they kissed, he slid his right hand down her body and to her right leg, urging it up when he reached her inner thigh. Emma gasped against his mouth when his arousal parted her folds before he pressed into her. She tossed her head back as he filled her, his lips going to her throat.

He let out a sigh once he was completely encased in her, his hot breath prickling her sweaty skin. He slipped his left arm under her head, cradling it as he began to thrust. He took his right hand from her thigh and slid it back up her body, pausing for a brief moment at her breast before bringing it up to her head. He buried his fingers in her hair as he kissed her again, slowing his pace.

He continued to move slowly until Emma couldn't take it anymore, needing him to go faster. She hooked her leg around his and pressed back against him, hoping he would get the message. He did, releasing her lips as he focused his attention on what she wanted. She could feel another climax building inside of her and from the way he was breathing, she knew he was close as well.

She brought her left hand up to his, entwining their fingers as she cried out, her core snapping tight around him. A harsh breath against her neck and the feel of him stiffening behind her let her know her had joined her. They stilled, gasping for air as they regained their composure. Emma gasped slightly as he pulled out of her before urging her onto her side so she faced him, making her let go of his left hand.

He stared deep into her eyes for a long moment before kissing her again, curling his fingers in her hair. She brought her left hand up as he plundered her mouth, lacing her fingers in his locks as well. He pulled away, removing his hand from her long enough to pull the blankets over them. Within moments, Emma slipped off to sleep...

David stared down at Mary-Margret as she slept in his arms. He wished he could get back to sleep but the thoughts running around in his head had woken him up and refused to let him relax. He still couldn't believe Mary-Margret had gone to Regina's house and asked her to kill her. He didn't know what her death would solve, particularly with the Curse Of The Empty Hearted spell destroyed.

He knew she was hurting because of what she had done, still wishing they had found another way to defeat Cora. He could understand why Mary-Margret wanted her dead, after finding out the truth about her mother and watching Johanna die but she wasn't thinking straight. David could see that but it took too long for her to see it. If he had only known what Mr. Gold had been planning, he could have stopped her sooner.

He glanced at the clock, finding it was almost three in the morning. He needed to get back to sleep since he had to be up by seven. He had a full day planned, even more so because of everything he skipped the day prior. August reappearing had set a lot of things on the back burner, David more concerned with helping their friend than with anything else.

He sighed, easing her out of his embrace. He needed a drink, thinking about making some warm milk to help him go back to sleep. He slipped out of the bed, carefully putting his feet on the floor. There was a loose board on his side of the bed that would squeak if stepped on too hard so he was doing his best to avoid it.

Mary-Margret was a usually deep sleeper but he still didn't want to run the risk of waking her. It was the first time she had rested so well in a several days. She had been a wreck when Emma was in Manhattan, rousing at the slightest noise and keeping the phone close at hand the entire time. After that, she had been so upset with what she had done to Cora, she couldn't rest though she was exhausted.

He exhaled the breath he had been holding, the board staying quiet. He walked to the kitchen, looking at Henry as he passed into the living room. The boy was sleeping on the couch, cuddling his pillow to his head. He felt bad that his grandson had to sleep there but there was really no place else for him.

He looked around the tiny apartment, frowning. The loft was never meant for more than two people, if that many. Mary-Margret wanted to buy a house but he still wanted to return to The Enchanted Forest. They were stalemated on the subject, something he hoped would be resolved by the time the twins came.

He couldn't even being to fathom how cramped the apartment would feel with babies in it. There wasn't room for cribs or any of the things they would need. He snorted quietly, recalling Emma's suggestion that the babies sleep in dresser drawers until they figured out something else. No grandchild of his would sleep in a drawer and he would not allow it.

He went to the refrigerator, pausing as he reached for the door. He recalled the lavish nursery Mr. Gold had prepared for the twins, like he expected them to live with him and perhaps even Emma. He couldn't allow that either. He was impossible to predict and there was no telling what the sinister little imp had planned.

He opened the door, grabbing the milk before closing the door again and going to the cupboard. He got out a mug, turning to set it on the counter. He opened the milk and started to pour it, glancing towards the door. He froze when he noticed an empty coat hook.

His jacket was there, so was Henry and Mary-Margret's but Emma's was missing. He inhaled sharply as cold milk dripped off the counter and onto his bare feet, telling him he had stared at the empty hook longer than he realized. He set the milk down quickly and grabbed a dishcloth before wiping up the spilled milk from the counter. He then threw the cloth on the floor, covering the milk before he walked out from behind the counter.

He moved closer to the coat hook, hoping maybe Emma had hung her coat on another one but it was not there. He turned to the stairs, climbing them carefully. He reached the top, going cold when he found her bed empty, the covers tossed aside like she had left in a hurry. He looked towards the bathroom door, finding it was open and the light inside was off.

He walked into the bedroom, his frown deepening when he found she had left her phone behind. He picked it up, staring at it as he muttered, " Where did you go, Emma? "

He closed his eyes, the only possible place she could be coming to mind. " Damn it, Emma... " He muttered. He made his way back downstairs as quietly and quickly as he could, going to the bedroom and grabbing up a shirt. He looked down at his pajama pants, deciding he didn't have time to change out of them. He pulled on the shirt then grabbed the closest pair of shoes and carried them to the door.

With his right hand, he grabbed his coat and put it over his left arm. He furrowed his brow as he reached for August's lock, seeing it was not in place. He opened the door slowly and slipped out into the hall. Once he was on the stairs, he put the shoes on the floor and stepped into them as he put on his coat.

He reached into the pocket, getting out his truck keys before heading down the stairs...

Mr. Gold stared at the ceiling as Emma slept in his arms. He had slept for a little while but awoke, his mind unquiet. He had been thinking about the dream Emma told him about and how it seemed the girls were shunned, something he would never allow. He knew there would be whispers but no one had the guts to be so cruel, not to him.

He also thought about the small bits of truth he had revealed to her. She seemed satisfied with what he had told her and he was glad. He wasn't sure how Emma would react to the entire truth and he didn't want to find out. They had come too far for him to do anything that would make her change her mind.

He had worked hard enough to get her shaky trust and something like admitting to killing his second wife would surely destroy it. Perhaps he would tell her once she trusted him more but he couldn't risk it, not so soon. He closed his eyes, burying his chin in her hair and pulling her closer. He dreaded her leaving, not knowing when they would be together again.

Each time they slept together, he couldn't fight the feeling it would be their last time together. He knew he was lucky that she had let him so close to her and she had bared so much of her soul to him. He tried to respond in kind, hoping it was just his pessimism and not an omen. He started to relax but instantly tensed when he heard the sound of a car on the street outside.

Storybrooke was not the kind of town that had many people prowling around out night. Most everyone was in bed and asleep by midnight. He frowned, the car pulling to a stop in front of the house instead of passing by. He eased Emma out of his embrace, trying not to wake her.

She stirred, telling him he had failed. She inhaled and sighed, " Gold? "

" Shh, " He shushed her. " Go back to sleep. "

Emma settled back down on the pillows and appeared to be drifting back off. He turned, reaching for the nightstand and opening the drawer. He pulled out a gun, setting it on the stand before getting out of the bed. He went to his robe, quickly slipping it on and tying it closed.

He turned back to grab the gun to find Emma was staring at it. " Why do you have that? "

He picked up the gun in his left hand as he grabbed his cane with his right, " I heard someone outside. You stay here. "

" What do you mean someone? " Emma moved across the bed like she was going to get out of it. " I'm coming with you. "

" No, " Mr. Gold replied firmly. " You stay. "

" No way, " Emma swung her legs over the edge of the bed and put her feet on the floor. She put her hands flat on the bed like she was going to get up. " I'm not letting you go down there by yourself. It could be anyone. "

He frowned, halting her from standing up. " I told you to stay. Think of the babies. "

" I'm thinking of you, " Emma replied, sounding a little hurt. Her eyes went to the cane, " What if he... It gets the jump on you? "

" That's highly unlikely. I am quite capable regardless of my condition and can fight back, " He said flatly. " Stay. If anything happens, there's another gun in the dresser by the door. Come down only if necessary. "

Emma frowned then nodded, sitting back on the bed, " Okay. Be careful. "

" I don't need to be, " Mr. Gold replied. " The fool downstairs does. "

Emma nodded and he turned away. He headed for the door, slowly walking out into the hall. He got at an angle where he could look out the picture window on the landing, finding a figure standing there, peering through the glass. The shape of the person was quite familiar and he slipped the gun into the pocket of his robe.

He continued down the stairs, the figure moving towards the front door as he did the same. When he reached it, he unlocked the deadbolt and the lock on the knob before cracking the door open. " What do you want at this hour, Charming? "

" I'm looking for Emma, " David said sharply. He looked rather angry, " I know she's here. "

Mr. Gold snorted, " Oh, she's here. "

" Where is she, Gold? " David asked.

" Upstairs, " Mr. Gold replied.

" Why? " David moved toward the door like he was going to push it open.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Surely you aren't _that_ naïve, my dear prince. "

" How DARE you! " David's anger flared at the subtle implication, " You have some nerve asking her here after what you had Mary-Margret do... "

" I did not ask, " Mr. Gold cut him off. " She came on her own. She wanted to see me. "

" About what? " David looked puzzled.

Mr. Gold shook his head, " It's personal... Between her and I. If she feels the need to tell you then she will but I will not. "

" You showed her the nursery, didn't you? " David glared at him.

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, " You knew I was planning on it. "

" I told you she doesn't need it. Mary-Margret and I will help her care for the babies, " David narrowed his eyes.

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes in return, " And they are my children so I have a right to make a place for them in my home. "

" They will never be in this house once they're born, " David hissed.

" Gold? " Emma called from the top of the stairs. " Is everything okay? "

Mr. Gold glanced up at her. She wore another one of his robes, the other gun clutched in her right hand but at her side. Though the robe was tied, she clutched it closed at her chest with her left hand. She looked breathtaking, the silk clinging to her body and her hair tousled from sleep.

Mr. Gold closed his eyes, taking a moment to gather his wits before he said, " It's alright, darling. It's just your father. "

" David? " Emma sounded surprised. She pulled the robe tighter with her left hand as she came down the stairs. She stopped on the landing, " Why is he here? "

" To bring you home, Emma, " David said and shoved the door open. He then stepped around Mr. Gold, stopping when he saw Emma. He blinked in surprise when he saw her. He moved his mouth like a fish out of water before he said, " What are you doing? "

Mr. Gold looked at Emma as she closed her eyes, " David... "

" Never mind, " David shook his head. " Go get your clothes. You're coming home with me. "

Emma opened her eyes as she gasped, " I can't leave with you. I drove my car. "

David rolled his eyes, " You know what I mean. Go get dressed and follow me home. "

" I'm staying until I'm ready to go, " Emma said.

" I said you're leaving! " David pointed at her. " Go get your clothes. "

Emma narrowed her eyes, " I'm staying. "

David motioned towards Mr. Gold, " After what he did to your mother? "

" Mary-Margret wanted Cora dead, " Emma replied. " She would have found another way to do it even if he hadn't helped her. "

" No she wouldn't have! " David shouted.

" You don't know that! " Emma shouted back.

" QUIET! " Mr. Gold said sharply, drawing their attention to him. He looked at David, " This is not the time or the place for this discussion. I would appreciate it if you would please leave and stop upsetting Emma. "

David glared at him, " Don't tell me how to treat my daughter! "

Mr. Gold frowned, taking a step back to the door and motioning to it, " I asked you to leave... Now I'm telling you. "

David stared at him for a long moment then turned his eyes to Emma, " We'll discuss this when you get home. "

" Oh, I know we will, " Emma said as she rolled her eyes. She stepped back, " I'm going back upstairs. "

" I'll be right behind you, " Mr. Gold said as she turned and did just what she said she was going to do. Once she had vanished into the bedroom, he looked back at David. " Why are you still here? "

David leaned closer, " Look... Enjoy this while it lasts. She's going to come to her senses eventually and you're never going to see her again... And you will never lay eyes on those babies. "

" They're mine... And I'll be damned if you can keep me from them, " Mr Gold hissed. David moved closer, pausing for a few seconds before he turned and walked out the door. Mr. Gold closed the door behind him, re-locking it. He waited, listening as David started the truck and drove away.

When he was sure he was gone, he made his way back up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom in time to see Emma pulling her tank top back on. In the time she had been there, she had taken off his robe and gotten dressed. He closed his eyes and exhaled as he put the gun down on the closest dresser, " Darling... What are you doing? "

" I better leave, " Emma replied. He opened his eyes to see her walking towards him. She reached up with her right hand, running her fingertips over his cheek. " I have to get home. "

" I know, " Mr. Gold murmured before kissing the heel of her hand. " It was lovely while it lasted. "

Emma sighed, " It was. "

Mr. Gold moved closer, her hand slipping into his hair as he took her lips in a slow kiss. He took his time, wanting the kiss to last for as long as possible. She pulled away, gently gasping for air. " Do you still want to leave? " He teased her.

" I have to, " Emma whispered. " But I promise to come back soon. "

" I'll hold you to that, " Mr. Gold smirked.

Emma giggled, " I know you will. "

Mr. Gold sighed as she stepped away, walking around him before leaving the room...


End file.
